Dares and Sparkles
by Nekamille
Summary: I dare you - House whispered to her, a mischievous grin spread across his face. Who would have thought that only three words would have started an endless game of manipulation, seduction and desire? House and Cuddy start a game of dares. Rated T.
1. Ýou can't stop our love

**Hello Everybody! I have always been such a huge fan of fanfictions [they should have called it fanaddiction] so I finally decided to write my first fanfiction :) . Hope you will like it. I apologize for any mistakes.**

**So basically this fanfic is centred around Cuddy and House. Its situated at the beggining of season 6 (after Mayfield basically) so let's admit that all Lucas/Cuddy never happened. It's important to know that in this story Cuddy has NO children so i'm sorry for all the Rachel fan. ****Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own House md. **

**Summary : DARES AND SPARKLES**

'I dare you' House whispered to her, a mischievous grin spread across his face. Who would have thought that only three words would have started an endless game of manipulation, seduction and desire? House and Cuddy start a game of dares. Series of one shots based on the evolution of the challenge between the two. Start at the beginning of season 6. !HUDDY!

**Rating : K+ / T**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – You can't stop our love**

Cuddy was sitting in her office, her mind fixed on the last case of a patient suing the hospital because of a certain doctor. She left out a silent sight as she gently brushed away some of her hairs fallen on her cheek behind her hear. She was tired of the hospital having to cover numerous finds because of the rudeness House laid out to his patients.

As she was carried away in her thoughts, Cuddy was taken aback by House's sudden entering as he abruptly opened the doors to her office. She quickly glance at him, an already annoyed look on her face and started to focus on her paperwork once again. House took a few steps, amused by her indifference.

'I'm in love with you Lisa Cuddy'

She suddenly focused back her attention on his very surprising words

'Whaaa…tttt ?!' she blurted out confused.

'I knew that would get your attention, he said with a smirk, you could never stay indifferent to me more than ten seconds. What can I say? I'm so lovable'

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him 'Yeah that's the first word I think, when I think of you: lovable'

'So you do think of me when I'm not here' he smiled mischievously approaching her.

'That's not… It's out of the question house.. I do not think of you.. I mean I do think of you… but only in a professional way… or when I want to feel anger and frustration!' She said triumphantly, standing up and approaching him.

'This would have been such a good comeback without your apparent blushing and your confused pauses' he retorted filling the space between them and staring deep into her eyes.

She gave him an angry glare: 'Haven't you got work to do?'

'That would defy the purpose of annoying you wouldn't it?'

'You don't have a patient fine. Go do clinic hours I know you could not live without it!'

She gave him a sarcastic smile and turned around in order to sit back behind her desk. House slowly limped out of the room. Leaving the door ajar as he got one step out of the office he shouted: 'You can't fight a love like ours Lisa!!!''

Distant chuckles were heard from the nurse station as House gave Cuddy a witty grin before getting out of her office.

* * *

After an hour on clinic duty, House out of boredom, decided to skip the rest of his clinic hours for the day. As he had no current case he went back to his office. He threw his cane on the corner of the wall and curled up into his chair. He gave a quick glance behind the glass door separating his office from the differential room. Thirteen was focused on a crossroad puzzled as Foreman, sitting next to her his hand lying on her back, followed attentively her progression through the crossroad as he held a cup of coffee to his left hand. Taub was standing next to the board. As House paid more attention to the inscriptions on the white surface, he realized that Taub was currently drawing a picture of a sunset over the sea's horizon.

Over the general enthusiastic atmosphere, House relaxed in his chairs, closing his eyes. As he was starting to drift into a peaceful nap, the door of his office swung open. Wilson entered, armed crossed, an apparent smirk on his face.

'You can't fight a love like ours??!'

House gave Wilson a mischievous smile: 'No Wilson I already told you it is over between us! If I can no trust you, our relationship can't work!'

'You can't fight a love like ours?!!! Wilson repeated ignoring House's previous comment

'What can I say I have such brilliant come backs?'

'No you have such a huge ego, that's different! Seriously House it has not been a week since your return and you are already annoying Cuddy and ditching your clinic hours ? I must say I'm impressed; I would have given you at least two weeks'

'Oh sorry you didn't win the pool Wilson... consider yourself lucky I haven't started to annoy you .. Yet anyway'

'I think you just started. What are all the members of your team here? And why is Taub drawing a picture of a sunset?''

'They are working on a very important case right now its better if they are not perturbed in their hard work'

'House is that your way of saying you do not have a case and your bored ?'

'Well Jimmy you are very perceptive! What is it the sun above the sea on the board that gave me away??'

'Stop acting like a child house and start doing something.. even if it is clinic hours'

'Dealing with whining brats, annoying Wilson... such a hard choice ... I think I'm going to go with the latter though.. .'

'Get to work' sighed Wilson as he rolled his eyes

'Hey where are you going?'

'I'm going to work... But I'm not sure your familiar with the concept; so if your nice today, I will explain it to you later on..' Wilson said sarcastically as he left the room.

* * *

House awoke suddenly at the sound of a Cuddy's authoritative voice.

'House ! Wake up !'

House mumbled inaudibly and shifted in a more comfortable position in his chair but without opening his eyes.

'House wake up now!'

House lack of movements showed Cuddy that he was starting to drift off to sleep yet again. She sighed and tried desperately one last time to wake him up:

'Ok fine stay asleep but you don't know what you are missing. Wilson, some members of your teams and I are doing a strip-poker in the next room. I lost twice which means I'm actually standing in front of you shirtless…'

House opened his eyes immediately. Seeing Cuddy's apparent shirt, although it was low cut, he held a look of disappointment.

'You little minx! Has your mom never told you that lying is bad?'

'No... but she did teach me some other values such as the concept of night and day. See I learned that when the sun is up, it is when you are awake and full of energy whereas when it is all dark THAT is when you close your eyes and drift into a peaceful sleep'

'Touché!' House said as he placed his hand to his chest and got up, holding his cane in his left hand. 'Now that I'm all conscious thanks to your devious plan, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company mistress?' He wiggled his eyebrow as she gave him a frustrated glare.

'Just wanted to tell you that I meant what I said this morning. If you don't have a patient you go and do clinic duty and you...'

'I already went to the clinic today. Thanks for the visit though. Goodbye now' He cut her off as he started to walk towards his desk. Before he could take another step, she interposed herself in front of him.

'Being half an hour in the clinic isn't clinic duty! You will now spend the rest of the day in the clinic and before you ask, this isn't a negotiation; it's an order!'

House rolled his eyes and against his will, limped towards the door. Before stepping out, he glared at her.

'You know I liked you better shirtless.'

'Yeah… keep dreaming House' she gave him a sarcastic smile

'Believe me: I will' he said as he closed the door and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

'What seems to be the problem?' House asked as he walked in the exam room.

On the table sat a boy, dressed in a blue sweater and clenching on a yellow sparkly ball. Next to him, stood his mother.

'I think he has a cold. He has a sore throat, a slight fever and a loss of appetite. Yesterday he fainted during gym class. He also seems more tired than usual'

House approached the little boy and checked his lymph nodes. He looked into the boy's mouth and after a few other tests, he finally broke the silence:

'Tell me how old are you?'

'I'm eight and half' the boy responded shyly

'The months don't count. You're eight'

'How is that relevant?' the mother asked annoyed.

'Well it isn't really except for the fact that your son here, has be getting some action'

The mother glance at her son, a sentiment of shock spread across her face.

'Tell me who did you make out with to get mononucleosis?' House asked playfully

'I didn't mean to.. Girls are stupid anyway. It was Chuck. He told me that he already kissed more the ten girls on the mouth. He told me that I was too much of a coward to make out with even one girl. Then he dared to kiss more than ten girls to prove that I was not a coward. So I..'

'You little player! House exclaimed. You got to prove your manhood and got a little somethin' somethin' at the same time. Up high!' House held up his right hand to the boy.

'This is unacceptable young man! I am very so disappointed in you! You cannot simply kiss randomly gir…'

'Relax, House cut her off, it's curable. I'll leave you the prescription at the nurse station'

House got out of the room. He limped towards the nurse station.

'Got a patient with mono. Need a prescription.'

The nurse glared at him and retorted:

'If you want the prescription I need the file.'

'Damn… I forgot it in the room. Do you mind getting it for me??'

The nurse gave him an angry look and ignored his previous comment.

'People used to have more respect for cripples you know'

House walked back into the room. As he grabbed the patient's file, a sparkling object caught his attention. He saw a bright yellow ball placed on the top of the exam table. He smiled and grabbed the ball.

He leaned on the station counter as he gave the file to one of the nurse. He threw the ball high in the air and caught it in his right hand. As he continued with his little throwing and catching game he was startled by Cuddy's sudden appearance and almost let the ball fall on the ground.

'Good god woman! Do you always scare people in such ways?'

'Only the one I want to see die of a heart attack, she retorted, why aren't you with a patient and what is with the sparkles?'

'Pretty isn't it? My former patient left it behind him. I couldn't resist. His loss, he threw the ball, my gain' he said as he caught back the ball.

'House this is stealing! And from a patient! Give it to me!'

She tried to grab the ball but he held his arm up in the air. His tall figures forbad her to take the ball from him, despite her high heels.

'House I am not playing games. Give. Me. The. Ball.' she muttered angrily between her teeth.

'You didn't say please.'

Before she could retort, a nurse approached them and handed a file to House.

'Your eight year old patient just received his treatment for mononucleosis. You need to sign the file.'

House grabbed a pen. Cuddy looked at him shocked:

'He's eight! How did he ever get mononucleosis?'

'Well his friend dared him to kiss more than ten girls at school. So he randomly kissed ten of his classmates. You got to admire his determination.' House answered her question as he handed the file back to the nurse.

'All this because of a dare… What would children do nowadays.' she sighed

'I beg to differ. I think what he did rocks. Not that you could ever kiss randomly someone.'

'That is so not true. You obviously never saw me in high school, I…'

'Everybody made out with everybody back then. It was high school. No, what I'm saying is that now, at this present hour, you could never dare do what the kid did.'

'I do not have the time to listen to your inappropriate comments'

'Interesting. You are deflecting, but come on now...' He took a step towards her, invading her personal space. 'I dare you' House whispered to her, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

As he stared at her challengingly, a doctor approached Cuddy, a chart in his hand.

'Dr Cuddy, I'm sorry to disturb you but I need you to sign off on an appendix removal.'

Cuddy broke off the stare as she smiled at the doctor standing before her, as he held her the chart. She took a step towards him, grabbed his tie and crushed her lips against his. The doctor, shocked by her sudden reaction, froze in place as she started to kiss him angrily. She finally broke off her make out session, grabbed the chart off the doctor's hand and quickly signed it. She handed it back to him and gave him a wide grin:

'Here Doctor Jones. Hope you have a nice day.'

Doctor Jones just nodded his head, still flabbergasted and turned around. Cuddy then focused her attention back to House. She tried hard not to break off into laughter as House's expression was priceless. His mouth was slightly ajar as he stared at her his eyes wide opened and obviously startled by her previous actions. She ceased the moment as she quickly grabbed the yellow ball from House's hand. She gave him an amused smirk as she turned around to her office. House realized her sudden departure and snapped out of his shock state.

'Hey that's stealing! It's mine! You know I'm just going to steal it back, right??!'

Cuddy turned her head and grinned at him:

'Go on. I dare you.'

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to update as soon as possible :)**


	2. Sparkles on a night stand

**Hello again! I know it has not been 24 hr since my last update but I just couldn't resist :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the ones who added my story as their favorites/alert****s. It's such a pleasure to know that you guys enjoyed it! I honestly couldn't stop smiling all day after my first review ;)**

**So this chapter follows the last chapter.**** I really like this one especially the end. Enjoy it!**

***** By the way, I've got a lot of ideas for dares but if you guys have ideas too, I would be more than happy to write about it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House md [I just love huddy (L)]**

**-------------**

**CHAPTER 2 – Sparkles on a ****night stand **

'I'm sorry Mr. Bass, but may I just interrupt briefly.'

Cuddy stood up as ten pairs of eyes were on her as she approached the end of the table. She smiled at the donors and broke the silence in the best professional and administrative voice she could muster:

'The issue, gentlemen, is really focusing on the expansion of the oncology department. Research in that domain is essential to the development of not only…'

She was cut off by the sudden appearance of a nurse.

'I am so sorry to interrupt your board meeting but I have an urgent message for you.'

Cuddy gave a brief apologetic look to the donors and stepped out of the room.

'What seems to be the problem?'

'Dr House called for an emergency saying you should immediately go to your office. He was really insistent.'

Cuddy walked towards the elevator. She was wondering what could be so urgent that House would make her storm out of the middle of an important board meeting. She quickly stepped off the elevator, her heels clicking on the marble floor. After passing through the clinic in haste, she finally made it to her office. She swung the door opened and froze at the sight before her. Her floor was covered with files and papers. Her desk was a complete mess. Several drawers of her back cabinets were opened. House stood in the middle of this chaotic mess, sitting in her chair. His attention was focused on her desk drawer as he was searching franticly inside it.

'House, her voice was shaky, mixing anger and shock, What do you think you are doing?!'

'Where did you hide it?' He asked without even glancing at her

He stood up from the desk and limped towards the cabinet in the back of the room. He started to go through the top drawer. Cuddy immediately made her way through the mess and grabbed is arm.

'House! First you call me out of an important board meeting saying it was urgent, then when I come in here I see you made an utter mess of my office and when I ask you why you respond by an absurd question ?!! So I repeat myself, what are doing in my office?' She muttered frustrated.

'Where did you put it?'

'For god's sake House! Where did I put what ?'

'Where did you put my sparkling yellow ball you stole from me'

She released her grip on his arm and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, House could see the anger flashing throw her gaze.

'You interrupted a board meeting, you ransacked my office, you violated my personal space for A BALL?!'

'Not just A ball. A sparkling yellow ball.' House grinned at her

She clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip to avoid screaming at him. She inhaled deeply again.

'I am now going to turn around and go back to my meeting. When I come back here I want this place cleaned up and exactly as it was before I left. And before you ask this isn't a negotiation.'

Cuddy turned around, trying hard not to explode out of anger.

'But you didn't tell me where my ball was.' He whined

She faced him once again. Her facial expression was no longer holding any sign of anger but instead she was grinning at him as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

'This isn't about the ball. Your obsession goes beyond that. You just can't stand losing a dare!'

House just stared at her. She approached him slowly.

'You are unbelievable. So you think that annoying me is going to accomplish your devious plan to make me give you the ball back?'

'Worked until now.'

'Well, keep dreaming because you will never find it here House. You think I would be so dense that I would hide it where you could most likely found it??'

'Is that rhetorical?'

She took once more a step towards him as she gazed deep into his eyes.

'I'm sorry House but I'm afraid you will never accomplish this dare because you'll never found where I hid the ball.'

'Is that a statement or a challenge?' He whispered into her hear.

She took a few steps back and just gave him a witty smile.

'OH it's on mister' House cried out as she was walking towards the door. He followed her but was stopped by the administrative tone of her voice.

'Oh no I don't think so. You are staying here until this mess is cleaned. I want every file and paper scattered around this room put back into its rightful place. And if I come back and this place isn't spotless, I really hope you enjoy your extra twenty hours of clinic duty.'

* * *

The meeting finished after two hours of debating and heated conversation between the donors and the head of the hospital. Cuddy was exhausted and House's stunt did play a major part in her tiredness. She decided to go home a little early. She grabbed her belongings and rapidly walked towards the hospital car park. Cuddy hopped into her car and after a ten minute drive; she pulled her car in front of her house. She grabbed her keys from her purse and opened her front door. She collapsed on her couch, massaging her temples lightly. She kicked off her shoes and curled up into her couch. She started to relax when she felt a warm object on her back. She gasped loudly as she rolled off her couch. Her body crushed again the marble floor as she cried out in pain.

'House! What are you doing here?!' Cuddy screamed out.

House grabbed her arm and helped her stand up, an apparent amused smile on his face. She slapped his hand away as soon as she was up and glared at him, feeling a mixture of physical pain and anger.

'First you destroy my office and now you break into my home!! What the hell is wrong with you?!'

'Hey, hey you were the one who challenged me to bring back the ball. The blame is on you, boss.'

'Don't you 'boss' me! You can't just break into someone's home because of a yellow ball?! House this is utterly inappropriate...'

'Will it help if you told you I did your dishes?'

'Gee I don't know as I'm overwhelmed by a feeling of self violation!' she replied, sarcasm dripping through her voice

'Where did you put it? It's not in the kitchen or the leaving room and I'm guessing it's not in the bathroom either...'

'You went through my stuff?!' Her mouth was slightly opened and her bottom lip was trembling from shock and anger.

'I know for a fact it wasn't in your office ergo – the only place where you could have hid it is here.'

'I admire your sense of deduction Sherlock, but I'm afraid you're mistaken. I did not hide the ball in my house...'

'I'm guessing the bed room?'

'NO!'' she blurted out. She instantly realized she may have been too quick to answer as a mischievous grin spread across House's face. He turned his back and walked as fast as his cane would allow him towards Cuddy's bedroom. After a splint second Cuddy understood the motives of House's sudden departure. She ran out after him but screamed out in pain as she put pressure on her left ankle. She realized she had twisted it when she fell off the couch. She took a deep breath and limped towards the bedroom door, which was already ajar as House had just entered.

House quickly scanned the room with his eyes. An object caught immediately his eye because of its bright sparkles. House gave Cuddy, who had just entered the room, a victorious grin and approached the night stand where the ball lied.

Despite the staggering pain in her ankle, Cuddy tried her best to run up to House before he could attain his target. She grabbed his jacket from the back and he turned around but lost his balance in the process. He fell heavily on Cuddy as she let out a cry. House was crushed against Cuddy's petite figure. With all the strength she could muster she pushed House to side as he rolled on the floor next to her. She stood up ignoring her twisted ankle and snatched the ball out of her bed stand. She held it out triumphantly a satisfied grin on her face. House, who was still standing on the floor, grabbed her wrist and brought her down with him. She fell on him and her head hit House's chest. Despite the pain that now traveled through her entire body from her ankle to her head, she managed to gather herself up as she was now straddling House. She held out the ball hopelessly as high as she could but with House's tall figure he could still easily grabbed it from her hand. House smiled at her desperate action and got his back up so that their faces were inches apart. He grinned mischievously at her.

'House I swear whatever you do I won't let go of that ball.'

He moved his lips to her hear as he whispered:

'Is that a challenge? Because I thought I was already winning the last one.'

At the sensation of his hot breath on her hear, her breathing rhythm increased. Despite her apparent blush she tried to keep the control of the situation:

'I swear House there's nothing that would make me….' She did not finish her sentence as House's lips crushed on hers. She tried to resist for a splint of second but quickly melted into House's mouth. She lowered her arms as she completely abandoned herself in the kiss. She then realized House's hidden motives too late as he snatched the ball out of her hand. She immediately broke off the kiss and fell backwards on the floor. House smiled widely at her and got up as he grabbed his cane.

'I win.' He said in a triumphant voice as he walked out of the room.

Cuddy just stared at him as he disappeared behind her bed room door. Oh this game was on!

--------

**Thank you for reading :D I'll update as soon as I can****. The next chapter will include a kiss and a fundraiser [yeah when I think about it most of the chapters will include kisses (most of the time Huddy kisses ;) )]**


	3. So much for 'bros over hoes'

**Hello yet again :D**

**Thank you again so much for the great reviews. I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this and I'm having so much fun writing it.**

**I'd like to dedicate this particular chapter to someone very dear to my heart, one of my very best friends. She was my main inspiration for this chapter. N. I love you so damn much and thanks for your wonderful reviews.**

**This story starts at the beginning of season 6 so I'll just admit that Foreman and Thirteen are still together as are Cameron and Chace [no I killed a patient story and I left you because you weren't feeling guilty]. This chapter is quite long compared to the second one but I hope you appreciate it just as much. By the way you need to have read the first chapter to fully understand this one.**

**As usual, read and enjoy :) **

**--- By the way I just watched the new House episode and I don't know about you guys but I was really disappointed by Cuddy's attitude towards House. He was really sweet. I hope they get back to their teasing selves soon. :( I miss HUDDY**

--------------

**CHAPTER 3- So much for 'bros over hoes'**

Cuddy was leaning on the nurse's station as she was signing off charts. Although it was ten o'clock in the morning, Cuddy was trying her best to fight her exhaustion as she did not get a lot of sleep the previous night because of unfinished work. She gently rubbed her eyes and took a sip of her coffee hoping a strong dose of caffeine would wake her up. Suddenly a loud noise of doors banging together got her attention. She glanced at the clinic entrance and immediately frowned as she saw House approaching in her direction.

'House its ten o'clock! I'm guessing by your coat and your bag pack that you just got in...'

'Well good morning sunshine! Did you do something to your hair? I swear I can see something dif..'

'House what do you want?'

'I'm truly shocked, House held out his hand to his chest in attempt of a more dramatic effect, There is such a thing as giving free compliments!'

'Riiiiight. And there is such a thing as running away from annoying doctors.'

She grabbed the charts off the nurse's station.

'How's the ankle?' House asked smiling innocently at her.

'Better. Do you have any other questions about other parts of my anatomy or can I go?'' Cuddy retorted frustrated.

'Well if you insist…'

Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked towards her office's doors. She was interrupted by the sound of her name.

'Dr. Cuddy! I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy!'

Cuddy turned around, giving the best fake smile she could muster.

'Good morning Dr. Jones. What may I do for you?'

'Well… I was wondering… I mean if it isn't appropriate… I was wondering what you were doing tonight?'

Before Cuddy could answer a loud noise coming from the nurse's station echoed through the room. She let out a sigh as she saw House leaning on the counter, a nonchalant expression spread across his face. Charts were scattered on the floor at his feet. Cuddy gave Dr. Jones an apologetic smile and angrily approached House. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the side as nurses where picking up the charts on the floor, the same frustrated expression on their face as the dean of medicine.

'House what are you doing?!' She hissed through her teethes,

'Me? I'm not doing anything… I was barely helping a colleague.'

'House! I didn't need any help. You don't have to get involved in every aspects of my life.'

'Your mouth says no, your eyes say 'oh help me please'. Anyways, you got to admire the guy's guts because he should know that you have one dating rule: never date a colleague.'

'Who I date is not of any of your business, I can date who I want. If I wanted I could perfectly date a fellow doctor.'

House grinned at her as he took a step forward, invading her personal space.

'I dare you to go on a date with him.' House whispered to her as she bit her bottom lip knowing she was now trapped in his challenge. She inhaled deeply and turned back towards her doors office where Jones still stood.

'I'm sorry for that. I would love to go on date with you. Pick me up tonight at seven?'

The doctor was slightly shocked by her sudden acceptance but smiled at her.

'Sure. Seven sounds good. I'll see you then.'

She nodded and he walked away. She opened the door to her office and glanced towards the nurse's counter where House still stood. She gave him a victorious smile as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

----------

'…So that's when the guy says 'Hey I'm only a farmer I can pee wherever I want''

Jones snorted at his joke as he took a sip of his wine. Cuddy forced a smile but clenched her fists under the table. One hour had passed since they first arrived at the restaurant. Cuddy was trying the best she could not to show any sign of annoyance as she could not bear the doctor's crude comments and rude jokes. She felt the vibration of her phone and she sighed in relief. She apologized in a mumble as she grabbed her phone. She opened the text she had just received and immediately frowned as she saw who the submitter was.

**To: L. Cuddy**

**From: G. House**

**20/11/2009 20:03**

Having fun? I hear victory on my hand… bet you are already clenching your fists by now

**To: **

**From: L. Cuddy**

**20/11/2009 20:04**

Actually I'm having the best time. You know, I think he may be THE one.

**To: L. Cuddy**

**From: G. House**

**20/11/2009 20:05**

Liar. If you were having fun, you wouldn't be responding.

**To: **

**From: L. Cuddy**

**20/11/2009 20:05**

Afraid to lose?

**To: L. Cuddy**

**From: G. House**

**20/11/2009 20:06**

Whatever makes you sleep at night.

Cuddy put her phone back in her bag even though House's texts had been the most fun she had had during the entire evening.

'Is everything ok?' Dr. Jones asked concerned.

Cuddy faked a smile.

'Yes. Nothing important.'

'Now where were we?' She sighed. This was going to be a long night.

----------

'I hate House!' Cuddy muttered as she stormed into Wilson's office.

'What did he do this time?' the oncologist asked slightly amused.

'Well, she sighed, it's partly my fault as I did choose to be unrolled in his sick little games.'

'I'm intrigued; do elaborate.'

'He dared me to go on a date with one of the doctor. However at that time, I had no idea the guy would be such a freak! And the cherry on top is now he won't leave me alone. He called me eight times yesterday for god's sake!'

'What is his name?'

'Dr. Jones'

'ohhhh…, Wilson raised his eyebrows, he has a reputation as a real obsessive freak here. He's especially known for his rude unfunny jokes.'

'I'm going to kill House.' She muttered angrily.

'Just don't answer his calls, he'll get the message. Anyways is everything ready for tonight's thanksgiving fundraiser?'

Cuddy massaged her temples. 'More or less. You are attending right?'

'Yeah and so is Jones if I may say so.'

Cuddy grunted and closed her eyes in frustration. An idea suddenly dawned on her. She smiled at Wilson who immediately became worried about her sudden change of attitude.

'I have a plan to get rid of Jones! You can be my date at the fundraiser so then he can understand thoroughly that I am NO longer interested. I still get to win House's challenge and I get rid of Jones. It's a win win situation!' Cuddy gave the oncologist a huge grin.

'hum… Not that I would mind but I already have a date.'

'Oh come on Wilson. What could be more important than helping a friend?'

'The new hot nurse in PEDs. I mean have you seen her?'

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

'Fine. So much for 'bros over hoes'. Thanks for your help.' She replied sarcastically as she closed the door behind her.

-----------

'Well hello party-pants! Did you at least have a little sleep last night?'

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she entered House's office.

'House this is just a reminder that tonight's thanks giving is compulsory for ALL doctors.'

'That's good as I am a diagnostician – ergo, I don't need to go.'

She placed her hand on his desks and leaned forward so that she was directly staring at him.

'House you are going to the fundraiser tonight. It's either you go or I put every TV in this hospital on the pottery channel and you get to have 48 extra hours of clinic duty.'

'I'm sorry did you say something?' House said as he was staring at her low cut top.

Cuddy grinned and leaned a little forward so he could have a better view of her cleavage.

'I was saying: so it is settled?'

'huhuh' House agreed as he was currently distracted by a part of Cuddy's anatomy. Cuddy smiled in victory.

'Ok then it's all good. Wilson is coming too. You'll have all your friend there.' She insisted on the singular of 'friend' as she turned her back.

House snapped out of his semi-coma state and realized her trick.

'Hey now, you can't use parts of your anatomy to manipulate your coworkers! It's dishonest!'

Cuddy smiled at him victoriously as she raised one eyebrow.

'Yes I can. And by the way I win.'

'I'm not so sure about that. How's Dr Jones?'

Cuddy's smile instantly faded as she walked out of the room.

---------

House quickly scanned around the room. On the right corner, right next to the clinic doors, a band was playing as some of the guests danced to the rhythm of the music. House limped into the middle of the room. He glanced at Cameron and Chace who were in the middle of a conversation with Thirteen and Foreman. Cameron gave him a smile as she soon as she saw him.

'Wow House, you actually made it. I never thought I saw the day where the word fundraiser and House would be put in the same sentence.'

'Well it was either this or curing whining brats for 48 hours.'

'Riiiight. I'm sure this is not a ploy to annoy Cuddy.'

'What a horrible thing to say Wilson! Shame on you and I thought..' He didn't finish his sentence as he finally caught Cuddy's figure in the corner of the room. She was speaking to a donor, her best professional smile spread across her face. House could not help but be slightly amazed by how beautiful she looked tonight. She was wearing a dark blue backless dress. Her hair was straightened and she was sipping a glass of champagne. As soon as she felt House's stare on her she glanced at him. He gave her his signature smirk as she rolled her eyes. She excused herself and started walking towards them.

'Well House you must really hate clinic hours. I'm actually surprised you came.'

'Well you know me, always there when needed. What can I say? I'm a humanitarian'

Before she could replied she felt a hand on her back. She turned her head, slightly startled.

'Good evening Lisa. You look lovely,'

Cuddy's eyes widened at the sound of Jones' voice. House could not hide is amusement as he held out his hand to the doctor.

'Well hello Dr. Jones. I'm Dr House!'

He shook his hand.

' Wow how horrible is the decoration! Here I thought it would be thanksgiving, more like thanks for peeing.' Jones snorted loudly at his own joke.

House smirked at Cuddy as she closed her eyes in despair.

----------

After one hour, to House's amusement, Cuddy was on the edge of tears. Dr. Jones had not left her side once and she had been forced to dance with him three times. House had ceased every opportunity to make her suffer even more as he kept making the conversation longer between him and Jones.

'So that's when I said to the guy 'get a life!'' House laughed as Cuddy clenched her fists.

'That's a good one Jones.' Next to House stood Wilson and his date who were in the middle of their own conversation.

'I'm actually thirsty; I'm going to get a beer.' As Jones left, Cuddy sighed in relief. She then glared at House and slapped his arm.

'What is the matter with you?! Now I'll never get rid of him! I've really got to find a way out of this mess!'

'What? I think he's a pretty great guy. Seriously Cuddy nice catch!' Before she could retort, a slow song echoed through the room. Wilson grabbed the nurse's hand as they walked towards the middle of the dance floor.

'No he's going to want to dance again and try to cop a feel, again. Quick I need someone to dance with!' She said panicked.

'I personally think that..' he didn't finished his sentenced as Cuddy firmly grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the dance floor. She put his hands on her hips and lied hers on his shoulders. House was slightly startled by her sudden actions but quickly hide his shock.

'If you wanted to dance with me so bad all you had to do was ask.' She glared at him.

'Now I need a plan, she said desperately. You put me in this mess; you figure a way out of it!'

'I wasn't the one who accepted the challenge!' Cuddy rolled her eyes and frowned as she was trying to find ideas to get rid of Jones.

'The only way he could leave me alone if he really knew I wasn't interested at all in him which means...'

'You better think faster, he cut her off, because he's coming this way.'

She worryingly followed House's glare. Suddenly an idea dawned on her. She removed her hands from House's shoulder and cupped his cheeks. She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him angrily. House was completely flabbergasted by her sudden actions and quickly replied passionately. She broke off the kiss and glanced to her side. She smiled in victory as Jones now stood in the opposite corner of the room, obviously having gotten the message. The song ended and House let go of Cuddy. He grabbed something in his pocket and threw it at Cuddy. She caught it in her right hand, slightly taken aback by House's sudden movement. She looked down and smiled at the yellow sparkling object lying in her hand.

'You win. I'll be waiting' House grinned at her and walked away from the dance floor. Cuddy chuckled to herself. Let the games begin!

-----

**Thank you so much for reading hope you appreciated.**

**The next chapter includes Cuddy in a tiny white towel… need I say more ;) ???**


	4. Never bet against a bettor

**Hello again!**

**I just want to thank you all for all the great reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**So another reminder that this story takes place at the very beginning of season 6 so Cameron and Chase are still together [and happily married I might add]. I had a really great time writing this chapter, especially the end.**

**I'm so excited for the next House episode. Real Estate war sound really niiiiiiice. **

**Happy Thanksgiving and as usual read and enjoy XD **

**-------**

**CHAPTER 4- Never bet against a bettor**

Distant chuckles were heard as Cuddy walked into the hospital's lobby. Two days had gone by since the fundraiser but rumors were still going on pertaining to the kiss House and Cuddy shared on the dance floor. Cuddy had heard absurd speculations involving mostly her sleeping with House. As she entered the clinic her attention was caught by two of the nurses eying her and giggling. She sighed in frustration. She was getting tired of all the gossip going around in the hospital. She quickly stepped into her office and heavily fell on her couch. She massaged her temples gently and inhaled deeply.

'If you want a massage so bad, all you have to do is ask.'

She was slightly startled at the sound of House's voice. He was standing in her bathroom's doorway, grinning at her.

'House do you always need to do that?'

'Do what?' He asked innocently.

'Almost give people heart attacks by breaking into their house or office. You know I could sue you for violation of property right?'

'No you couldn't, you love me too much for that.' She laughed sarcastically at him as he sat next to her on the couch.

'You know most people here think we've been sleeping together since the fundraiser. I even heard one rumor that we got married.'

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she stood and put on her lab coat.

'Yeah right and I'm sure you have nothing to do with that.'

'I may have slipped out the word ''marriage' associated with 'dean of medicine' but I wasn't the one who misinterpreted it.'

'Yeah why would anyone misinterpret that?'

'By the way what's with the unidentified personnel with ladders working in the lobby?'

'They are repainting the hospital's lobby. And before you ask no, they are not going to draw a picture of Angelina Jolie on the hospital's walls no matter how much you pay them.'

'Jessica Alba works too… I'm always opened minded. However I do find a certain unfairness to that. How come the board has a budget for repainting the lobby but no money to finance plasma TVs in every doctor's office?'

She sighed and walked out of her office to the nurse's station as House followed her closely. She grabbed one of the charts on the counter and scanned it quickly. She turned around and stopped abruptly as House was standing in front of her.

'House don't you have something better to do then following me around?'

'Wilson is with a patient and there's nothing on TV. Annoying you is my next distraction after that,'

Cuddy chuckled as she walked towards the exam room 1 and grabbed the door handle.

'Although I'm flattered, I've got another way I think that will distract you.'

House grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

'Well if you insist. Is that why you're dragging me into this exam room?'

Cuddy rolled her eyes at his innuendo. She pushed the door and entered the door with the best administrative voice she could muster:

'What may I do for ...' She did not finish her sentence as she looked at the patient. Sitting on the exam table was a girl of about eighteen years old, wearing nothing but the smallest bikini Cuddy had ever laid her eyes on. Next to her stood a dark haired girl of about the same age, wearing the same attire as her friend. She spoke first, seeing Cuddy's flabbergasted expression:

'My friend and I were helping in a car wash raise but she fell and opened her arms. We think she needs sutures so we came directly here.'

Cuddy regained her thoughts and cleared her throat.

'Yes you had a good reflex. Let me look at your arm.'

House was still standing in the doorway not missing any second of the show. Cuddy noticed his presence and pushed him outside.

'Are you sure you don't need me in the clinic? I'd be more than happy to take over this patient.'

'I'm sure you would.' She replied sarcastically as she closed the door.

-----------

An hour later, House was getting bored and had no intention of following Cuddy's orders to go do his clinic hours. He stormed into Wilson's office and sat on the chair opposite of his best friend. Wilson only briefly glanced at him and focused his attention back to his computer.

'House, daddy is busy right now. Will you play outside for a while and if you are a good boy I'll buy you an ice-cream later.'

'Ok. I just came here to see what you wanted to do tonight.'

'I can't tonight. I've got a lecture.'

'When does lecture ever happen in the evening?'

'This is a special lecture organized by the oncology department. I'm sorry House but it starts at seven and I'm not sure when it will finish, but I'm sure you'll survive without me.'

House gave him a pout and got up.

'I want a divorce.' Wilson chuckled as House walked out of the office.

----------

'House!'

House limped as fast as he could but she soon caught up with him.

'Not going to beat me in a foot race. What are you doing wondering along the corridors? Why aren't you in the clinic?'

'I'm actually with a patient right now. We are playing hide and seek. I'm trying to find him. Have you by any chance seen him around here?'

Cuddy glared at him, not amused.

'While you're here do make yourself useful. I could use an extra hand.'

'But mooooom.!'

'Come. I need to carry some medical supplies from one of the supply closet for the clinic.'

They both walked towards the closet, situated on their right. Cuddy turned the door handle and opened the door. Loud gasps echoed through the dark closet. Cuddy turned on the lights and froze at the sight before her. Chase, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts stood in the middle of the closet. Cameron lied next to him, desperately trying to cover her nakedness with Chase's shirt. She crossed her arms over her bare chest and looked down embarrassed, a red crimson covering both her cheeks.

'Well Cuddy it looks like this closet is already full… Looks like we'll have to find another one… unless you are up for it?' House said amused by the situation.

Cuddy only frowned at his joke and closed the closet's door. She closed her eyes in frustration thinking of the scene she just witnessed.

'Well Cuddy, that's four people we saw today who where half naked. Looks like you're next.'

Cuddy chuckled sarcastically at him.

'Yeah right. However you forgot something. Unlike them I know something called 'professionalism'. And that concept doesn't include being in any time of the day, half naked in the hospital.'

'So you are basically saying that you could never be caught half naked in the hospital.'

'Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying. I would actually dare anyone to try.' She blurted out too quickly. She then realized the impact of her words as House stepped closer to her, playfully grinning at her.

'It's a challenge I'm willing to pursue.'

'Well good luck because you'll never succeed.' She retorted as she turned around and disappeared through the corridor.

------------

It was past seven o'clock and Cuddy had just finished most of her paperwork. She still needed to pay a visit to the dermatology department regarding some finances before she could go home. File in hand; she rapidly stepped out of the clinic. Her heels clicking on the marble floor, she walked through the lobby. The people in charge of repainting were still working. She approached the elevator. However before she could reach her destination she suddenly felt a large mass falling on her head. A few seconds later she was covered with red paint from head to toe.

She looked up annoyingly. One of the workers holding a now empty bucket gave her his best apologetic smile. She groaned in frustration and decided to directly head to the restroom before she could be seen and humiliated. She stepped in the elevator which was empty, luckily for her. She decided to avoid any doctors; therefore she pressed the button to the fifth floor which held most of the conferences' rooms. At this late hour, she thought to herself, nobody would be in a meeting and she could therefore clean herself up without anyone noticing.

A few moments later she was in a restroom. Luckily for her, out of all her clothes only her jacket was really covered in red paint. The shirt she was wearing underneath was still intact. She sighed in relief. Her skirt only reveled a small amount of paint, which she cleaned up with water as best as she could. Seeing her red hair she decided she really needed a shower. She grabbed one of the white towels out of the supply closet. She stepped into the shower and tried desperately to get all the paint out of her hair.

After ten minutes, traces of paint had completely disappeared from Cuddy's skin. Satisfied with the result of her shower, she grabbed the white towel and rapped herself in it. The small cloth barely covered her body but it was sufficient to hide her nakedness. She stepped out of the shower, drying her hair in one hand. She suddenly frowned as she glanced at where she had left her clothes, as they had disappeared from their previous location. She scanned the room worryingly, hoping to find them somewhere else.

She glanced at the restroom's entrance and instantly frowned. House was leaning against the restroom's door, a mischievous grin spread across his face. In his hand laid her clothes.

'House, give me my clothes back.' she hisses through her teeth angrily.

'If you want it, you're going to have to come and get it.' He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and disappeared behind the door. She mumbled in frustration and quickly followed him out, firmly gripping on her towel. The growing anger that was invading her body made her forget completely her current garment.

She stormed out of the bathroom angrily and saw House limping away though the empty corridor. She ran after him.

'House! Come back here NOW!' she yelled at him.

House suddenly changed direction and opened one of the doors in the corridor. She quickly followed him and swung the door open.

'House I swear if you don't give them back to me right now I'm going to..' She froze in place as she looked around the room. A hundred pair of eyes was staring at her, most of them amused by the situation and Cuddy's attire. Cuddy blushed and realized the room was actually a lecture room where over her hundred students were present. Wilson was standing on the front stage, a microphone in his hand, an amused yet shocked look on his face.

Cuddy was standing in the back of the room, trying desperately to hide her naked body by clenching on the small towel as hard as she could. She mumbled an apology and rapidly got out of the room as chuckles started to echo through the room.

Still ashamed of what had just happened, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. A clear of throat made her opened them as House stood in front of her, handing her the pile of clothes. She snatched them from him and gave him a glare. She turned her back and started to walk back to the bathroom.

'Always remember: never bet against a bettor. Just leave the ball on my desk.'

She chuckled sarcastically. He was going to pay for this. Oh yes he was going to pay big time!

**------**

**THANKS for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter includes Cuddy being forced to live with House…. Need I say more ;) ???**


	5. One night, one bet

**Hello everyone :)**

**Thank you so much for all your GREAT reviews; they are always very much appreciated! A special thanks to **Monkey and Music Lover **and **noukivav018**. Thanks for following my story and submitting such wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**So this chapter is a little long, I hope you enjoy it. This idea actually came from my sister who I want to give my thanks and love XD**

**I had fun writing this chapter. As usual read and enjoy :)**

**--------**

**Chapter 5- One night, one bet**

Cuddy was sitting at her desk, trying her hardest not to think about anything else then work. Since the 'towel incident', it had been a very hard week for Cuddy. Every time she walked somewhere she heard giggling and always looked down embarrassed. House, of course, had enjoyed every minute of it and was always the first one to bring up the word 'towel' or 'lecture room' in public. She sighed and inhaled deeply.

'Good morning Cuddles!' House cried out as he stormed into her office.

'What do you want House?' She mumbled angrily.

'I just wanted to show you my new screen saver; he said as he took out his phone, Apparently people weren't just staring in the lecture room.'

Cuddy approached him and glanced at his screen saver. She bit her bottom lip as she saw a picture of her clenching on a white towel. She snatched the phone from his hand.

'Hey give it back to me!'

'Not before I press delete.'

As she was about to hit the delete button, House grabbed firmly his phone from her hand. Cuddy however did not let go. He was surprised by her strong grip and pushed her against her desk in attempt to make her let go of the phone. Some of the files fell on the floor as Cuddy's body hit the desk. She glared at House and bent down to pick them up, letting go of House's phone in the process.

'Wow… you would rather have a clean and organized office then have that picture deleted. So basically you are putting organization and cleaning before your own pride. Interesting.'

'These files are important.'

'Riiiiight.. just admit it you are a neat freak.'

'I am not!' she said as she put the files in a neat pile on her desk.

'Yes you are and you know it!'

'No. I. Am. Not. Don't you have somewhere to be? Wait let me rephrase that. Can you just get out of my office.'

'Interesting. You're deflecting.'

Cuddy sighed angrily. He turned around and walked towards the doors of her office. On his way he picked up one of the medical books on one of the display. He let it fall to the floor, a nonchalant expression spread across his face.

'Oooopppssss.' He grinned at her wittingly and quickly stepped out of her office.

--------------

It was almost midnight but Cuddy could not sleep. She had tried desperately to drift off into a peaceful sleep. After an hour of lying on her bed she decided to do something more useful than just lay there. She remembered she had still some chores to do around her house. She grabbed a mop from her kitchen closet and started to clean her kitchen's floor. She was suddenly interrupted by her house's bell. She quickly walked towards her House's entrance, wondering who it could be at this late hour. She opened her door and frowned as she saw House standing on her doorstep.

'House it's the middle of the night! What do you want?'

'Love, happiness, money like everyone really.'

'Well in that case goodbye.' She closed the door but House put his hand on the wooden surface, forbidding her to close it completely.

'My patient needs a brain biopsy. I need you to sign off the chart.'

She grunted and made her way to her kitchen, House following her closely. She grabbed a pen and grabbed the file from House's hand. She did not even have the will to argue with him so she just signed the paper quickly.

'Here.' House grabbed the file scanning her kitchen.

'Were you actually cleaning your kitchen before I arrived?'

'No I was not.' She lied defensively. However he saw right through her and grinned.

'Yes you were. Now are you ready to admit that you have OCD?'

'I am not a neat freak! If I wanted I could perfectly live anywhere, no matter how messy it is.'

'Riiiiiight. You could never live in a guy's apartment Cuddy for more than one night. Just admit it: you are too freakishly organized and all about personal hygiene for that.'

She took a step towards him, staring angrily into his deep blue eyes.

'I could perfectly live with a man, no matter how messy he is.'

House gave her a mischievous smile.

'Let's prove that theory shall we? I dare you to live with me for an entire night. If you succeed I'll admit that you might have a slight chance to have a boyfriend.'

'You are going to lose anyway.' She retorted.

'It's a deal! So tomorrow you'll come spend the night at my apartment. Get a good night sleep; you're going to need it.' He gave her a last smile and left her house. She stood for a minute in the middle of her kitchen realizing the full consequences of the dare. She sighed. This was going to be the longest night of her existence.

-------------

The next day went smoothly. She had packed some of her belongings to bring over to House's apartment. She had scarcely seen him the whole day. She thought it might be because of his current patient who was probably dying. A small part of her still hoped that maybe House had forgotten about their wager. She was however proven wrong a few minutes later as House stormed through her doors' office.

'Ready to go home my little neat freak?'

She glared at him and grabbed her bag and her coat. She followed him out of her office.

'Just cured my patient by the way. Turns out he had lupus.''

'And you said it's never lupus. Looks like the great Gregory House was proven wrong.'

'You think I'm great?' She blushed slightly as he smirked.

'I think you're the most annoying, arrogant and unscrupulous person I've ever met. But you are a great doctor.'

'This may have been the nicest thing you ever said to me. I'm touched.'

'Whatever makes you sleep at night House.' They had reached the car park and were currently standing in front of House's motorcycle. House grabbed his helmet from the backseat and handed it over to Cuddy.

'No way am I riding that!' Cuddy cried out.

'Well you can always walk there if you want but I think by bike is faster.'

'House under no conditions will I ever get on this motorcycle.'

'Then you lose.' House simply retorted. She bit her bottom lip and against her will, hopped on the bike. House smiled cockily and got on the bike as well. She wrapped her arms tightly around his chest as he started the engine. She gasped as the bike left the car park and tighten her grip in order to keep her balance. She buried her head on House's back as she bit her bottom lip trying to escape her urge to scream. After a short, yet very scary on Cuddy's part, ride they arrived at House's apartment. Cuddy quickly stepped out of the motorcycle her body still shaking from the ride.

'House what is wrong with you?! You do know they invented the word 'speed limit' not just because it looks good in a dictionary!!'

'Glad you enjoyed the ride, he retorted sarcastically, now come on Cuddy where's all your motorcycle spirit? You don't want the tenth grader to think you're cool?'

'Just grab your keys and let's go.'

'Now that's the spirit! I didn't know you were so keen in going into my apartment though. Do have by any chance ulterior motives?' He raised one eyebrow as she rolled her eyes.

'Yeah you wish.'

-------

'HOUSE!' Cuddy's voice echoed through the apartment. House quickly limped towards the bathroom and stormed into the room. He could not help but laugh at the scene before him. Cuddy was standing in the bathtub, wearing only a bra and a pair of pants.

'House, get that thing away from me!' she squealed as she pointed one of her fingers at the floor. House looked down and saw a grey rat lying on the bathroom floor. He picked up the animal and gently ribbed his fingers through its fur.

'Here you are Ralf! I was looking everywhere for you. Did the mean lady scare you?'

'Ralf??!! Seriously Ralf ??! Get that pet of yours away from me NOW!'

House walked out of the room to put the rat back in his cage and came back a moment after. Cuddy was still in the bathtub. Her breathing rhythm had decreased since he first saw her. Despite the frustration present in her eyes, he couldn't help but enjoy the view. After a few seconds he finally broke the silence.

'Sorry Ralf isn't used to strangers. Though I must admit I am enjoying the view from here.' He wiggled is eyebrows as she crossed her arm in attempt to hide her nakedness.

'Thank you House for picking up that rat of yours but I'd like to take a shower so you may go now.'

'Are you sure you don't need some help with that?' She glared at him not amused as he closed the bathroom's door behind him.

------

Cuddy arrived in the living room, wearing a simple pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. House was curled up in his couch, sipping a beer and watching TV. She sighed and realized she was getting really hungry. She had barely eaten anything today. Cuddy walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge. She froze in place. The fridge was empty except for a few bottles of beers. She sighed angrily and stormed into the living room.

'House don't you ever eat?! Why is your fridge empty?'

'Sorry hadn't had the time to buy some groceries this week.'

'Who doesn't have time to buy food?!'

'Guys don't. Told you, you could never live with a guy for more than one night.' He retorted cockily.

She bit her bottom lip to avoid screaming.

'Well since I'm starving I guess we'll just have to order a pizza.'

House smiled at her and grabbed the phone.

'Wow you know the number by heart. I guess the words 'cooking' and 'healthy food' are not in your vocabulary.' She said sarcastically as she sat next to him.

'Yes hello I'd like to order one large pizza please.'

'Order a vegetarian pizza with no anchovies.'

'Yeah I'd like a cheese pizza with extra anchovies.' Cuddy glared at him.

'I don't care I'll just pick them out.' She retorted angrily.

'Yeah and could you cut some anchovies and put them directly into the sauce. Thanks.' He hung up the phone, an evil grin spread across his face. Cuddy gave him and angry glare. She snatched the remote from House's hand and changed the channel.

'Hey I was watching that!'

Cuddy ignored him and relaxed on the couch. He tried to grab the remote back but she held out her hand high in order to avoid his grasp.

'Give it back!' he whined.

'If you want it so bad you're going to have to come and get it.' She instantly regretted her words as House body's crushed onto hers as he grabbed firmly both of her wrists. She tried to resist but he was surprisingly strong. She brought his arm to her mouth and bit him. He let out a cry and dropped the remote he had just grabbed from her hand. She jumped on the opportunity and bent over the couch to get the remote. He instantly jumped from the couch and quickly limped to the other side. He victoriously held out the remote.

'Ah I wi…' He didn't finish is sentence as Cuddy grabbed his shoulder and heavily fell on him. She was now straddling him, a strange déjà vu feeling coming to her mind. She ignored it and grabbed the remote from House's hand. However he didn't let go of it.

'Give. Me. The. Remote.' She uttered angrily.

Before he could respond the door bell echoed through the room. Cuddy let go defeated and got up. House followed her closely as he grabbed his cane. He opened the door to the delivery man. He quickly paid for the pizza and went back to the couch. He still had the remote in his hand. He changed the channel smiling cockily at Cuddy.

'I win again.'

------

After what Cuddy could barely call dinner, exhaustion took over her body and she decided she really needed to sleep. She slowly walked to the bedroom after brushing her teethes and crawled into House's bed. She was about to turn off the light when House's voice echoed through the bedroom.

'I'm sorry but what do you think you're doing?'

'I'm repainting your home isn't it obvious?' She retorted sarcastically.

'Sarcasm doesn't suit you Cuddy, stick with annoyance and cold hearted.'

'Am I blushing? Well I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night.'

'I beg to differ. You are going to sleep but first you are going to get up, walk to the living room and gently lay on the couch. Is that clear or should I go again?'

'I am NOT going to sleep on the couch. I'm forced to be here so I should get the bed.'

'hum cripple here.'

'hum I don't care. Plus you must been used to it by now 'cause tell me how many times did you crash on Wilson's couch? Now go back to the living room and let me sleep.'

'But mooomm...' House whined.

'Oh I'm sorry do you need a bedtime story?'

'That would be nice, if you know what I mean...' He wiggled his eyebrow as she turned off the light, turning the room into semi-darkness. He sighed and turned around. This game had just begun.

-----

Cuddy awoke at the light of the sun shining over her eyes. She buried her head in her pillow to hide her face from the bright light. She started to relax again when she suddenly realized that her head was moving up and down at a constant pace. She lifted up her body and froze. The pillow turned out to be House's chest as he lay besides her, their body closely intertwined as he held out a protective arm around her back. She slapped his hand away as he woke up letting out a cry of pain.

'Who? What? Where? When? Why?' Cuddy mumbled incoherently as she jumped off the bed.

House slowly sat on the bed as he rubbed his eyes.

'Oh no did I sleep walk again?' He said, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

'Have you no decency? You don't just crawl into someone's bed and..'

'Like you didn't enjoy every minute of it!' House cut her off

'I was asleep!' She suddenly caught a glimpse at the alarm clock on House's night stand. Her eyes widened.

'Oh my god House why didn't your alarm go off?! It's 9:47! I have an important board meeting at 10 o'clock! I'm not even dressed!'

'Hey look on the positive side, if you wear this at the meeting you won't even have to worry about people actually listening to you. They'll just have their attention focused elsewhere if you know what I mean. But that's just me, always looking on the bright side!'

She picked up some of her clothes that were scattered around the room and ran up to the bathroom. After what could barely be called a decent shower, she threw on one of her suit. She frantically brushed her hair and grabbed her coat. She was surprised to see House fully dressed with his sun glasses on, holding the door open. She walked passed him as he closed the door behind them. They both hopped on House's motorcycle, this time without any complaints from Cuddy.

After a few minutes they were entering the hospitals car park. Cuddy was slightly startled as House passed his parking space and took the direction of the hospital's doors. He abruptly stopped in front of the lobby's doors causing Cuddy to crash against his back. She removed her helmet and hopped off the bike. She gave House a thankful smile and stormed in the hospital's lobby. She then realized the strange silence. She lifted up her head and scanned the room as every pair of eyes where focused on her and her surprising appearance on House's bike.

'That was fun Cuddles. We should definitely do that another time. Your house at seven tonight?' House's voice echoed through the lobby.

Cuddy turned around to see that he was already gone and quickly made her way to her office as distant chuckles were heard from the lobby. She sighed in frustration as she thought of the gossip already circulating on the nature of her and House's relationship. She may have won the bet but he certainly had won the game. She smirked. He was going to pay for this and this time he will be the one to go down with a bang!

**-----**

**Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are always loved :)**

**Next chapter includes House, Cuddy and LOADS of lollipops…. hehe ;)**


	6. Lollipops are gonna get you down

**Hello again :) **

**Again thank you so much for your great reviews. I just adore them. It's a pleasure to see that you guys are enjoying my story.**

**When I first thought of the idea for the chapter I thought it would be a small chapter… It actually turned out to be the longest I've written yet LOL So I hope you enjoy it! I had so many ideas for this one and it was so much fun writing it. I realized I had been a bit cruel on Cuddy for the past chapter so this time its House's time to suffer XD**

**A little dedication for this chapter to **Monkey and Music Lover** whom I think will appreciate a particular scene in this chapter HAHA I think you're going to like it Jess ;) **

**As usual I hope you enjoy it :)**

**-----------**

**Chapter 6**** – Lollipops are gonna get you down**

House was sitting at his desk, his feet up on the wooden surface. His mind was focused on a sparkling object as he was bouncing the ball against the wall.

'So let me get this straight again. Cuddy spent the night with you but nothing happened because you dared her to but you guys still slept in the same bed and you saw her half naked in the bathroom?' Wilson asked almost confused as he stormed into House's office.

'Yeah that's pretty much it.' House agreed as his attention was still focused on the sparkling ball.

'And why exactly did you sleep in the same bed?'

'I told her monster could not live under the bed but she got scared anyway so I had to use drastic measures.'

'Just admit it: you actually like her. That's why you guys are constantly enrolled in your little games.'

'There isn't a thin line between love and annoyance. There's actually a big wall of China between lo..'

He was interrupted by Cuddy's sudden appearance.

'Hello Wilson. House what are you doing here? You were supposed to be at the clinic thirty minutes ago!'

'Was I now? I totally forgot, just slipped right off my mind.' House said as he faked a shocking expression.

'Yeah I'm sure. But that's ok as you seem very enthusiastic, you can leave the clinic a little later tonight. Think of it as a good deed for all the sick people out there.'

'When you put it that way who am I to refuse?' House retorted sarcastically.

She gave him a fake smile and was about to turn around when House's voice echoed through the room once more:

'Not so fast you.' House threw her the sparkling ball as she caught it in her right hand. 'You won.'

Cuddy stared at the ball for a few moments and focused her attention back on House.

'So this is how it works now? The one who has the ball can dare the other one anything and will only give him the ball back when he has accomplished the dare?'

'Yeah that's about right. Just think of it as dares and sparkles.'

She smiled at him cockily. 'You are going to regret this.'

'We'll just see about that.' He replied giving her the same smirk as her.

She walked out of the office as House stared at her. In their moment of banter House had completely forgotten about Wilson's presence until he broke off the silence.

'Yeah House I'm sorry but I just don't see the great wall here. Some people just call that foreplay.'

Before House could respond, Wilson got out of the office, a proud smirk on his face.

----

'On behalf of the hospital, I would like to personally to thank you for your generous donation for the oncology research department. It has been such a great contribution on the development for this department.'

Cuddy was sitting at her desk, her best professional look spread across her face. Sitting opposite of her were two men of about fifty years old.

'It's been a pleasure contributing to the research department of this hospital. I must say since Taylor, my beloved son, died of lung cancer two years ago I've always felt it was the right thing to do, to avoid any more tragedies in this world by developing research in that area.'

'I whole heartedly agree Mr Lautner and again all my condolences. I'm sure your son would be proud of you. The cornerstone of this hospital is also to provide..' she was cut off as a loud sound echoed through the walls of her office. She looked down at her pager.

'I'm very sorry Mr Lautner and Mr Black but it seems there is an emergency at the clinic. I'll be right back,'

She left her office in haste and ran to the nurse's station.

'I was told there was an emergency.'

The nurse did not respond but pointed at the right corner of the station. Cuddy frowned as she saw House leaning on the counter nonchalantly.

'House! What could be so important that you had to drag me out of an important donor meeting?'

'I'd like to report a great injustice within the walls of this hospital.' He pointed at an empty glass bowl lying on the counter in attempt of much more dramatic effect.' There are no more lollipops.'

'You called me out of a meeting for lollipops?' she said angrily.

'The nurses said that you were in charge of the lollipops filling ergo I had to use drastic measures.'

'Your sugar craving is going to have to wait because mommy has an important meeting to intend to.'

'But I want a lollipop!' House whined.

'House what are you? Five?'

'If I pretend I was five would you give me a lollipop?'

She sighed and glared at him. 'No I won't.'

'First you force your employees to work at the clinic than you let them starve to death? What kind of person are you?!'

She ignored his comment and walked back to her office. Before she entered her office House's voice echoed loudly through the clinic:

'And the answer is still no. I already slept with you once, no matter how hard you beg the answer will still be no.'

She closed her eyes in frustration as distant chuckles were heard from behind.

------

House sighed annoyingly as he closed yet another door of an exam room. He had been at the clinic for more than two hours and was getting bored of hearing patients talking about their various problems. He caught a glimpse at the nurse station and smirked instantly. There, stood Cuddy wearing a lab coat, a red bag in her hand and filling the glass bowl with lollipops. He approached her and snatched one red lollipop from the bowl.

'House! You know those lollipops are actually for patients not for annoying immature doctors with a strong sugar addiction.'

'I so do not have a sugar addiction. I merely crave lollipops.'

'Riiiiight. Just admit it: lollipops have become your new vicodin. You're like a lollipopholic.'

'I am so not!' House retorted

'Please you couldn't go one week without eating lollipops. Better yet two days.'

'Is that a challenge?' he looked at her mischievously

She thought about it for a few seconds and finally responded. 'Yeah I guess it is. I dare you to go on two days without eating any lollipops, starting tomorrow morning.'

'That's a challenge I'm willing to take.' He removed the green rapper and popped the lollipop in his mouth. He winked at Cuddy and turned around. She smirked as he limped away. He was so going down.

---------

The next morning House entered the hospital at ten o'clock. He hesitated to go straight to his office but he finally decided that annoying the dean of medicine would be so much more fun. He froze as approached the clinic doors and looked up. On the ceiling laid a huge green sign where it read 'Lollipop day. Get your free lollipop now'. He entered the clinic and scanned the room. Almost everybody, even the nurses, where eating lollipops. House could actually feel the sensation of sugar in his mouth as he stared at a nurse sucking hungrily on a red lollipop. He tried to resists his sudden sugar rush and walked towards Cuddy's office.

'Get your free lollipop? Did you think that would actually work?'

Cuddy looked up from her paperwork, a fake innocent look spread across her face.

'I don't know what you're talking about. We have lollipop day every year.'

'No we don't, he responded as he approached her, you're just trying to make me lose by making me crave lollipops to such an extent I could not resist any longer.'

'That would be evil.' She smirked as he looked at her playfully

'You little minx! Well too bad it's not going to work.'

He gave her a victorious smile and limped out of the room.

'We'll just see about that.' She whispered to herself.

----

House was walking through the hospital halls. He was slightly startled as Thirteen followed by Foreman came from behind. She was holding a yellow lollipop and handed him a red one.

'Lollipop?'

'Did Cuddy put you up to this?' he asked suspiciously

'I'll take that as no. Our patient is having seizures.'

'What causes nerve damage and now seizures?'

'It could be MS.' Foreman responded.

'Go prove its MS.' they both nodded and turned around.

'Lollipop day. Is there something I should know?' Wilson said amused as he approached House.

'How can you question lollipop day? It's for the dying children Wilson. Have you got no heart?'

'Interesting. You're deflecting with sarcasm. Either this means you are actually emotionally involved in something or that you are losing.'

'I'm not losing!' House instantly snapped at him.

'What did she dare you to do this time?'

'She thought I could not live without lollipops for more than two days. Something about stealing lollipops from the nurse counter that was considered inappropriate… I don't know I wasn't really listening.'

Wilson sighed. 'When do you ever listen to anything House?'

'I'm sorry did you say something?'

Wilson smiled at House wittingly. Before turning around he added:

'Say what you want House but you're still going to lose. You only can't resist a few things in life and sugar is one of them.'

'We will just see about that.' Wilson chuckled and disappeared through the corridors.

----

It had been a very hard day for House. Each time he walked out of his office he felt like everybody was eating lollipops. He had resisted his sugar urges but it was becoming more difficult as time went by. He was sitting on his couch, sipping a glass of bourbon. The house bell suddenly echoed through the living room. House mumbled frustrated and limped towards the door.

'Hello delivery for Mister Gregory House. Please sign here.' A tall dark haired man handed him a form.

He quickly signed it and was surprised by the size of the package. It was about one meter high. House ripped of the paper and quickly opened the box. He froze at the sight before him. The box was full of lollipops. House sighed hungrily and grabbed his phone.

'House it's almost midnight. Are you not familiar with concept of sleeping?'

'Depends associated with what word.' Cuddy sighed at his innuendo.

'What do you want?'

'I want to congratulate you. I must admit I thought the 'lollipop day' was a cunning plot but the box just made you rise to a whole new level.'

'I'm merely tempting your sugar addiction. You are the one who is going to be responsible for losing.'

'No, you are going to be one humiliated when I win.'

'Good night House.'

'What are you wearing?' As a response, the dial tone echoed through the end of the telephone. He chuckled. This game was just becoming interesting.

-------

'A black coffee please.' House rubbed his eyes. He had barely slept the previous night because of the lack of sugar he had had endure the previous day and his growing craving.

'Would you like a lollipop with that? They are free till the end of the week.'

'Since yesterday you have been the tenth, no actually the eleventh person to ask me that. I am trying to find another word for 'no' but they involve many more syllables.' House glared angrily at the man and grabbed the coffee from the counter. He limped out of the cafeteria when he bumped into Cuddy, almost spilling some coffee on her shirt in the process.

'Will you look at that!? I almost spilled ALL my coffee on your shirt.'

'I'm sure it was intentional.'

'Well I do think one shower inside the hospital was enough.' She shot him a glare at the souvenir of her humiliation.

'Black coffee I see. Got trouble sleeping last night? I hope it wasn't because of a sugar craving.'

'No actually I had the best dream last night. You were there and at first it was going in pretty thorough direction but then Thirteen randomly showed up and I can tell you it was..'

'As much as I love hearing about your perverse subconscious, she cut him off, I'm just here to remind you that you have clinic duty this morning.'

'I'm sorry but I'm not sure I'm very familiar with the word 'duty'. Could you please elaborate on that?'

'However I'm sure you're familiar with the concept of pay checks. You know the little piece of paper I sign every month?'

'Is this going somewhere or are we just playing twenty questions?'

'Just go to the clinic House.' She shot him a last glare and turned around. He sighed and unwillingly limped towards the exit.

--------

House entered the exam room, chart in hand, without even glancing at the patient.

'So what can I do for you on this beautiful morning miss…, he gave a quick glance at the file, Jessica.'

'Jess' the young girl sharply responded.

'Well I'm never going to remember that. So what can I..' he didn't finish his sentence as he first laid eyes on the patients.

She was sitting on the exam table, wearing simple jeans and a T-shirt. Her hair was braided and went down to her shoulder. However it was the object the young girl was holding that got House's attention. Moreover, in her hand lied the biggest lollipop House had ever seen. Jessica looked amused as House continued staring at the lollipop and sucked lightly at the top of the multi colored candy.

'Hum..., House tried to distract his sugar needs that were becoming more and more urgent as he stared at the lollipop, what can I do for you and what is with the weird looking dog on your T-shirt?'

'That's not a dog! That's a monkey! Have you never seen one before? They are hairy, small most of the times and you can usually see them at the zoo.' Jessica retorted sarcastically.

'You should leave sarcasm to the master kid. So why are you here?'

'Well this year I decided to be on my school Rally decoration and food committee. So we decided our theme would be multi colored candies.' As she told the story she took small sips of the lollipop she was holding, mischievously grinning at House at the same time. 'I was in charge in displaying the lollipops. They look all so good and smelled utterly wonderful. I felt like I was in sugar heaven. I tasted one of them and I just melted under the sweet yet so power…'

'Ok stop.' House could not hold his craving any longer. His mouth was dry as he desperately tried to think of anything but lollipops.

'Tell me kid how much did Cuddy pay you to tell that story?'

'I don't know what you mean and my name is Jess.'

'Whatever she's paying you I'll double it.'

The young girl looked at him suspiciously and after a few seconds broke the silence.

'She paid me fifty bucks to come up with a story involving lollipops. So I guess you owe me a hundred.'

House sighed in frustration, got up and walked towards the door.

'Hey, Jessica cried out, a deal is a deal, give me the cash.'

'I'm sorry weird monkey lollipop girl but you can't always get what you want.'

'You can call me whatever you want but do people call you House because of a physical resemblance? And I believe the real quote is you can't always get what you want but if you try sometimes you get what you need. Don't try to play smart with me.' She retorted as she approached him holding out her hand.

House looked at her and took at his wallet, smiling at the girl. He would have normally not paid his deal but he was impressed by her tact. She snatched the bill from his hand. He grabbed the door handle and glanced at the patient one last time.

'Tell me one last thing: were you even sick?'

She smirked at him. 'You'll never know.'

-----

'That woman is going to kill me!' House cried out as he stormed into Wilson's office.

'What did she do this time?' Wilson asked very amused by the situation.

'She actually bribed a patient to make me lose. Can you believe this?'

Wilson only chuckled. 'Wow I didn't know she was that good. She just attained a whole new level of evil. I think she's even beating you.'

'Nobody could ever beat me at that. If I wanted I could make her miserable.'

'Yeah riiiight… but you got to admit she knows how to push your buttons.'

'And by pressing buttons you mean…' Wilson rolled his eyes and got up. He walked through his office's door closely followed by House.

'Hey where are you going?'

'It's almost noon and I'm starving.'

'I'll go with you. And by that I mean you'll pay for food while I steal yours.'

They entered the elevator and pressed the button to the second floor. They quickly exited the lift and walked towards the cafeteria.

'You got to admit she's really good. I think you are in serious trouble here.'

'Please I am so not..' House was interrupted as he entered the cafeteria.

'_Hey what's the big idea? Yo mika!_

_I said, sucking too hard on your lollipop_

_Hey, love's gonna get you down_

_I said, sucking too hard on your lollipop_

_Hey, love's gonna get you down'_ the song echoed loudly in the room as they stepped into the cafeteria. House mumbled angrily between his teethes as Wilson widened his eyes.

'Wow she is good!' House just glared him and turned around.

------

He returned to his office a little frustrated as his sugar craving was becoming more and more important. He abruptly opened the door to his office and gasped at the sight before him. His entire office was covered with lollipops.

They were everywhere. Some were scattered around the floor, others laid on his office and hanged from his windows. House sighed angrily and tried to walk to his desk. He slipped on one of the lollipops and fell heavily on the floor. He clenched his fists in anger. Oh she was just pure evil.

-----

'Bribing a patient, playing the lollipop song, making a lollipop day, sending lollipops to my own house were somewhat bearable but the office violation is the last straw!' House shouted angrily as he burst in Cuddy's office.

She lifted up her head, a little surprised at House's sudden outburst as she sucked gently on the tip of a red lollipop.

'I'm not sure I know what you are talking about.' She slowly said as she approached him.

'You are a cunning, cunning woman!' He cried out as he took a step towards her, staring deep into her eyes.

She grinned at him mischievously as she put the lollipop fully into her mouth. She slowly sucked on it making sure to enjoy the taste. House just stared at her angrily.

'Oh I'm sorry. This is very rude of me. Would you like a lollipop too?' she smirked.

He looked at her for a moment. Suddenly he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against her desk. He crushed his lips against hers and kissed her hungrily. As he sank into the kiss he felt the taste of lollipop invading his mouth. He moaned at the so long sugar taste he had craved for the past two days. He broke of the kiss as she just looked at him astonished. He shot her his signature smirk.

'Thanks for offering. That was the best lollipop I ever tasted.'

He approached his head from hers as she parted her lips. As their lips were only a few inches apart he suddenly pulled back. She was a little startled by his reaction but immediately understood his hidden motives as he victoriously held out the sparkling ball that he had just grabbed from her desk.

'I win.' He gave her one last smirk and exited her office.

Cuddy stood there for a moment still a little shocked from what had just happened. It suddenly dawned on her that House had once again outplayed her. She sighed. She had to admit: he was good. He was really good.

------

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**1 – There was a question about rating as this story is for now only rated K+ and if it was going to turn out M or T. I was wondering if guys want me to include smut in my next chapters? Or would you want me to keep going in a pg13 direction? Or would you want me to include maybe a little bit of implicit smut? **

**2- If you guys have ideas of dares or requests of dares please do tell me and I'll be more than happy to write about it. Don't be shy, everything ideas will be appreciated :)**

**That's about it. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter: Cuddy is forced to pretend to be House's wife but not without consequences… need I say more? ;)**


	7. Marriage and Consequences

**Hello again :) **

**Sorry for the late update, just got really busy this week. But this chapter is really long so I hope this makes up for it XD**

**Thank you for all the great reviews again. I just adore them!**

**Ok so as you may have noticed I changed the rating to T. So most people wanted smut but most of you guys also asked me for like 'tasteful smut' [even though, like one of you guys said, is a bit of an oxymoron XD] which I completely agree with. So there will be some T scenes but I'll write them tastefully, like not TOO descriptive. But no worries I do have one general rule: sexual tension between House and Cuddy is compulsory in my stories XD**

**I had so so so much fun writing this chapter. And when I said in my last update that Cuddy pretends to be House's wife ****albeit not without consequences****, I really wasn't lying ;) **

**As usual read and ENJOY!**

**-----------**

**Chapter 7****- Marriage and Consequences **

'You paged me mistress?' House said playfully as he entered Cuddy's office.

Cuddy just glared at him obviously not amused and approached him, file in hand.

'House please I need you to be serious. In a few minutes, Senator Adam Smith will be arriving to the hospital. He had a seizure and fainted while he was making a speech at a human rights conference.'

'And you're telling me this why?'

'Because I want you to be his doctor. This is an important patient and I need the best diagnostic team I can get.'

'Well if I'm the best who am I to argue?'

'I'm not finished, here is where I'm going to ask you for once to have a sense of social decency. The senator is someone important so he will be surrounded by many people such as body guards, lawyers and other people who work for him. I'm going to ask you please to behave and not offend any of these people.'

'But where would the fun be in that?' House grinned at her.

'House I'm not playing games. Are you seriously going to make me beg?'

'Well if you insist...'

'House! For once do as I am the employer and you are the employee and please listen. I want you to behave. Is that clear?'

'Define clear?'

She sighed and handed him the file. He was about to make another sarcastic comment when the phone on Cuddy's desk rang. Cuddy hurried and picked it up. She simply nodded and mumbled a few words. She quickly walked towards her door's office.

'The patient has arrived. Need you.'

'If only you hadn't say the first sentence , then it would have been…'

'House!, she turned around facing him, their face only inches apart, I promise you if you don't behave and the patient asks to be moved to another hospital, you will never see the light of day again. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?'

'I just love when you get all bossy on me. It's such a turn on.'

She simply sighed and walked out of her office, House following her closely. This wasn't going to be easy she thought to herself.

---

'Good morning Senator. My name is Lisa Cuddy and I am the dean of medicine of this hospital. It is our great honor to have you here. We are very thankful that you chose us.' Cuddy said professionally as she entered the patient's room.

House followed her closely. Taub, Thirteen and Foreman were already in the room, taking care of the patient. The senator was also surrounded by many other people. Two imposing men with sunglasses were standing next to the door as two other men were sitting next to the senator, absorbed in their respective phone conversation. A dark haired woman stood next to him taking notes as he spoke.

'This is doctor House, our best diagnostician. He'll be in charge of your case.' The senator glanced at House, a smile on his face.

'Ah yes I must say I have heard wonderful things about your diagnostic's skills Dr House.'

Before House could respond, Cuddy cut him off.

'Yes House is one of our hospital biggest assets. You can trust him. I would love to stay longer but I have a meeting with one doctor from the oncology department.'

'Well it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Dr Cuddy.'

Cuddy smiled professionally at him. She turned around but House grabbed her arm and leaned closely to her ear.

'I'm the hospital biggest asset?! I always knew you had the hots for me Cuddy but I didn't know you wanted me THAT bad.' He whispered to her.

'I believe my exact words were ONE of the hospital biggest assets. Don't flatter yourself too much House.' She retorted in the same low voice.

'Your lips say 'no' your apparent blush and fast heart beat say 'do me please!''

She shot him a glare and got out of his grasp. He smirked as she left the room.

------

After ordering a few tests for the Senator, House decided to go back to his office to wait for the results. He gasped out of surprise as he entered his office. Sitting in his chair was a tall blond man with dark piercing eyes. He was wearing a black suit and stared at House smirking.

'Well, well Gregory House. Never thought I would see you here.'

'Tim? Tim Burkley?' House asked a little startled.

The man grinned and nodded as he approached House.

'I must say you have changed Greg. Who would have thought with the grades in sciences you had in high school you would have become a doctor. Better yet a famous diagnostician.'

'If I remember correctly I wasn't the one who got caught cheating during midterms. But let's not go back to high school memories shall we. Why are you here Tim?' House retorted sharply.

'I work with the Senator. I'm a member of his party. Actually I'm in charge of all international affairs.'

'I'm not surprised you went into politics. Meaningless words were always your thing.' House smiled victoriously.

'I see you haven't changed Greg. Always as competitive as you were in high school.'

'You're right. Let's not hold grudges. So what have you become?'

'Well I have two degrees in social and political sciences from Princeton and Harvard.'

'Interesting. I have a medical degree. And tell me how long have you been working for Senator Smith?'

'It has been three years. I also recently got engaged to this wonderful woman. What about you, still single? Wouldn't surprise me. You were never a relationship kind of guy.' Tim smirked at him as House shot him an angry glare.

'Actually no. I'm married.' House blurted out without really thinking. Tim's eyes widened in surprise.

'Wow who would have thought Gregory House would have ever tied the knot. And who is the lucky woman? I would just love to meet her.'

'_Damn it, I should have thought this through' _House thought to himself. Before he could respond Cuddy stormed into House's office. House looked at her and smirked mischievously as a cunning plan dawned on him.

'House I… Oh I'm sorry who are you?' Cuddy asked as she saw Tim.

'I'm Tim Burkley, I'm with the Senator.' Tim smiled holding a hand. She shook it awkwardly and looked at House raising an eyebrow wondering why he was talking to the man.

'And this Tim, is Lisa Cuddy, the dean of medicine but most importantly my beloved wife.'

Cuddy's eyes widened at his words and she opened her mouth to respond but House cut her off.

'This honey was my childhood neighbor. We went to same school until high school. Tim was just paying me a nice friendly visit after so long.'

Cuddy smiled forcibly to the man and grabbed House's arm.

'May I talk to you for a moment outside, DARLING.' She hissed through her teethes. House looked amused and followed her to the corridor.

'What the hell is going on House?! And why in the world did you tell him I was your wife?!!'

'The guy is just so annoying.'

'And that is always a reason to tell someone that you married your boss.' she retorted sarcastically.

'You don't understand. We always had this competition thing going on has kids. He always wanted to be better than me and he succeeded most of the times. For god sake's my own mother liked him more than me! So when he told me he was engaged, the marriage line was just the best thing I could think of…'

'But House why did it have to be ME?!'

'You were the one who happened to just walk in. What was I supposed to do?'

'Well first you shouldn't have lied, second out of all the nurses and doctors you could have chosen someone other than me, third you….'

'Yes I get it thank you. But you forgot something, he took a step forward grinning at her mischievously, I have the ball –ergo I can do anything.'

She just stared in his blue eyes awaiting anxiously for the three words he was about to say.

'I dare you to pretend to be my wife until I cure the Senator.'

She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

'Ok, but if anyone hears about this I will kill you.'

She turned around as House grinned victoriously.

'I'll see you later on then sweetheart!' He said loudly as she shot him a glare. This was going to be fun.

----

House had avoided the Senator's room all day in order to avoid another confrontation with Tim. Old grudges had reemerged and he realized that he could still not stand the guy. It was getting late and his team was still working on some tests trying to explain the Senator's sudden seizure. House grabbed his coat and his bag and walked towards the elevator. A few minutes later he was in hospital lobby but was stopped by Cuddy's voice.

'House! Not so fast. What do you think you're doing?!'

'I'm flying a plane isn't it obvious?' She ignored his sarcasm.

'How is your patient?'

'Stable for now. We are still running some tests.'

'And what part of 'we are still running some tests' says 'let's go home'. I already told you this is an important patient. The faster we cure him, the better.'

'And by 'we' you mean my team right? Ergo I can go home. Cheerio !' Before he could limp away she grabbed him firmly by the arm.

'You are not going anywhere. The only walking you are going to do is towards your office.' She hissed.

He opened his mouth to retort but a tall man got his attention in the corner of his eyes. He glanced at Tim who was getting out of the elevator and approaching them. House focused his attention back on Cuddy and grabbed her arm as well, bringing her body close to his. He lowered his head and their lips met. Cuddy strangely did not resist and kissed back. House broke off the kiss and looked at Tim who was now standing just besides them.

'Honey I told you no public display of affection in the hospital. Ah woman, what can I say? They just can't resist my sexy bod.' Tim chuckled as Cuddy blushed slightly. House was still holding her closely to his chest. She was getting uncomfortable to their closeness and could not imagine the gossip already spreading on the kiss they had just shared. House released his grip and she took a step back.

'So anyway I was just telling goodnight as I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow Tim then. Don't stay too long in the hospital sweetheart.'

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and limped away. Tim smiled at her and turned around as well. She was left in the middle of the hospital lobby, still a little startled from what had just happened. It suddenly dawned on her that House had got what he wanted, yet again. She sighed. Damn he was good!

-----------

The next morning, House entered the hospital holding a black coffee. Although he had stayed home all night, he had not had much sleep and he needed caffeine to stay awake. He scanned the lobby quickly and stopped on a tall figure approaching him. He muttered incoherently and faked a smile. Before Tim had reached House, a loud voice echoed through the lobby.

'Gregory House!'

House raised an eyebrow. The voice sounded very familiar but he could not identify it. The answer suddenly dawned on him. He widened his eyes and turned around in a swift motion finding him in front of a short woman glaring at him.

'Mooom ..??! What are you doing here?'

'You thought you could get married and not tell your own mother?!!'

House gasped out of surprise. He certainly did not expect that. He just stared at her startled.

'Blythe! I'm really glad to see you. How have you been?'

The woman smiled and hugged Tim.

'Always the gentleman Timmy. I have been great despite the fact that my own son did not tell me that he got married!'

House snapped back from his semi-coma state.

'Mom what are you doing here?'

'Well Tim here, called me yesterday and told me about your early acquaintance. Then he informed me that you got married. Imagine the shock! So I decided to come down here to congratulate you and meet your lovely wife.'

House gulped and stared at his mother.

'Yeah mom I'm sorry it was…' He was interrupted by Cuddy's presence.

'Ah Dr. Doctor Cuddy! Or should I say Mrs. House? How are you today?' Tim smiled mischievously at Cuddy. Blythe gasped as she saw the dean of medicine.

'Oh my goodness! Lisa?! Lisa Cuddy?! You married my Gregory. How unexpected and … wonderful!' Blythe chuckled joyfully and hugged Cuddy who had no idea what was happening. She just stared at House who gave her an apologetic look.

'So tell me how did you two lovebirds got married without me knowing?'

'Yes how did you guys got married?' Tim repeated showing obvious suspicion towards House and Cuddy's marriage.

'Well we were in a conference in Vegas and we had been going out for quite a while. It was quite sudden actually, at one point we were standing near an Elvis chapel and the next we were husband and wife. Since we work together we did not tell a lot of people.' House lied.

'You could have least told me, your own mother.' Blythe replied. House put a protective arm around Cuddy.

'The truth is that Lisa and I were just two people that weren't meant to fall in love but we did.' Cuddy forced a smile.

'Yes you just can't stop a love like ours… I..' she was cut off by the sound of her pager. She glanced at it and gave Blythe an apologetic smile.

'I'm sorry there is an emergency in the ER. It was nice meeting you Mrs. House.'

'The pleasure was all mine. I still can't believe it you got married to my son. Anyways I'm here until tomorrow so I shall see you soon my dear.'

Cuddy turned around before giving a 'you and I are going to have a serious talk later' look at House. He sighed. What have they gotten themselves into?

------

'If anybody asks Cuddy and I got married.' House said as he entered Wison's office.

'Whhaaaatttt..??!' the oncologist blurted out confused.

'Tim is back.'

'And that is always a reason to marry Cuddy.' Wilson retorted sarcastically.

'Well basically I dared Cuddy to be my wife until Tim's gone because I lied to him. Anyways he told my mother who got in the hospital and..'

'Wait Blythe is in the hospital, as here in the hospital?'

'No a hospital in Kenya. Of course here!'

'Well don't tell you I didn't warn you. This is what you get when you play dangerous games. Why don't you just come clean?'

'Have you met me? I can't tell the truth that would first defy the purpose of lying and that would admit defeat against Tim.' Wilson sighed.

'How long is your mother staying?'

'She said she'll be gone tomorrow.'

'Well I guess you have no choice then to pretend that you're married until tomorrow. Is Cuddy actually up for this?'

'How could she not? I dared her.' House wiggled his eyebrows as he walked out of the office. He limped through the corridor when he felt a strong grip pushing him on the side. The next thing he knew he was standing in small closet in front of Cuddy. Judging by her facial expression she wasn't happy.

'Well Cuddy if you wanted to have sex with me in the hospital so badly I would rather suggest your office. I always thought doing it on your desk was such a turn on.'

She just glared at him, not amused by his innuendo.

'House were you not in the lobby with me this morning?'

'Oh that was you?! My bad I thought you were this new nurse from cardio.'

'What. Were. You. Thinking!?' She hissed trough her teethes. 'Your mother thinks were married! Your mother!'

'Cuddy relax. She'll be gone tomorrow, she'll just stay with us tonight and then we can...'

'I'm sorry, she cut her off, did you just say 'stay with US' ??!'

'Oh shoot did I forget to mention that?! My bad. Well I think what we could do is stay at your house 'cause let's face it: you could not live in my apartment. I think we established that a few weeks ago.' He wiggled his eyebrows as she closed her eyes in frustration.

'I'm really getting tired of you and your dares.'

'No you don't. Just admit it: you love our little games.' He stepped closer to her as their bodies were almost pressed against each other. She glared at him albeit her heart rhythm increased at their closeness. She grabbed the door handle and opened the closet door. House looked at her amused as she walked out of the confined space. She was in for a ride!

----

Cuddy entered her home surprised that door was opened. A sweet smell of pasta floated in the living room. She looked around and was surprised to see Blythe sitting at the table that was already prepared. House's voice that was coming from the kitchen, echoed through the room.

'Good honey you're home. Did you have a nice day at work?'

Cuddy was still in awe and did not respond immediately.

'Yeah…. It was ok. Thank you.. sweetie..' she said hesitantly.

House's tall figure appeared in the living room as he carried a large bowl of spaghetti.

'You're just home in time for dinner. Sit sweetheart. I made your favorite: spaghetti al dente.'

She sat at the table staring at House who looked slightly amused by the situation.

'It is so nice to see the loving relationship between you two. You changed my Gregory into a better man.' Blythe smiled at Cuddy.

'Well I can tell you it wasn't easy.' She smirked triumphantly at House.

'I always knew there was something going on between you two, even in college. After Michigan Greg could not stop talking about you.' Cuddy raised an intriguing eyebrow as House cleared his throat embarrassed.

'Oh really? How interesting. Any other facts that you might want to share Mrs. House on my beloved husband? I'm intrigued.'

'Who wants spaghetti?' House blurted out joyfully changing the subject. Cuddy smirked at him. Everything was already screwed up anyway; why not take a little fun out of it she thought to herself.

------

After what could be called a peaceful dinner, Blythe decided to go to bed. She took the guest bedroom. It suddenly dawned on Cuddy that if she wanted to keep their cover, she was compelled to sleep in the same bed as House. She sighed and decided to take a shower first. She changed into a simple blue nightgown. She entered the bedroom and was surprised to see House curled up in the bed, sleeping peacefully. She chuckled and lied down carefully next to him. She was a little startled when House's voice echoed through the room as she was about to off the light.

'Interesting. You are willing to sleep with me when I'm already asleep but you are against it when I'm awake.'

'What can I say? I just like you better unconscious.' She retorted.

'And I like you better shirtless. Although you look quite good in that tiny nightgown of yours. Were you planning on getting a little somthin' somethin'? Because you know if you're up for it…'

'Good night House.' She cut him off as she pressed the lamp button, plunging the room into semi-darkness.

'Good night Cuddy… Sorry I mean Mrs. House.' House whispered mischievously.

-------

The next morning Cuddy got up early and went to the hospital alone. House came a few hours later but was busy in the morning with the Senator's case. Around noon, as he was bouncing the sparkling ball against the wall thinking about the patient's mysterious symptoms, his pager went off. He was intrigued as it came from one of the conference room. He limped towards the elevator and pressed the button to the fifth floor. He walked to the room exactly at the same time as Cuddy.

'What are you doing here?' they both asked simultaneously. The door to the conference suddenly opened and a loud noise echoed through the corridors.

'Surprise!' About fifty people were gathered in the conference room where a buffet stood in the middle of the room. A huge sign was held out that read 'Congratulations on your wedding!'. Blythe approached Cuddy and House who were just staring blankly in complete shock at the gathering.

'Since I did not go to the wedding I thought it would be nice to throw a little something to congratulate you. I'm just so happy for you guys!' She grabbed both of them as she quizzed them into a hug. Blythe grabbed Cuddy's arm.

'Come you! A lot of people here, with me included want to hear about all the details of the wedding.' Before Cuddy could protest she was dragged in the crowd of people. House glanced at Tim who was standing in one of the corners, phone in hand.

'Yes I know. Don't forget our meeting on the fifth floor conference room in ten minutes concerning the Senator's speech on the questions of sustainable development. Got to go. Thanks.' He put his phone back into his pocket. 'I think congratulations are in order.'

Before House could respond, Foreman came from behind grabbing House's shoulder.

'I didn't know you married Cuddy?! Wow man! I'm impressed!'

Tim looked at House, a smirk spread across his face. 'Interesting you didn't even tell your own team that you got married.'

House sensed Tim's suspicion on the true motives of his marriage but did not respond as he was dragged away from the two men as someone grabbed his arm. He looked at Cuddy that was holding on tightly to his arm and walked firmly out of the room. She entered the opposite conference room, closing the door behind her.

'HOUSE! What.. How… What are we going to do now?! Half of the hospital thinks that we are married!!'

'I thought the surprise party was a pretty nice touch though; I mean if you think about it…'

Cuddy cut him off angrily. 'Do you not think of the consequences?! What if the board hears about our fake marriage and then realized that this is actually all a lie. Do you want us to get fired?!'

'Well everything would sound insane and awfully ridiculous in that voice.'

Cuddy ran a hand through her hair and took a step towards House.

'YOU! This is all your fault. You are just an unscrupulous, annoying doctor that never thinks about consequences and only thinks about himself. You not only..' She didn't finish her sentence as House's lips crushed on her as he pushed her against the desk.

'House what are you doing?' she asked breathlessly.

'You are just so hot when you are all riled up.' House whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent shiver down her spine. He continued to kiss her hungrily. She responded with the same passion. The feeling of pure lust that was invading her body made her completely forget about their previous argument.

He pushed her on the desk as she straddled his hips. She ran her hand down his back as she moaned to the sensation of his lips on her neck. He trailed kisses up until their lips met again hungrily. She caressed his chest and removed his T-shirt in one swift motion. He ran one hand down the length of her body relishing in the feel of her ivory skin against the palm of his hand. She escaped a moan as he dangerously approached her thighs. He went back up as he removed her blouse.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her body firmly against his chest. She did the same as she pulled him even closer, gripping his hair. He pulled back and started to trail kisses down her collar bone. With the sensation of his hot tongue on her skin she blurted out uncontrollably: 'Oh my god!'.

House looked at her a smirk on his face. 'Well if you insist on calling me by my first name.'

She slapped him playfully and bit her bottom lip seductively. Their lips met again passionately. Suddenly the door of the conference room swung open. Tim and two of what House assumed were his colleagues, stepped in the room. They stopped abruptly as they laid eyes on House and Cuddy. She blushed embarrassed and immediately untangled her legs from House's body.

'Oh my! We are so sorry! We should go..' one of the men said.

Both men left the room as Tim looked at House, a smile of defeat on his face.

'I guess you two are married after all.' He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Cuddy covered her nakedness with her blouse and hopped off the table. It suddenly dawned on her.

'Wait… You knew Tim had a conference here and you knew he didn't believe that marriage story. So you had to prove him that it was in fact right. That is why you suddenly jumped on me here! It was all part of your plan!' Cuddy looked at him angrily. He chuckled and stepped closer, invading her personal space. He leaned down to her ear.

'You'll never know.' He smirked at her one last time and left the room. She smiled. She had to admit: she was actually enjoying this.

----

**THANK YOU for reading. ****Reviews are always loved :)**

**Next chapter: House and Cuddy find an 'all the things you have to do before you are fifty' list… and decide to accomplish all the goals on the list. Little did they know that they were in for a ride! **


	8. Pushing the button

**HELLO again :) **

**As usual THANK YOU so much for the great reviews. You guys rock! **

**I actually changed my mind on this chapter after my last update, so don't be surprised if it's not all about what I told you it would be in the previous chapter [ LOL does that make sense ?? ].**

**Ok so this chapter is ****STRONGLY**** rated T, so read it at your own risk. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope all of you who wanted a little bit of smutty scenes are going to be satisfied. **

**Read and enjoy XD**

**--------**

**Chapter 8 – Pushing the button **

'Good morning wifey!' House's voice echoed loudly in hospital's lobby.

Cuddy sighed at his presence and grabbed him by the arm. She dragged him to a quiet corner of the lobby.

'If you want to make out with me so badly, all you have to do is ask.'

She turned around in order to face him, her eyes sparkling with anger.

'House, she hissed, all the hospital thinks that we are married already; you don't have to yell it throughout the lobby. If any member of the board finds out that this is all a lie, we could get fired!'

'I have a strange déjà-vu feeling. Now I remember! The last time you said that ensued...' he approached her and put a hand around her waist. She bushed and slapped his hand away.

'That was a mistake. I was angry and desperate, you were teasing and flirtatious. It was a momentarily lapse...'

He leaned to her ear, his hot breath sending chills down the length of her body.

'Please Cuddy, fake marriage or not, you are still so hot for me. Don't deny it.'

She pushed him away and glared at him.

'I. Am. Not.'

'Didn't anybody ever tell you that lying is bad?' She smirked at him.

'Oh please, I am not the one here who's kissing people out of the blue. Admit it: you want me.'

'Interesting you're deflecting.'

She kept a witty smirk and approached him once more. Like he did a moment before, she leaned towards his ear.

'_You're _deflecting.'

She turned around before flashing him one last victorious smile. He chuckled.

'So I'll see you tonight sweetheart!' House yelled throughout the lobby. She didn't turn around. He looked at her mischievously. If she wanted to play dirty, so was he.

--------------

'Happy birthday Wilson!' House cried out as he entered the oncologist's office.

'Wow you actually remembered!' Wilson sounded impressed.

'How could I forget my best friend's birthday? I am shocked at the lack of trust!' House held out a hand to his chest in an attempt of a more dramatic effect.

'Oh I'm sorry but what exactly did you get me for my birthday last year?'

House frowned trying to remember.

'I can tell you: nothing! You actually forgot!'

'But what could be better than my presence in your life? Isn't that the best present you could ever get?!'

Wilson sighed.

'Keep telling yourself that House.'

'You would be surprised.' House barely whispered as Wilson raised an intriguing eyebrow.

'Anyway, as much as wishing you a happy birthday was fun, I need to go save lives.'

House smiled one last, mischief sparkling through his eyes and walked out of the oncologist's office.

Wilson sighed. What was he up to?

------

'House!'

House was startled by Cuddy's sudden appearance. He was laying on the exam table, reading a magazine and sucking on a red lollipop.

'House you really think I wouldn't be able to find you here?!'

'I would more use the word 'hope'...'

'House, she sighed angrily, this is actually an exam room as a room to examine patients!'

'Oh my bad I thought this was the janitor's closet! It looked big for a closet but you know I'm not the one in charge of the hospital's budget...'

She approached him angrily as he sat up. She stopped in front of him, staring straight into his eyes.

'Are you genetically programmed to annoy me?! You are going to get out of this table and the next time you are going to enter this room it will be with a patient.'

He smirked and grabbed her arm. She let a gasp as he pushed her against the table, their faces now inches apart.

'Admit it Cuddy, me making you angry turns you on.'

She scoffed at him although her heart was betting faster to the feeling of his touch.

'I think you're the one who is most turned on right now. I am not the one who keeps pushing the other one against tables.' She smiled at him victoriously.

'Oh please. Just admit it: you are way more hot for me than I am for you. '

She approached him and whispered in his ear.

'Wanna bet on that?' He chuckled.

'Name the stakes.'

'The first one who folds, looses.'

'So you're basically saying that you want to prove who is the most turned by whom. Define 'folds'.'

'Any display of affection... Basically the one who jumps on the other first.'

'Say the three magic words and I'm in.' She smiled and looked at him straight in his blue eyes.

'I dare you.'

'Very well. Let the games begin!'

He smirked at her and got up the exam table. Their bodies were now pressed firmly against each other as they were staring at each other defiantly. Cuddy was the one who broke off the eye contact as she turned around and left the room. House smirked. She was so going down!

-----

Wilson was in his car thinking of the day he just had. One of his patient, diagnosed with lung cancer a few months ago, had died. He sighed. It was always hard for him when he lost a patient although he did happen often. He stopped in front of his apartment. Quickly getting out of his car, he climbed up the stairs to his apartment. Taking out his keys, he opened the door.

'Happy birthday!' Wilson gasped at the scene before him. His living room was crammed with people. Exactly like Chase's bachelor party, strippers where dancing around, wearing nothing more than small lingerie. House grabbed Wilson's shoulder and held out a glass.

'Surprise!'

'Ho..use… what is this ?!?' Wilson blurted out confused.

'Well you complained that Iast year I forgot about your birthday so…. I thought this party would make up for it.'

'But why? I mean What….? I mean..'

'Less talking more drinking, House cut him off, I even have a little surprise for you.' House wiggled his eyebrow as a tall brunette stood in front of them.

'James! Happy Birthday!' The girl hugged him as he looked at her confused.

'Karamel?!?' He shot a glare at House and realized he was already gone. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

-----

'And the strippers had to be necessary.' Cuddy approached House as he was staring at one of the stripers dancing on a pole.

'What's a birthday without strippers? I mean it's like Christmas without Santa Claus.'

'I like the way you're turning a sweet children's myth into a dirty analogy.'

'Oh please you're just jealous. You could never do what this woman is doing on that pole.'

'If I wanted I could but then I don't think you'll be able to resist me after that.' She smirked at him.

'I'm willing to take that chance.'

'You really don't think I'll go up there do you?' She looked at him defiantly.

'I know you won't.' He shot her his signature smirk.

She looked at him for a few seconds and held him out her drink.

'Guard my drink.'

She shot him the same smirk and walked towards the pole where the stripper had just stepped out. House widened his eyes as Cuddy grabbed firmly the pole. She pressed her body against the metal bar and slowly swung her thighs to the music.

She trailed her hands down the length of her body. House widened his eyes as gently grazed her thighs. She chuckled mischievously and turned around the pole, her body still pressed against the bar. She ran a hand through her hair and removed the hair tie that was holding her hair in a pony tail. She swift her head to the sides as her hair slowly spread across her face.

She bit her bottom seductively never breaking eye contact with House who was mesmerized by the situation. She went down on her knees, her hips still moving at the rhythm of the music. She slowly went back up and started removing the buttons of her blouse. She removed her top in one swift motion revealing a small black bra.

She turned around and grabbed the pole. She bent her head back as she swung her hips to the music. In a quick motion, she pressed her chest against the pole and started going down once more. She was wearing a tight skirt with a zipper on the side. Slowly, she removed her skirt and let it slid down her body.

She was now dressed like most of the strippers and chuckled as she saw House watching her in awe. Cuddy faced the metal bar and spread her legs around it. She slid her hands down her back, finding the hook of her bra.

She pressed two fingers against it but didn't open it. Instead she turned around and her finger grazed her lips. She winked at House and pressed her back against the pole slowly going around it as she clang on the bar high with her left hand.

House shrouded as a hand lay upon his shoulder. He turned is hand slightly without breaking eye contact with Cuddy. Chase was standing next to House, his mouth slightly ajar as he stared at Cuddy.

'Is that...??! Chase asked in utter shock.

'I have no idea.' House blurted out, still mesmerized by Cuddy's dance.

Cuddy watched the two men in amusement. She slowly slid down the pole one last time. One of the strippers soon replaced her as Cuddy approached House, still wearing nothing more than an underwear and a bra.

She looked at him seductively and slid a finger down his chest. He cleared his throat, trying his hardest not to press her against the wall and take her right now and then. She leaned towards his ear.

'So who's turned on by whom now?'

He slapped her hand away that was dangerously going down his stomach. She raised an eyebrow and smiled at him cockily and turned around, swaying her bare hips as she disappeared through the crowd. Oh she was good; he thought to himself, she was very good.

---

'So tell me how many cold showers you had to take last night?'

Cuddy was leaning against the nurse's counter as she stood next to House.

'Why would I have to take cold showers?' He raised an eyebrow faking an intrigued expression.

'Oh ple-ase. You were drooling all over me yesterday. Face it: you are going to lose.' She smirked at him cockily.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that.'

'Whatever makes you feel better.'

She grabbed the coffee on the counter that the nurse usually laid out for her in the morning. She took a step towards House and stop as their shoulders were pressed against each other. She merely whispered to him.

'You're still going down, you are aware of that aren't you?'

He chuckled and before she could walk away, grabbed her firmly by the wrist. He pushed her against the nurse's counter as she almost lost her balance in the process. She was now pressed between the counter and House's strong body and had no way of escape. She desperately tried to hide her nervousness as she shot House an angry glare.

He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, a devilish smirk spread across his face. He gently grazed cheeks as she inhaled deeply at the sense of his touch. Although she would never admit it, he had a strong power over her that she could not control. He leaned towards her ear and whispered to her in a low yet seductive voice.

'I wouldn't bet on that if I were you…'

He smirked and moved his faces a few inches to hers as their lips were practically now touching. She opened her mouth slightly as she closed her eyes. His hand ran down her neck as he relished in the feel of her ivory skin against the palm of his hand. All she had to do was leaned a little forward in order to kiss him. She wanted his lips so badly and was completely lost in the sense of his touch. She could already feel the taste of his lips and the sensation of his hot breath running chills down the length of her body.

She suddenly snapped out of her semi-coma state realizing House's devilish plan to distract her. She put her two hands on his chest and pushed him away. She shot him a glare although she was more angry at herself for losing her focus so easily.

He gave her his signature smirk and raised one eyebrow like he was saying 'I told you so'. She took a deep breath and walked confidently towards her office, taking a big sip of her coffee she had grabbed off the nurse's counter. The feel of the hot beverage running down her throat made her feel better and took her mind of House for a few seconds. Damn he was good!

-----

Fifteen minutes and a strong dose of caffeine later, Cuddy was walking through the hospital corridor hoping to find Wilson. Suddenly a strange feeling invaded her body. She stopped and realized her breathing rhythm had increased. To her astonishment, she did not feel pain but a strong urge of lust invading slowly her body. She panicked as she realized that she was becoming aroused for no reason in the middle of the hospital lobby. She leaned against the hospital wall trying to calm herself.

'Lisa are you ok?'

Cuddy opened her eyes as Wilson and House stood in front of her. The oncologist put a worring hand on her shoulder but it actually made things worst. The sense of his touch sent shivers down her spine. She clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip trying her hardest not to jump on Wilson. House was looking at her, mischief sparkling through his eyes. As she glanced at him it suddenly dawned on her.

'House what did you do?!?' she hissed.

'Me? I didn't do anything.' He lied albeit an apparent smirk on his face.

She frowned. 'Yes you did! You must have… my coffee!' she realized.

She approached him angrily, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

'What. Did. You. Put. In. It!?!' House fainted a confused expression.

'I may have intentionally let a few Viagra pills fall in it…'

She gasped and clenched harder on her fists angrily. Wilson was watching the two of them slightly amused.

'You… you…you WHAT !!!??!' She was on the edge of hyperventilating.

'I don't know they just slipped right through my hand. If you want to blame someone, blame yourself. You're the one who took the coffee.' He looked at her innocently.

She bit her bottom lip to avoid screaming. The effect of the pills increased by the second as she was now unsure if she felt more aroused or more angry. She could not look at him straight in his deep blue eyes as she was barely controlling her urges to jump on him in the middle of the hospital. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to control her breathing rhythm. She turned around and run up to the nearest bathroom. Wilson and House watched her disappear through the corridor in amusement.

'What was that about?' Wilson broke off the silence. House chuckled devilishly.

'Let's just say I'm winning.' House grinned at Wilson as the oncologist let out a sigh. These two were unbelievable!

----

After splashing her face with cold water for at least a hundred times, she managed to calm herself a little bit despite the feeling of lust still present in every inched of her body. She decided to take a nap in her office to let the effect of the pills flow away.

She stepped quickly in the elevator, finding it empty, and pushed the button to the hospital lobby. As the doors were about to close, House slid through the elevator's doors. Cuddy suddenly realized his presence but it was too late.

He smirked at her and pressed the emergency button as the elevator abruptly stopped. Cuddy realized his cunning plan as she had no way of escaping. She decided to ignore the effect of the pills as best as she could and held up an angry glare. She tried to push back the emergency button but House interposed himself in front of her.

'If you want to press this button you're going to have to press another one first.'

She gulped as he trailed a finger dangerously down her arm. She pushed his hand away albeit unwillingly, mustering all her strength to fight her hormone imbalance. He pressed his body against hers, staring deep into her eyes.

Her heart was betting dangerously fast. She felt like her body was on fire. She clenched her fists, not wanting to admit defeat.

'House! Move!' She hissed angrily.

'Make me.' He dared her.

She grabbed one of his arms and tried to push him aside. He was surprisingly strong and her efforts were vain. Their bodies were still dangerously close. She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them once more, they were burning with lust. She smirked and released her grasp.

'Hell you put me in this situation; you're going to get me out of it!' Before he could retort she threw her body on his and their lips crushed violently against each other as he was pressed against the elevator wall. He was surprised by her sudden actions but quickly responded with the same passion.

She had never felt so much desire and did not want to waste any time. She needed him right now! She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it to the side. Her hands slid down his chest. His lips moved to her neck. She moaned at the sensation of his hot tongue on her skin.

As she was about to remove his pants, a small tingling sound echoed through the elevator and the doors opened. Three doctors and one nurse gasped as they laid eyes on the two of them. Cuddy realized that by pushing House against the metallic wall, they must have pressed the emergency button accidently.

Cuddy blushed slightly at the situation as House put his shirt quickly back on. They both stepped out of the elevator embarrassed as one of the doctors cleared his throat uncomfortable by the situation. The elevator doors closed once again and Cuddy sighed in relief.

'This was fun! Next time you have an itch, I…'

'House!, she said obviously not amused, what happened in there was the pills talking. Next time you ever do something like that, I promise I will kill you!'

'The slipping you Viagra thing or the trapping you in the elevator thing?' He asked mischievously.

She shot him a glare but before she could turn around he spoke once more.

'Oh and I win!' he said proudly.

'You cheated.' She harshly retorted.

'I did not! There was no 'no use of Viagra' rule.'

She closed her eyes in defeat and turned around. House's voice echoed though the lobby.

'Hope you have a nice cold shower my dear because you're going to need one...'

She did not turn around but clenched her fists in frustration. Damn he knew how to push her buttons. Metaphorically and literally that was…

**-----**

**Thanks for reading. No worries the 'fake marriage' line will definitely come back in future chapters. **

**Next chapter: It's not for nothing that they say dares and alcohol don't mix…. **


	9. Taking a shot

**Hellooo :)**

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update. The last week of school was just crazy. Plus, I had to rewrite this chapter twice 'cause I didn't like my first version. Anyways, I hope you still enjoy this chapter. Again, thank you so much for the great reviews. **

**In this chapter the dare really comes at the end but I think it's worth it XD. **

**It's almost Christmas I'm so excited! I hope you guys have a good Christmas :)**

**As usual, read and enjoy :D**

**-----**

**Chapter 9****- Taking a shot **

'There is a rumor in the hospital going on and I keep telling myself it can't be true but knowing you I have serious doubts.' Wilson said as he entered House's office.

House was sitting at his desk, his legs up on the wooden surface. He looked up at the oncologist, intrigued.

'Did Cuddy really strip for you at the surprise party you threw for my birthday?'

House let a chuckle, mischief sparkling through his eyes. Wilson let out a gasp.

'Oh my god! She did, didn't she?!'

Wilson sat in front of House, holding a flabbergasted expression.

'But how…? I mean what..?? Why did…?' Wilson mumbled incoherently.

'I merely suggested the idea of stripping, she was the one who got all riled up and started taking off her clothes.'

'Riiight… Knowing Cuddy, it sounds just like her. Seriously House why did she.., Wilson stopped his question as it suddenly dawned on him, _your game_.'

'Alright you got me. I might have dared her to go up there but in my defense she did mention she was feeling a little hot. I was just helping her.'

Wilson rolled his eyes. He could not believe the two of them.

'One day you guys are going to get in real trouble with these dares of yours.'

House put his feet down the table, looking wittingly at Wilson.

'Wilson, my mother thinks that we are married. I think we passed the 'trouble stage'.'

'I'm just saying, be careful and stop dragging Cuddy down with you.'

'If you break your mother's vase, you know you're in trouble so you can just continue playing ball in the house. It won't make any difference.'

'Yes but how about when your mother gets home?' Wilson retorted.

Before House would respond, Cuddy stormed into House's office.

'Good you're both here.' She handed them both a red file.

Wilson opened it first and frowned.

'This is one of my patients.'

'Yes I know. That's why I want both of you on the case. Elizabeth Parker, 16 years old, alveolar rhabdomyosarcoma, came here after having hallucinations.'

'The rabdo moved to her brain. Tell her she only has a week to live.' House retorted.

'CT scan and blood test were clean.'

'So you think the cancer and the hallucinations are unrelated?' House asked scanning the file.

'I want you to take the case. She's terminal. She only has three to five years to live. If you can cure her you would give her those years.'

House nodded and got up.

'Wilson, since this is your patient, I want you here at all time.'

House approached Cuddy and interposed himself in front of her. He looked at her defiantly straight into her eyes.

'You think I need a babysitter?'

Cuddy shot him the same glare.

'I think this is Wilson's patient and that he should be here.'

House leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

'Admit it; you're using him as an excuse to spy on me. I knew you were possessive but to that extent…'

She slapped his chest and took a step back.

'Just cure the patient House.'

She turned around and left the room.

'You know deflection doesn't look good on you!' House cried out.

Wilson looked amused and rolled his eyes.

'Have you ever considered dating?' Wilson asked sarcastically.

'Wilson we are already married! What would the purpose be in dating?' House retorted as he went into the differential room.

Wilson sighed. These two would never change.

---

'We've got a sixteen year old with hallucinations. Go.'

'The girl has cancer. It could have transferred to her brain.' Foreman suggested.

'CT and blood test are negative. What else?'

'She has had four major surgeries, a bone marrow transplant and fourteen round of chemo and radiations. There is a chance she got neurotoxicity from the radiations.' Thirteen pointed out, as she took a sip form her coffee.

'Her last round of chemo was a month ago. We would have seen it by now. Could be genetic component.' Taub suggested.

Foreman scanned the file. 'The file indicates a clean medical history. I say our best bet for hallucinations here is infection.'

'Could be an infection from the bone marrow transplant that travelled to her brain.'

'Do an MRI of her brain.'

House got up and walked out of the differential room.

---

'Funny running into you here.'

'Even more funny since this is the women's bathroom.' Cuddy looked at House as she washed her hands.

'Is that what the sign on the door is for?'

Cuddy rolled her eyes at his sarcastic remark.

'How is your patient?'

'We, and by we I mean I, think that it's an infection.'

Cuddy approached him.

'Then what are you doing here? If it's an infection you need to run some test and I don't think you can do that in the bathroom.'

'That's why I have a… What's it called again? Right a TEAM.'

She stopped in front of him, holding an angry glare.

'Then why are you here?'

'Who said I'm here about the patient?'

He took a step forward, invading her personal space.

'Do you always respond a question by another question?'

He grinned at her but before he could retort the sound of his pager echoed through the room. He glanced at it annoyingly as Cuddy sighed in relief. Although she would never admit it, being so close to him made her nervous.

'Duty calls.' House wiggled his eyebrows. He gave her one last look and turned around. She followed him closely. He gave her an intriguing look.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm going to see the patient what does it look like?'

He stopped and turned around so that he was facing her.

'Interesting. Either you're actually worried about the patient or you just can't stand being far away from me. Since you don't have any close relationship to the patient or I doubt you ever actually met her, I assume it's the latter…'

She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the elevator.

'Keep telling yourself that House.'

----

'I'm telling you I'm fine! I don't need a MRI. Could you please just discharge me! I'm fine!'

The patient's angry voice echoed through the room as House and Cuddy walked in.

'What seems to be the problem?' House asked.

Taub was desperately trying to hold the patient down but the girl was strong.

'She won't let us do the MRI.'

'So sedate her.'

Cuddy glared at House and walked towards the patient holding a sympathetic smile.

'Elizabeth I understand it can be scary but we need to do that MRI in case you have an infection.'

The young girl looked at Cuddy, frustration dripping though her voice.

'Do you think I'm five?! I'm telling you it's not an infection. Now I need you to discharge me so I can go home. Now!'

Elizabeth's mother, who stood beside her daughter, gave her a warning look.

'Elizabeth! Don't be rude! They are just trying to help you. Let them do the MRI.'

'But you don't understand. I need to get out. Tonight is prom night! I need to go! Will is picking me up at eight! I've been planning to go for months!'

The mother put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. She gave her a comforting smile.

'I know you want to go but I'm afraid it's not going to be possible. There's always next year.'

Elizabeth glared at her mother.

'Mom don't you understand?! I have cancer! There might not even be a next year.'

Her voice was slightly trembling. It looked as if she was on the edge of tears but boldly held an angry expression.

'Anyway it's not your decision kid. You're a minor so technically your mother decides if she wants you to have an MRI.'

Elizabeth turned her head towards her mother imploringly.

'Please mom…' She merely whispered knowing that it was useless anyway.

'Do the MRI. I'm sorry Lizzy.'

A tear rolled down Elizabeth's cheek. She quickly brushed it away and cleared her throat. Her mother gently grazed her shoulder but Elizabeth pushed her away.

'You heard the adult. Go do the MRI.' House ordered.

He turned around and walked out of the room, closely followed by Cuddy.

'Do you have to be so harsh with every of your patients?! The poor girl is dying for god's sake!'

'Do you have to be so maternal with every of your patients?!'

'I think you're confusing being maternal and having a heart.'

House sighed and faced Cuddy. He looked down into her deep green eyes.

'The girl is dying. Everybody dies at some point. It doesn't make her special, it just makes her human.'

Cuddy gasped at his comment. 'Have you got no sense of compassion?!'

'You can't be a good doctor if you're not objective.'

'There's a difference between objectivity and being just a heartless ass!'

She shot him a glare and walked away. He could be so unbelievably cruel sometimes!

---

'House?'

'What!?' House responded sharply.

He was still annoyed by Cuddy's earlier behavior. He hated when she became so maternal with patients although a little part of him was mad at himself for creating their previous banter.

'House, are you ok?' Wilson asked worryingly.

'I'm fine. Unimportant stuff regarding Cuddy and her maternal instinct. What do you want?'

Wilson frowned. 'Wait you're angry because you got into a fight with Cuddy…. But you never get angry at that. Which means that something has changed. Which means that you actually care about what she thinks, which means…'

He was cut off by the member of House's team entering the office.

'The MRI was clean.' Foreman said as he held the scan to House.

'Rules out infection.' Taub pointed out.

'Doesn't rule out every infection, Thirteen retorted, neurosyphillis wouldn't show on the MRI.'

Wilson scanned the chart. 'Her SAT level dropped percentage. It could indicate a tumor in her lung.'

'CT scan showed no evidence of a tumor and it would not explain the hallucinations. Plus her saturation is only up by one percent.' Foreman said, raising an eyebrow.

'Our best bet here is neurosyphillis.'

'She's sixteen and has cancer. Plus her chart indicates that she's isn't sexually active.' Thirteen pointed out.

'Her mother filled up her admission questionnaire. I don't think she would know if her daughter was having sex.'

It suddenly dawned on House. 'Knowing…' House barely whispered.

The four doctors looked at him intrigued. After a few seconds of silence, House quickly grabbed his cane and limped towards the door. They all quickly followed him.

A few minutes later, the doctors stood in front of the patient's room. House slid the door open and sat next to the girl.

'Is something wrong?' The mother asked worryingly at House's sudden entrance.

House smiled mischievously as he stared into Elizabeth's eyes.

'Nothing wrong except your daughter is a big fat liar.'

'I am not!' Elizabeth retorted sharply.

'Prom night wasn't the only reason you didn't want a MRI. You knew you didn't need one because you knew this wasn't an infection.'

Elizabeth didn't answer. She bit her bottom lip.

'Tell me what is the most common cause of hallucinations?' House asked loudly.

All member of his team frowned. Thirteen broke the silence.

'Drugs.'

'Of course.' Taub agreed in a sigh.

'So what did you take? Marijuana? Coke?' House asked slightly amused.

'My friends and I we were at this party and we thought it would be fun to try magic mushrooms so we…'

'Elizabeth Taylor Parker! I cannot believe it!' The mother gasped in awe.

'It was only one time. My friends did the same!' Elizabeth retorted defensively.

'But you're not like your friends! You have cancer! Do you realize you could have killed yourself!'

'I only wanted to have a shred of a normal teenage life for once. I already barely go to school because of the rounds of chemo. I barely see my friends anymore and I hardly spend time with my boyfriend!'

Tears of anger were rolling down the girl's cheek. The mother still held an angry glare.

'This is still unacceptable young lady! You are definitely not going tonight now!'

'But mom!' Elizabeth cried out.

'Unless my voice went up at the end this isn't a question; it's an order!'

'I hate you!'

'Well too bad I'm your mother!'

Elizabeth turned her eyes from her mother and let out a frustrated sob. House cleared his throat and turned towards his team.

'Make sure the drugs are out of her system.'

Without adding a word, he left the room.

----

It was almost seven o'clock. House was sitting alone in his office, throwing the sparkling ball against the wall. He was deep in his thought, going over the day's event. He suddenly got up and walked out of his office. A few moments later he entered Elizabeth's room. She was lying in her bed, alone in her room. Her eyes were fixed on the TV screen absent-mindedly. She realized House's presence and frowned.

'What do you want?' She asked sharply.

'Just wanted to see how you were kid.' He said as he sat on the chair next to her bed.

'I'm just great, she retorted sarcastically, and my name is Elizabeth.'

'Still mad for not going tonight?' she glared at him.

'You just don't understand! I'm aware I have cancer! I'm aware that in three to five years I will no longer be here! All I'm asking is for a shred of normalcy for once in my life. I just wanted to go to prom tonight with my boyfriend and forget that I'm dying for at least one night. Just be a normal average teenager…'

House looked at the girl. He admired her courage, although he would never tell her that. After a few seconds of silence, House spoke again.

'Where's your mother?'

'She's at the cafeteria. After the fight we just had I doubt she will come back any time soon. Why are you asking?'

House raised one eyebrow.' Have some decent clothes?'

Elizabeth smiled at House as he wiggled his eyebrows.

-----

'You paged me?' Cuddy asked Wilson as she entered the patient's room.

'Have you seen Elizabeth?' Wilson asked worryingly.

'No but isn't House's team in charge of her?'

'Her mother came to her room and found her bed empty. The members of the team are currently looking for her.'

'Does House know?'

'He is not answering his pages.' Wilson responded.

'I'll help you look. You go in the clinic, I'll look outside.' Wilson nodded.

A few minutes later, after grabbing her coat, Cuddy was standing in front of the hospital, the cold winter wind blowing in her hair. She called out Elizabeth's name a few times but in vain. She walked towards the car park, still calling the girl's name. Suddenly, an empty space caught her attention. Her heels clicked on the icy floor as she approached the space.

She frowned. This was supposed to be House's car park space. She had seen him arrive at the hospital on his motorcycle this morning. It suddenly dawned on her.

'I'm going to kill him.' She muttered angrily through her teethes as she quickly walked towards her car. She opened the door and got in her car. Oh he was in trouble! He was in a lot of trouble!

--------

'Dude cool cane!' said a dark hair boy, sitting next to House and sipping a bottle of beer.

'Thanks dude!, House responded in the same voice, I got in on sale in this kickass place.'

'Oh he's going to faint. He's not going to make it. And yes he did it!' Another boy shouted as he watched his friend drink a shot of tequila. House chuckled. He quickly glanced at the dance floor where Elizabeth stood. She was in the arms of a tall boy of about seventeen. He was holding her tenderly as she laughed joyfully. House smiled at the two teenagers and focused his attention back on the two boys who were doing shots.

'Come on kid you got to do better than that.'

One of the teen raised his eyebrows.

'And you think you can do better?' he asked defiantly.

'Kid you have seen nothing yet.' House grabbed one of the shots and quickly drank it in a sip. He closed his eyes as the strong liquid invaded his mouth.

'Nice dude!' One of the boys cried out. House smiled at him cockily.

'Wow! Check. Her. Out!' The blond one pointed in front of him.

House looked in the direction indicated. His eyes widened as the sound of the clicking heels that was becoming louder. He gulped as he saw the look of anger sparkling through Cuddy's eyes.

'HOUSE! I'm going to KILL you!' She hissed.

'Dude you know her?!' One of the boys asked House impressed. Before he could respond, Cuddy was now standing in front of him.

'Have you any idea what have you done! You basically kidnapped a patient!'

'I did not kidnap a patient, I merely suggested the idea. Are you going punish me because I realized the only wish of a poor dying girl?'

'I don't think you know what is at stake here! If the mother sues the hospital, you could lose your job! I could lose my job!'

'I did nothing wrong, I was merely helping a dying girl. Have you got no heart Cuddy?' He held out a hand to his chest in an attempt of a more dramatic effect.

'House if you're trying to prove that you actually are a human being this is not…, she stopped abruptly as she saw the shots, standing in front of House, Is that tequila?!'

'It's orange juice; I was thirsty.'

'House not only do you kidnap a patient but you also get drunk!' she shouted flabbergasted.

'Oh please you're just jealous you could never hold on for more than one shot.'

'You obviously never saw me in high school.'

'Wanna bet on that?' House asked, grinning at her. She bit her bottom lip awaiting for the three dreaded words.

'Come on I dare you.'

She looked at him for a split second and sat next to him at the counter, forgetting their previous banter. 'You are going down.'

House smiled at her as the three boys shouted joyfully. 'We need more shots here!' One of them cried out as a few other teenagers approached the two doctors, intrigued by all the fuss.

House started to drink the first shot. He rapidly put the strong liquid in his mouth. Cuddy looked at him amused and did the same. She threw the glass away and raised on eyebrow defiantly. House smirked at her as the boy cried out impressed.

'So are you sure you want to continue?' she asked him while shooting him her signature smirk.

'Oh this game is on!' House responded as he grabbed another shot.

--

One hour and a lot of alcohol later, Cuddy was at her ninth shot. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She felt dizzy and the alcohol was invading her mind. A rock song suddenly echoed through the room.

'Oh my god! I love that song!' House cried out. He grabbed Cuddy's arm and dragged her to the dance floor. She merely resisted and chuckled. He put a hand on her waist and they started to dance joyfully.

Cuddy giggled as she swung her hips. Their bodies were closely crushed against one other. A few teenagers laughed at the two adults as they appeared obviously drunk.

Cuddy turned in one swift motion but tripped and fell heavily on House. House's back hit the floor violently. Cuddy looked at him biting her bottom lip.

'Ah you lose. You were the first one to fell to the floor!' House cried out victoriously.

She giggled and looked at him in his deep blue eyes. She did not break the stare as she slowly approached her head from his. Their lips were now inches apart. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, barely grazing his lips. She already felt the sweet taste of alcohol invading her mouth. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward as their lips violently crushed together. He kissed her hungrily as she responded with the same passion.

Elizabeth was standing next to the two adults, holding her boyfriend's hand. She chuckled at the two adults lying on the floor.

'Adults nowadays! Come on William, I'm going to need some help bringing these two back to the hospital.' She held a smile. House was just unbelievable.

---

Cuddy opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. Her head was killing her. She blinked a few times trying to wake herself up. _What did I do last night? _She asked herself trying to remember the previous events but it was all a blur. The last thing she remembered was yelling at House for kidnapping the patient. She sighed and massaged her temples in attempt to relieve the pain.

She suddenly realized an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked on the side as she saw House, lying next to her, wearing nothing but boxer shorts. He was sleeping peacefully.

She gasped as she looked down. She herself was only wearing an underwear and a bra. She quickly grabbed House's shirt that was lying on the side and threw it on. Her sudden movement caused House to wake up.

He blinked at his surroundings, feeling the same pain staggering through his head. He mumbled a few words incoherently and looked up at Cuddy. She was sitting next to him, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was staring at him holding a shocked expression. She finally broke the silence.

'Did we…?' she merely whispered. He sat up, massaging his temples.

'Last night is such a blur.'

'So we didn't …' she sighed in relief.

'And again, by our lack of clothes and the exceeding amount of alcohol that ran through her veins last night, I wouldn't be so sure…'

Cuddy's eyes grew wider at House's words as he smirked at her amused. He scanned the room and realized they were actually lying in the middle of Cuddy's office. He tried to remember how he ever got here but he could sincerely not really make out anything from last night.

Suddenly the door of Cuddy's office swung open, as Wilson's voice echoed through the room.

'Good news. We found the girl, turns out she went to her prom after …' He didn't finish his sentence as he saw the two half-naked doctors lying on the floor. He opened his mouth, flabbergasted.

'I see you found House…' Wilson said after a few seconds. 'Well, I will leave you two to your occupations.' His tone of voice mixed amusement and shock. He quickly stepped out of the room.

Cuddy exhaled loudly as she closed her eyes in frustration. She got up and quickly grabbed her clothes that were scattered on the floor. She stepped into the bathroom and got dressed rapidly. She tied her hair in a pony tail, to look at least a little bit decent. When she came back into the room, House was dressed as well, except for his shirt that Cuddy had taken with her.

She threw him the shirt as he put it on.

'This was fun. Let's do it again sometimes. And when I say 'it' I think you know what I mean…'

She rolled his eyes at his innuendo and walked towards her door. She opened it as she motioned House to step out her office, holding a fake smile.

'Goodbye House.'

He approached her and stopped in front of her, staring deep into her eyes, an amused smirk spread across his face.

'And by the way you lose.' She frowned at his comment.

'What..??' She asked confused.

'Hey you were the first one to fall to the ground –ergo you lose.' He wiggled his eyebrows as he took a step out of the office. She quickly grabbed her arm.

'You mean you remember what happened last night?!!' She asked surprised.

He shot her his signature smirk and leaned towards her ear, his hot breath spreading chills across her neck.

'You'll never know.'

He gave her one last mind and walked away. She looked at him, her mouth slightly ajar. He was truly unbelievable!

**-----**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I know I****'m always a little mean on Cuddy but I mean it's House… How can I not be?? XD**

**Next chapter: It's going to be a very Huddy Christmas!**


	10. Merry Christmas

**Hello again**

**It's officially Christmas so MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY :) and season's greetings for all of you who don't celebrate Christmas :)**

**Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I just adore them.**

**So this chapter is, as you might have guessed, centered on Christmas. I know in the series, Cuddy is Jewish but I'll just admit here that she also celebrates Christmas. I added a little bit of cuteness [Christmas spirit and all that XD]. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**As usual, read and enjoy :D**

----

**Chapter 10**** – Merry Christmas**

'Oh, oh, oh merry Christmas!' House sang as he entered the differential room.

Foreman cocked one eyebrow as Taub rolled his eyes.

'Well children have you been good this year?' House asked in a low husky voice.

'Define good...' Thirteen retorted mischievously.

House smiled at her 'Ah you little minx!'

'Is there a point to this..' Taub sighed.

As a response, House threw a red file on the desk.

'Four year old, female, coughing up blood. '

'Bleeding ulcer.' suggested Foreman

'Scope shows that lungs and stomach were clean, though she continues to spit up blood from both her stomach and lungs.'

'Means it's probably something wrong with the blood itself. Leukemia.'

'Thoracic tumor is a better fit. Rose into her airway and esophagus explaining the blood.'

House nodded and glanced at his window. There stood Cuddy, file in hand.

'Go do a bleeding time test confirm that our patient's blood is screwy.' House ordered as he walked out of the room.

'Good morning sunshine! Still have a headache?'

Cuddy glared at him. 'Please don't remind me of that night.'

House smirked at her and took one step forward, invading her personal space and staring deep into her eyes.

'It was a good night though. Shame you don't remember, you did show a great amount of…'

'House!, she cut him off, I was drunk, you were drunk. It was only the alcohol talking.'

'You know what they say 'In vini Veritas'; the truth lies in the wine.'

'Elizabeth is doing fine by the way. You do realize the recklessness of your actions though?'

'I was helping a poor dying girl. I'm a humanitarian.'

'I think that's an oxymoron.' Cuddy responded sarcastically. House chuckled and leaned forward so that their faces were now inches apart.

'Now Cuddy don't tell me you didn't enjoy that night.'

She looked at him defiantly.

'Don't you have a patient you need to get to?'

She gave him a fake smile and turned around.

'Deflection doesn't look good on you.' House yelled out through the corridor. He smirked. He just knew how to push her buttons.

-------

'We just need to make a tiny cut on your arm to see how long it takes for you to stop bleeding. It's going to hurt a little but you are going to be fine.' Thirteen said to the little girl in a warm and encouraging voice.

The little girl nodded shyly and clenched harder on the book she was holding.

'What's that you're holding?' Foreman asked the girl in attempt to distract her.

'It's a book on astrology, the girl responded, there's a lot of stars and it tells us all about the planets.'

Foreman smiled. 'So you want to be an astronaut?'

The girl nodded. At the feel of the cold blade on her skin, she flinched. She closed her eyes and clenched more tightly on the blue book.

'OK done. Time zero.' Thirteen said.

'Very good sweetie, you are very brave.' The patient's mother whispered to her daughter, as she put a hand on her shoulder.

'Dr Foreman I need to see you after for some paperwork that needs to be filed out and I… Oh my god! Alicia is that you?' Cuddy's voice echoed through the room as she appeared in the doorway.

The dark haired woman looked at Cuddy, raising an eyebrow, her intriguing expression soon replaced by a smile.

'Lisa? Lisa Cuddy?'

Cuddy responded with the same smile. 'How long has it been? I mean I haven't seen you since that family reunion. When was it again? Like ten years ago.'

Alicia chuckled. 'Yes that is right. I'm so happy to see you! Who knew when I came up here I would see my beloved cousin. Are you a doctor at this hospital?'

'I'm actually the dean of medicine, Cuddy answered a slight sense of pride in her voice, Are you still a lawyer?'

'Yes. I actually have my office here in New Jersey. Just moved here two months ago.'

Cuddy glanced at the small girl in the bed.

'Is this your daughter? She is precious. How old are you sweetie?'

'Thank you. This is Ophelia. She is five. Sweetie, this is one of your aunts. Her name is Lisa.'

The girl looked at Cuddy shyly and mumbled a low 'hello'. Cuddy chuckled at her cuteness.

'What's her status?' Cuddy asked Thirteen in a more professional voice.

'She came here after coughing up blood. We are doing a bleeding test to see if there's something wrong with the blood.'

Cuddy nodded in approval. She approached the little girl and smiled at her. She looked back at the mother and held out a comforting hand to her shoulder.

'Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Anyway you have the best team from the diagnostic department. I'm sorry but I have a meeting with a donor. I'll come back later though. It was so nice seeing you again Alicia.'

Alicia gave her a small hug. 'It sure was. See you soon then Lisa.'

----

'Merry Christmas Wilson! What did you wish for this Christmas? Love, happiness, a new wife?' House cried out as he joined Wilson on the queue to the paying counter in the cafeteria.

'And what did you wish for? Sex in Cuddy' office. Wait a second… You already did that!'

'I was wondering when you would bring this up again…'

'I'm sorry House but I got to ask: what are you two doing? I mean first you're married and then you're not and then you sleep with her in her office. I'm getting confused and I don't think confusion is strong a word here.'

House rolled his eyes but did not have time to respond as Cuddy joined them. She blushed as Wilson looked at her, raising one eyebrow.

'How's your patient?' Cuddy asked House in attempt to break the awkward atmosphere.

'Stable for now.'

Wilson cleared his throat. 'So Cuddy, any plans for Christmas?'

'I wish but on the 25th I have to work because of a meeting that could simply not happen any other day. You?'

'Not for now.' House smirked at the awkwardness of the situation.

'Now, now. Yes Wilson we slept together. Yes Cuddy I just said that out loud. No Wilson it didn't mean anything because yes we were drunk. Now should I just say that again or did that suffice to relieve the tension?'

Cuddy glared at him and bit her bottom lip. Wilson held the same glare. After a few seconds, Wilson broke the silence.

'Let's forget all about it. It's Christmas for god sakes.' Cuddy nodded, still glaring at House.

As House was about to add another witty comment, the cashier cut him off.

'Your order please?'

'Yes I'll have the burger and the fries with a bottle of water.' Wilson responded as he handed him money. Wilson moved to the side to get his food as it was now House's turn to order.

'Yes I'll have the same and she'll have the chicken salad with extra vinegar and no tomatoes. Dressing on the side. She'll also have an ice latte, no sugar, extra milk.'

Cuddy widened her eyes as House wiggled his eyebrows.

'How..?' she mumbled.

'Oh please Cuddy I know you.' She glared at him.

'You think you know me…'

He turned to the side so he was facing her.

'Oh please Cuddy, don't play this game with me. I know you so well. I can even tell you that right now you are considering taking a piece of this chocolate cake over there but you don't want to mess with your diet.'

Cuddy opened her mouth but could not find words as he was right. She just handed some money to the cashier and grabbed her salad and her coffee. She turned around.

'You know I'm right!' House cried out cockily. She clenched her fists in frustration.

----

'So what are you going to do about Cuddy?' Wilson asked as he and House were walking in the hospital's corridor.

'Why should I do anything?'

'I think if you dated her…' Wilson was cut off by Chase's presence.

'Cameron and I are throwing a party tonight for Christmas eve. Everybody is invited. If you guys haven't got any plans, you want to come?'

Wilson raised one eyebrow to House. House crinkled his nose.

'It's open bar.' Chase added seeing House's hesitation.

'Well who are we to refuse free booze?' House responded joyfully.

'Great. I'll see you around seven, our place.' Chase gave them a smile and turned around.

Wilson opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by House's pager. House glanced at it.

'Sorry duty calls. Need to save a life.'

Before Wilson could retort, House turned around and walked away, disappearing through the corridors.

---

'You paged me.'

'Bleeding test was normal.'

House cocked one eyebrow. 'And you paged me to say that?'

'We think it may be cancer or TB.' Foreman said ignoring House's previous comments.

The team and House entered the patient's room. There stood Cuddy sitting next to the patient. The blue book was opened, lying in front of the little girl.

'And that sweetie is the Orion nebula. The Orion is a diffuse nebula situated south of Orion's Belt. It is one of the brightest nebulas, and is visible to the naked eye in the night sky. It is estimated to be 24 light years across and it is the closest region of massive star formation to Earth. It is also called the Great Nebula in Orion or the Great Orion Nebula.' Cuddy became suddenly aware of the doctors' presence.

'The mother was called up to work for an emergency. I was just here to keep Ophelia company. Are you here for more tests?'

'We need an MRI of the patient's lungs.' Thirteen responded approaching the girl. Ophelia hold out the book to Thirteen showing her the picture of a star.

'Wow that's beautiful is that the Orion nebula Dr. Cuddy was telling you about?'

Cuddy glanced at the picture and shook her head.

'No that's the Bow-Tie nebula. You can see it from his shape. The star itself is actually one of the hottest known, with a surface temperature of about 200,000 kelvins.'

Thirteen looked at Cuddy impressed. 'You can recognize stars just from the picture?! Wow I'm impressed.'

Cuddy blushed at the compliment. 'Well I always loved astronomy. I took an astrology class when I was in high school but did not continue after that.'

House looked at her, cocking one eyebrow. 'I didn't know you liked astronomy…'

'Well proves you don't know me so well.' She retorted cockily. He chuckled.

'Oh please if you're referring to our previous conversation, you liking astronomy must be the only thing I didn't know about you.'

'Oh really?! Well I don't think you…' Cuddy was cut off by Taub.

'Not that I don't enjoy seeing the two of you banter but I think we need to bring the patient to do the MRI. It's Christmas Eve and personally I would like to go back home and be with my wife.'

Cuddy faked a smile and nodded. She turned around but before she stepped out the room, House's voice echoed once again through the room.

'You know I'm right… again.' She didn't reply. She just left the room. Damn she hated it when he was actually right!

------

'Here I think it's here. House number 36.' Wilson said as he stopped the car. House stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the house.

'Wow it's really cold!' Wilson mumbled as he clenched on his coat.

'It's not snowing though…' House replied absent mindedly.

'Well I hope it won't snow because then it would get even colder.'

'Wilson how can you wish for such a thing?!, House cried out putting a hand on his chest in attempt of a more dramatic effect, It's not Christmas if there's no snow. It's like tequila and strippers. You can't separate the two of them!'

Wilson rolled his eyes and rang the bell. A few seconds later the door opened.

'Glad you could come. Merry Christmas eve.' Chase cried out joyfully.

Wilson smiled as House gave him a disgusted look.

'The bar is in the living room.'

'Thanks Chase.' Wilson gave him a thankful smile as he removed his coat.

'Now come on let's get party!' House smirked. Wilson sighed. What could possibly go wrong?

----

House was staring out the window absent mindedly. He was a little startled as he heard Cuddy's voice.

'Merry Christmas House.'

'There's no snow.'

'And that's always a good answer to 'merry Christmas'.' Cuddy responded sarcastically.

He turned his head away from the window. 'No I mean. There's no snow –ergo it doesn't feel like Christmas.'

She looked at him cocking an eyebrow.

'Anyways, so what are you getting me for Christmas? Because you know if you have no idea, you could always remove your top. It would be a merry Christmas for everybody.'

She rolled her eyes and walked to the bar, House following her closely.

'Yeah I'm sure. I was more thinking like extra clinic duty? I just know how much you love taking care of patients.'

'What would you like to drink?' the bartender asked them.

'I'll have a glass of champagne and he'll have a dry martini. Three measure's of Gordon, one of vodka, half a measure of Kina Lillet, shake it over ice then add a thin slice of lemon peel.'

She smiled at House cockily.

'Is that you're way of proving you know me too?'

'I guess it is. All I'm saying is I think I know you better then you know me.'

House smirked at her, staring defiantly into her deep green eyes.

'Want to bet on that?'

'What are you suggesting?'

'Well since it's Christmas I say we each give the other one a gift. The one who gives the most perfect gift to the person proves that he or she knows him or her better and wins. Shows who's paying more attention to the other's desires.'

Cuddy nodded slowly. 'Say the magic words and I'm in.'

He leaned forward. He gently brushed her hair away from her ear, sending chills down the length of her body. She held her breath as his hot breath caressed her neck.

'I dare you.' He whispered into his ear. She grinned as he took a step back.

'This game is on!'

----

'Wilson I need help.' Cuddy grabbed Wilson's arm and dragged him into one of the quiet corners of the living room

'What did he dare you to do this time?' Wilson sighed.

She bit her bottom lip, looking down at the floor.

'I have to find the perfect gift for House so that I can prove that I know him better than he knows me.'

'That actually sounds nice … coming from House I mean…'

Cuddy slapped his arm.

'Wilson focus! We don't have time for nice. I have to find a present for tomorrow and it's already past eleven!'

Wilson rubbed his arm and frowned.

'Hey I'm not the one who's responsible for the fact that you got enrolled in one of House's games…. once again.'

'No need for a lecture I know what I got myself into…'

'Cuddy I think you don't. Last time you ended drunk and having sex in the hospital. '

She bit her bottom lip to the memory.

'But I think you're aware of that. I mean it's your problem after all. Anyways you know House well, you should find him a present easily.'

'All I can think off right now is a present including strippers but I really don't like the idea.'

Wilson sighed. 'Well it's Christmas. Get him something Christmassy…'

'Oh thanks Wilson! I'll get him a reindeer; I guess that IS the perfect present.'

She gave him on last annoyed look and walked away. Wilson sighed again, closing his eyes. These two would just never change.

-----

'I just love seeing you all desperate and begging Wilson for help.' House said, a devilish smirk spread across his face.

'Stop stalking me!' Cuddy responded frowning.

'Oh please! I could hear your desperation from all across the room. Face it: you are going to lose.'

She took a step towards him, their body almost pressed together and looked at him defiantly.

'We'll see about that…'

'_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do  
I'm too lost in you' _the song echoed through the living room.

House wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist and dragged her to the dance floor. She held out a gasp, almost losing her balance in the process. She was taken aback by House sudden movement but followed him and put his hands on his shoulder.

Their body moved slowly in harmony to the rhythm of the music, closely pressed against each other. Cuddy's breathing rhythm increased at their closeness. House's touch sent shivers down her spine. They were staring at each other defiantly. House broke the silence first.

'So tell me how it feels to know that you are going to lose?'

'I don't know why don't you ask yourself?' she retorted in the same tone.

'Well played mister!' He leaned to her ear 'Admit it: you know I know you better than anyone. And that is true from the first day I saw you at Michigan.'

'Oh yeah?' she asked him defiantly.

'On Mondays, at ten you had anatomy class that was next to your dorm room but you always took a detour because you knew Professor Lambert always gave a lecture at ten so you would catch a glimpse of him, hoping that one day he would notice you and see your desperate admiration and long lost love for him.'

Cuddy widened her eyes, her mouth slightly ajar. _How did he know that?_ She asked herself startled. She snapped out of her shock state.

'You used to skip Mr. Grog's class every Tuesday to sneak in to the senior diagnostic class and take notes.'

House was taken aback by her comment, and gave her the same shock expression. She smirked at him victoriously.

'See I know you just as well.'

He suddenly leaned down and their lips crushed together. She was taken aback by his sudden actions and sank immediately into the kiss without even thinking. She felt the feeling of fiery passion rising through her body. He broke the kiss as she looked at him startled.

'What was that for?' she asked in a low voice.

He looked up as she followed his glance. She smiled as she saw the mistletoe hanging from the roof, right in the middle of the living room.

'Merry Christmas Cuddy.' He whispered to her as he let go of his grasp and turned around. As he disappeared through the crowd, she chuckled grazing her own lips, still sensing the feeling of his lips against hers. It suddenly dawned on her. She smiled. She knew what do give House…

---

The sound of his pager echoed loudly through House's bedroom. He grumbled and opened his eyes forcibly. He glanced at his watch and mumbled seeing that it was nine in the morning. His pager echoed again through the room. He cringed and got up.

A few moments later, he was in the hospital's car park, the cold wind sending chills down the length of his body. He walked towards the hospital's entrance.

'What the hell could be so important that you had to wake me up at nine on Christ…' He did not finish his sentence as he glanced at the hospital's lobby.

On the walls were projected images of a winter landscape, giving the illusion that it was snowing. From the ceiling, fell some white cotton balls, once again giving the illusion of snow. A thin layer of white covered the marble floor. Cut out snowflakes were hanged everywhere in the lobby. House watched the scene in awe.

Cuddy stood in the middle of the lobby, amused by House's reaction. She approached him.

'Well you said it wasn't Christmas without snow. I'm just giving you what you wanted. Merry Christmas House.' She smiled at him.

He was at a loss for word. He was utterly flabbergasted by her present and admitted to himself that her idea was brilliant. It suddenly dawn on him.

'Ice…' he whispered to himself.

Cuddy looked at him intrigued as he limped towards the elevator. She followed him closely, knowing that he just add one of his diagnostic brainwave.

A few moments later he was in the patient's room. He sat next to the little girl, her mother eying House suspiciously.

'Who are you?'

'I go by many names but you can call me Santa.'

'This is Dr. House Alicia, Ophelia's doctor.' Cuddy said, glaring at House.

'Is there something wrong?' the mother asked worryingly.

'When your daughter started coughing blood, was she playing outside?'

'How is that relevant to anything?!' the mother asked annoyed.

'It's relevant to everything.' House simply responded.

'Yes she was playing in the garden with one of her friends.'

'Your daughter is suffering from two sicknesses. One is a nosebleed that dripped blood down into her lungs initiating the coughing up of blood and the other one is clumsiness from falling. One of them is curable. Lucky for your daughter it's the former, unfortunately for you.'

'How do we cure it?'

'Just stop the nosebleed.' House got up and walked towards the door.

'So she's going to be ok?' the mother sighed.

'Yes she is. Merry Christmas.' House whispered. The mother held out a sigh of relief and kissed her daughter's cheek. Cuddy chuckled joyfully and put a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder. She turned around and looked at House. He gave her a thankful smile, thinking of her present. She nodded, giving him the same smile.

---

'Here's your coffee and this just came in for you. Also, Mr. Matthews called.'

Cuddy sighed and grabbed the coffee and the small brown package.

'Thank you. So much for a free Christmas evening right?'

The nurse smiled at her as Cuddy stepped into her office. She took a long sip of her coffee and sat at her desk. She closed her eyes to the feeling of the caffeine invading her mouth. She sighed and examined the brown package. She opened it intrigued. Inside was a red envelope.

She cocked one eyebrow and opened the envelope. Inside was a white paper. On the paper, a small inscription read out 'You should really be more careful before you drink your coffee...'. She widened her eyes as she suddenly felt dizzy. She tried to get up but her legs seemed to not respond. A second later she fell to the floor, unconscious.

---

Cuddy opened her eyes and was surprised to see that all was dark. She suddenly realized that she was blindfolded. She tried to remove the blindfold from her eyes but her hands were tied together in her back. She let out a gasp remembering the package.

'No need to get all riled up. We are almost there.'

'HOUSE! What the hell do you think you are doing?' She hissed through her teethes.

'The rules stated that I had to give you a present. It didn't imply how I had to give it to you.'

'Maybe but there is this other thing that forbids people of drugging other people and kidnapping them. What's it called again? Oh yes the LAW.'

'Potato, potado. You say drugged and kidnap, I say giving out a Christmas present. '

'House get me out of that car right NOW! Or I swear I will kill you!'

'That's the Christmas spirit! Don't get too riled up though 'cause we're here.'

'Here is where exactly?'

'Now if I told you that wouldn't be called a surprise would it?' he wiggled his eyebrows and got out of the car. He opened the passenger seat. He put a hand around Cuddy's waist and helped her up. He didn't untangle her hands, knowing that she would just run away if he did.

'House where are we going?'

'A few more minutes of suspense sweetheart and you'll see.'

'Don't 'sweetheart' me' she mumbled angrily as he motioned her to take a step forward, his hand on her back pushing her gently forward.

------

A few minutes and a lot of mumbling on Cuddy's part, they stopped.

'Are we there?'

'Yes we are. Now you're going to listen to me carefully. I'm going to let your hands free and when I say it, you can remove the blindfold from your eyes. Are we clear?' She sighed angrily but agreed with a nod.

He untangled her hands and took a few steps back.

'Ok you can remove it now.'

She followed his order and froze at the scene before her. She was standing in a dark room, the biggest telescope she had ever seen in front of her. It took most of the room. From the look of the room, she guessed she was at a planetarium.

'Look in the telescope.' House indicated her.

She looked down in the lens and gasped in awe. In the telescope she saw the most beautiful star she had ever seen.

'House… what is that?' she whispered startled.

'This is officially your star. It's named after you at least.'

Next to the lens, on a small table lied a gold paper. She took it in her hands, her mouth slightly ajar.

'This is the certification with all the information pertaining to the star. Now I can say that I do know everything about you. Merry Christmas Cuddy.' He smiled at her and turned around.

She was still staring at the golden paper in awe. A tear of joy rolled down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away and turned her head were House stood a moment ago. He had disappeared. She held on the gold paper to her chest. She smiled. 'Merry Christmas.' she whispered.

-----

**Hope you liked it :) – I think a star as a present is just so romantic XD. And again happy holidays ! **


	11. Needs and cold water

**Hello everyone!**

**It's official: I have more than a hundred reviews for this story. Thank you so MUCH :D. I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying the story.**

**2009 is almost finished so HAPPY NEW YEAR everybody. This chapter is actually situated on New Year's eve. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**As always read and enjoy****!**

**----------**

**Chapter 11**** – Needs and cold water **

'May I have your passport please?'

Cuddy faked a smile and handed it to the man behind the counter. He briefly looked at the document and put a stamp on it. She put her passport back in her bag as she stepped into the departure lounge. She was soon joined by Wilson and Cameron.

'We still have a good fifteen minutes left before we have to get into the plane.' Wilson pointed out, glancing at his watch.

'Hey Allison, I'm hungry I'm just going to buy something over there. I'll be back.' Chase's voice erupted behind them. Next to him, Thirteen and Foreman were approaching the trio.

'Wait I'll go with you.' Foreman said as he followed Chase to the shop.

The four doctors stood in silence awkwardly for a few seconds. Wilson spoke first.

'Where's House? He told me he'll be a little late but I didn't think he would be that late.'

Cuddy sighed. 'For him 'a little late' means that he'll conveniently miss the plane and then he won't have to go to this conference in San Francisco.'

'Well that may be a good thing. At least you won't have to supervise and play administrator the entire trip.' Cameron pointed out sympathetically.

'I guess. But he was supposed to give a speech at the conference. This conference is supposed to help promoting the Diagnostic department at the hospital. That's why the members of his team are here.'

'Where's Taub?' Wilson asked as he looked around, not seeing the doctor.

'He couldn't come. Something about a family emergency.' Thirteen responded.

'Well it looks like House isn't coming either, Cuddy mumbled, Luckily Foreman is here so he'll be able to do the speech instead.'

Wilson looked at Cuddy amused. He was not sure if she was more upset because House would not deliver his speech or because he was not coming at all. He knew if he asked her she would go for the former and would never admit the latter. He sighed. These two were just so complicated!

'_Flight AQR-2556 to San Francisco is now ready for boarding_.'

Chase and Foreman joined the group of doctors and they all walked toward the boarding door.

'Well I guess it's official: House isn't coming after all.' Wilson stated as Cuddy frowned.

She handed her boarding pass to the flying attendant who gave her a smile.

----

A few minutes later, the group stepped into the plane. Since this conference was covered by the hospital, they were all seated in business class. Cameron and Thirteen sat together on the right aisle as the boys took the three middle seats. Cuddy was left with two empty seats, three rows behind them. At least she could relax during the four hours flight she thought.

She gave a smile to the other doctors and walked to her seat. She put her bag in the high compartment and took the seat next to the window. She always loved flying and adored looking out the window as the plane took off.

As Cuddy was taken away in her thoughts, she was suddenly taken aback as a loud voice echoed through the plane.

'Surprise! I bet you never thought I'd make it did you?'

Her eyes grew wider as she recognized House's voice. He sat next to her and grinned at her wittingly. Cuddy stared at him blankly in complete shock.

'Oh and you kept me a seat. How sweet of you honey!'

Cuddy regained her focus, albeit still startled by House's sudden appearance.

'House ?! I thought you weren't coming…'

'I'm hurt by the lack of faith. Weren't you the one who begged me to come?' House raised one eyebrow, holding a devilish smirk.

'I did not beg I merely…'

'Oh please! For one week you've been going on and on about this conference and how it's important for the diagnostic department. I mean who could say no after that sort of begging?'

She glared at him. 'This is conference will help promote the diagnostic department. It was compulsory for you to come. I wasn't begging, I ordered you to come here.'

House chuckled and leaned over her in order to look at her straight in the eyes.

'Admit it Cuddy, not only were you begging for me to come but you wanted me to come. You just need me that much.'

'I think delusion is symptomatic of a bleed in your brain affecting your thalamus.' Cuddy responded in the same tone.

'Deflection with sarcasm doesn't suit you Cuddy. Face it: you need me.'

Cuddy chuckled sarcastically.

'I so do not. I'm your boss. Without me you're nothing and no one else would employ you. You need me way more than I need you.' She stared at him defiantly. He smirked at her.

'Want to bet on that?'

Cuddy raised on eyebrow. 'This game is on.' She smile cockily and grabbed a book at of her bag. As she pretended to read, she couldn't help but smirk. Oh this time, he was going down…

-----

'How long till we land?' House whined.

'Five minutes less then you asked five minutes ago!' Cuddy retorted annoyingly.

She focused her attention back on her book as House took out a magazine. It was quiet for a few minutes when House broke the silence once again.

'According to Cosmo, I guess I do put career before men.'

Cuddy clenched harder on her book and glared at House.

'House! I'm trying to read! If you're bored could you please go annoy someone else?!'

'Are you saying you _need_ me to go away?' He retorted devilishly.

She sighed in defeat and tried to regain her attention on her book. House, in a teasing mood, started to bring up and down the arm chair separating the two seats. Cuddy exhaled loudly annoyed. She cleared her throat and tried not to pay attention to House. She put on her earphones and started to listen to the selection of classical that was available. She found herself soon relaxed and continued her reading.

After a few moments, she became suddenly aware of House quietness for the last minutes and glanced at his seat. She widened her eyes at the scene before her. House had her handbag lying on his lap and was examining its content. She gasped frustrated.

'House what the heck do you think you're doing?!!' she hissed.

He suddenly got up of his seat and limped away, giving Cuddy a witty smirk. She quickly removed her earphones and followed him, anger flashing through her eyes. He was walking towards the plane's bathroom.

'House! Come. Back. Here. Now!' she muttered angrily in the lowest voice possible, trying not to wake the many passengers who were currently asleep. He turned his head, flashing her a 'if you want, come get it' look. She clenched her fists in frustration and accelerated her pace.

House disappeared in the bathroom but before he could close the door Cuddy jumped in the small room. She locked the door behind her making sure he had no way of escape. House put the bag as high as he could, raising one arm, so that Cuddy's petite figure would not allow her to grab it.

She pushed him violently against the bathroom's wall and stood on the tip of her toes, her hand reaching as high as she could. Their bodies were closely crushed together. She suddenly became very aware of their closeness as House leaned over to her ear.

'Just say that you need me sweetheart and the bag is yours.'

She flashed him an angry glare and tried again to grab the bag from House's hand but even on the tip of toes she couldn't reach it. She suddenly had an idea as her angry expression turned into a devilish smirk.

She looked at him seductively and ran one hand down his chest. She leaned to his ear.

'No I think you're the one who needs me right now…'

She bit her bottom lip seductively and brought her lips to his neck. The sensation of her tongue against his skin made him escape a moan. She smirked as he trailed kisses up to his jaw.

She ran one hand down the length of her body relishing in the feel of his ivory skin against the palm of her hand. A moan escaped from his lips as her hand inched closer and closer towards his cock. He grabbed his hand in protest in an attempt to suppress the fire that had already ignited within him at her proximity.

She chuckled mischievously at his desperate attempt. Her lips found his as she kissed him hungrily. He sank immediately into the kiss and abandoned himself to the sweet taste of her tongue. She snatched her purse out of his hands and grinned against his mouth. He barely noticed it as he was completely absorbed by her lush lips.

She suddenly broke off the kiss, living him breathless and panting. She leaned to his ear once more, her hands grazing his muscular chest.

'Tell me you need me and I'm all yours.' She purred into his ear.

He closed his eyes as she continued to travel down his chest at an excruciatingly slow pace. His breathing rhythm increased as she approached dangerously the end of his chest. He needed her. He needed her so badly.

'I…' House managed to choke out. He clenched his fists trying to suppress his next words.

'Could all the passengers please regain their seats and fastened their seat belts as we would soon be landing.' The female voice echoed through the small room.

'Well I guess you got lucky this time…' She smirked at him one last time and stepped out of the bathroom, clenching victoriously on her purse.

House was still leaning across the bathroom wall, trying to regain a normal breathing rhythm. He closed his eyes. Damn she was good!

-------

'Why were you and Cuddy doing in the bathroom together on the plane?' Wilson whispered to House as they were standing in line in the hotel lobby, waiting to check in.

'I told her to wait until we lend but that woman can simply not control her urges!'

Wilson shot him a look mixing shock and confusion. 'What are you two doing? I mean one day you're married, another you're sleeping together and the next you're bantering and then you two lock yourself in plane's bathroom?! So I'm asking: what the heck are you two doing?'

House did not respond as Cuddy joined them in the line. Wilson let her gallantly pass before him. She gave him a thankful smile.

'Next please.' Cuddy approached the counter. She gave the reservation paper to the lady standing behind the desk. After a few minutes of silence the woman gave her a key.

'Here you are Mrs. House. You and your husband are in the honeymoon suite. I hope you enjoy your stay there; it's one of our best rooms. And congratulations on your new marriage.'

Cuddy opened her mouth in shock. House grabbed the opportunity and took the key from the woman's hand.

'Thank you. I'm sure this will be a pleasant stay.' House walked away from the counter as Cuddy quickly followed him.

'This just doesn't make sense! I ordered a single room, how did the hotel ever…, it suddenly dawned on her, YOU!' She interposed herself in front of him.

'You made these changes!'

'Hey you're the one always rambling about the hospital's expenses. Think of us sharing a room as an investment. Plus look on the bright side; now no member of the board will think that our marriage is fake.'

The elevator's doors open. 'Are you coming sweetheart?' House called in a fake sweet voice. She looked at him blankly for a few seconds and sighed in defeat as she took a step in the elevator. This was going to be a long conference she thought to herself.

---

'Oh they even put rose petals on the bed! How romantic!' House pointed out as he jumped on the bed. Cuddy scoffed in disbelief.

'Yeah right, because romance is just your thing.' She retorted sarcastically.

'Now that's the spirit! Now come on honey! We are on our honey moon after all.'

Cuddy glared at him as she grabbed a small case and some clothes out of her bag.

'I'm going to take a shower. You enjoy … the roses' petals.' She said as she walked to the bathroom.

'Need some help with that?' House asked wittingly. As an answer, Cuddy closed the door in one swift motion.

She drew her hair in a ponytail and removed her clothes. She hopped into the shower and on the water. At the contact oh her skin, she let out a gasp as the water appeared to be very cold. She readjusted the temperature and let the hot liquid spread down the length of her body. She relaxed as her mind wondered away at the sensation of the water on her skin. After a few minutes, she walked out of the shower and looked around for a towel.

She scanned the room but suddenly realized that she had forgotten to take one of the towels that were hanging in the closet. She mumbled through her teethes as she crossed her arms trying to warm her wet skin.

'House, she yelled out, could you please give me a towel? I forgot to take one.' She frowned as silence followed her question.

She unlocked the door and slid the door slightly ajar so that her head was only to be seen from outside the room. House was sitting on the bed, a devilish smirk spread across his face.

'House! I said: could you please hand me a towel?'

'Are you saying you _need_ me to get you a towel?' he asked wittingly, raising one eyebrow.

The cold air spread chills around her wet body. She clenched harder on her arms.

'House please just give me a towel.' She hissed.

'Just say you need me babe and I'll get you the towel.' He replied.

She gasped in disbelief and went back inside the bathroom. She grabbed an oversized T-shirt from her bag and threw it on quickly. She opened the door angrily and walked towards the closet. House ravished her with his eyes as the T-shirt stuck to her skin, revealing her perfect features.

She shot him a glare as she grabbed one of the towels and walked back to the bathroom. He got up and limped towards the closet. He snatched one of the white towels and followed Cuddy's steps. She was slightly startled as House appeared in the bathroom. She was still wearing the T-shirt.

'I'm sorry Cuddy. You said you needed a towel?' He held her the white cloth as she bit her bottom lip in anger.

'You….' She grinded her teethes. She grabbed the shower head and turned on the water. She held it out towards House and before he could realize what was happening, water spilled all over him. A few seconds later he was as wet as Cuddy. She grinned as she let down her arm.

He looked at her, his mouth slightly ajar, as water was dripping from his clothes. His shock expression was soon replaced by a smirk.

'Oh you are so dead!' he whispered to her as he took a step towards her and snatched the shower head from her hand. She let out a scream as water now ran down the length of her body.

She grabbed the shower head from hi s hand and turned it around so that water was now spilling on his body. She giggled. He grabbed her wrist trying to direct the water away from him.

'Oh I don't think so!' She cried out. He suddenly pushed her inside the shower, her back hitting the wall. He snatched out the shower head and pointed it on Cuddy. He took a few steps back as the water spread down Cuddy's body as she put two protective in front of her eyes.

He grabbed the two towels and suddenly released the shower head, letting it fall violently to the floor. He chuckled as he limped out of the room.

'Enjoy being wet darling. And no that wasn't a metaphorical expression.' He wiggled his eyebrow as he disappeared behind the door.

'Oh no! You aren't going anywhere. Give the towels back!' she cried out slightly amused as she ran after him. He was already at the room's door.

'Don't you…' She warned him but he was already out the door. She followed him quickly. As she scanned the corridor around her she saw House stepping inside the elevator.

'House come back here!' she yelled out too late as the door closed behind him. She quickly ran out the stairs, the wet T-shirt barely covering her thighs. She ignored the cold air sending chills down her body. She jumped off the last couple of stairs as the elevator's doors opened at the same time.

House limped out of the metallic box as fast his leg would allow him. Water was dripping from his clothes. Cuddy ran towards him and fell heavily on him. Their bodies crashed violently on the marble floor. Cuddy rubbed her hurt elbow as she looked at House. She suddenly burst out laughing as he joined her in her moment of hysteria. She giggled uncontrollably as she was still lying on top of House.

She looked around her and suddenly realized that they were lying in the middle of the lobby. It was dead silence as everybody stared at the two wet doctors in awe. A clear of throat drew Cuddy's attention as Wilson was standing beside them. Cuddy blushed as Wilson helped her up.

She looked down embarrassed, crossing her arm over her wet body. House got up and put one of the towels around Cuddy's shoulders. The three of them stepped into the elevator as all eyes were glued on them. The elevator ride was quiet as they all stood in awkward silence. Cuddy shivered as House put a protective hand on the small of her back.

The elevator's doors opened as Cuddy and House stepped out. House looked at Wilson and opened his mouth but Wilson cut him off.

'I don't even want to know.'

------

'Atchoum!' Cuddy sneezed in the middle of the lecture. A few eyes turned towards her as she gave them an apologetic look. She grabbed a tissue and coughed as quietly as she could.

'Cuddy you're sick.' House whispered to her as he was in the seat next to her.

'Yeah and whose fault is that?' she retorted harshly. She turned her focus towards the speaker, trying to take notes.

'You shouldn't be here. You should get some rest.' House insisted.

'I'm fined.' She breathed through her nose.

'Cuddy, when you put a 'd' at the of 'fine'; you are NOT fine.'

She shot him a glare as she started to cough once more. He put his hand on her forehead.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm checking your temperature. You may have seen doctors do that sometimes.' He replied sarcastically.

'Jeesh Cuddy you're burning up. And no that wasn't a metaphor for once.' He added as he frowned worryingly.

She ignored his comments and continued to write on her pad. She tried to focus on what the speaker was saying but couldn't as pain staggered through her skull. She coughed once more, receiving staggering glares from some of the doctors.

'Cuddy are you going to get out of this room or am I going to have to do drag you out myself?' He asked defiantly raising one eyebrow.

'I don't care what you say or do I will stay no matter wh...' she didn't finish her sentence as he quickly got up and put two strong hands around her waist. Before she could protest, he held her up and carried her on one of his shoulder. He was surprisingly strong she thought as he started to limp towards the back door, receiving some intrigued looks by some of the doctors.

'No worries it's just time for her bath.' House whispered wittingly as a few chuckles echoed through the room.

House finally limped out of the room as Cuddy tried to resist to his strong grip by punching him on his back.

'House bring me down NOW!' she hissed but he didn't listen as he stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to their floor.

'Will you stop moving woman! We are almost there.' Cuddy sighed in defeat.

A few moments later they entered the room, Cuddy still lying on House's back. He gently lied her down on the bed and he sat beside her. He removed her shoes and tucked her in the covers. She watched him absent-mindedly, too tired to even budge. A few seconds later she was fast asleep as House watched her, a smile on his face. He brushed a hair behind her ear.

'Good night Cuddy.'

---

'Where's Cuddy?' Chase asked as House joined them for lunch.

'She's sick and resting.' House replied as he sat down at the table.

'I wonder how did that happen…' Wilson retorted as he raised his eyebrows. Cameron and Thirteen held back a laugh as Foreman looked down at his plate amused.

'What were the two of you doing in the lobby all wet this morning by the way?' Chase asked him, mischief sparkling through his eyes.

'We thought that after taking a shower together it would be fun to take a walk in the hospital.' House replied in the same voice as Wilson rolled his eyes.

'Anyways, are you guys coming to the New Year's party tonight?' Cameron asked.

Foreman and Thirteen nodded at the same time.

'Yes I'm proud to say I even have a date. A fellow oncologist and no House, before you ask, I will not marry me.' Wilson replied as he glanced at House who chuckled.

'That's what you always say Wilson and a few months later bam! Divorced again.'

'Greg?' a voice erupted behind them. House turned around and gasped at the person before him. The tall blond man grinned at him.

'How funny to run into you.. again.' Tim said as a beautiful dark haired woman rapped a hand around his waist.

'That's not the word I would use…' House mumbled.

'Oh I'm sorry honey. This is Gregory House, my childhood neighbor I talked to you about. Greg this is Melissa, my beautiful fiancée.'

House gave her a fake smile. 'What are you two doing here?'

'Melissa is actually a doctor. She's head of Cardio at Saint Mathew's hospital. Where's your wife by the way? ' Tim asked mischievously.

'She's upstairs… resting. She's sick actually.' House retorted hesitantly.

She glanced at her watch. 'Honey, I have a lecture in three minutes, if we don't go now I'm going to miss it.' Tim nodded.

'Well it was nice to see you again Greg but we must go. I guess I'll see you and the lovely Lisa tonight at the New Year's party.' He smiled one last time and they walked away from the table.

'Boy are you in trouble.' Wilson whispered to him.

----

Cuddy opened her eyes to the bright light of the room. She blinked a few times and covered her eyes.

'House, she mumbled, do you want me to be blind?'

'Yes that is my purpose in life. Damn now you have figured my evil plan!' He retorted as he handed her a glass.

'What's that?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

'Panadol. Just drink it.' She did as she was told.

'How do you feel?' he asked as he put a hand on her forehead.

'A little better. Though my head still hurts.' She muttered as she massaged her temples.

'You seem to have less fever than a few hours ago.'

She stirred as she scanned the room. 'What time is it?' she asked.

'It's almost six. So if you don't want to be late tonight you need to go get ready.'

She looked at him cocking one eyebrow. 'Go where?'

'The New Year's party.' He responded. She widened her eyes as she let out a gasp.

'I completely forgot about that. I have to give a speech as I am one of the organizers. Oh my god why didn't you wake me up sooner?!' She slapped his arm.

'Hey! Don't blame it on me. I could have not waken you at all and let you drool all over your pillow for the rest of the night.'

'This is all your fault! You're the reason I got sick.' She muttered as she quickly got out of bed, grabbing a few of her clothes.

'Yeah right. I wasn't the one to grab the shower head first.' House responded crossing his arms.

She was already at the bathroom's entrance. She shot him one last glare. 'And I don't drool when I sleep!'

---

'So on behalf of the organizing committee, I would like to thank everyone for coming and I hope you all have a very happy new year.' Cuddy raised her glass as people applaud. She walked down the podium and joined the other doctors on the floor.

'That was a great speech Cuddy! ' Wilson said impressed. She gave him a thankful smile.

'You seemed to be better.' He added. She suddenly let out a cough.

'On second thought…'

'Lisa Cuddy?' A man's voice erupted behind her. She turned around feeling a familiar tone in the voice.

'Oh my god Lisa it is you! How are you? It's been ages since I last saw you! I think the last time was at that conference in New York.'

Cuddy gasped. 'Oh my god Robert is that really you?' She hugged him still startled by his presence.

'Everybody this is Robert. He was one of the first doctors I worked with in my first year as a resident.' She giggled at the memory.

'So tell me everything. What's new with you?'

'How about we go for a drink?'

-------

House was staring at the two doctors. Cuddy was laughing as he talked to her joyfully. He took a sip of his champagne and continued to stare at them, a little spark of jealousy in his eyes.

'How come you're standing here and your wife is over there, talking to that guy?' Tim asked wittingly as he appeared in front of House.

'She's talking to an old friend, not that it is any of your business.' House replied harshly.

'Yeah I'm sure she is. Well if you excuse me but it's almost midnight and I have to find my wife in order to be the one who kisses her first at midnight.'

'You're right. I have to get Lisa too.' House replied as he limped to Cuddy.

'I'm sorry Cuddy could I talk to you for a second?' House asked as she glared at his presence.

'Sure. Will you excuse me for a second Robert?'

'Of course. I hope to see you at midnight though.' Robert winked at her as she let out a chuckle. House glared at him as they walked away.

'You and I have to kiss in about… 50 seconds.' House said as he glanced at his watch.

'Yeah right and you have to give me a million dollar by tomorrow. Not going to happen. Now if you excuse me I have to go see Robert.'

He grabbed her arm forcibly.

'10, 9,.. !' All the people in the room cried out in unison.

'House, let go of me now!' she hissed as he just stared at her.

'7,6,5..'

'House!' She said in a warning voice.

'I need you.' He whispered.

'3,2,…'

She smirked at him.

'1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

House grabbed her waist and pulled her body against his. Their lips crushed together as everybody in the room laughed joyfully. Cuddy put two arms around him as he kissed her passionately. He gently leaned away. He looked at Tim who was standing near the two of them, staring at them unhappily. House gave him a victorious grin. Cuddy smiled and started to walk away.

'Oh and you lose.' She said cockily as she turned one last time towards him. He opened his mouth to reply but instead he coughed uncontrollably. He put a hand to his forehead and widened his eyes to the sense of his now hot skin. She chuckled.

'That's what you get for getting me sick and kissing me afterwards.' She winked at him and disappeared through the crowd.

**----**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. ****And I hope you have a great New year's eve :)**

**I'm actually thinking of getting House and Cuddy officially together. I have to think about it… anyways the dares will continue no matter what :P**


	12. Coming out of the closet

**Hello everybody**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update but this week was really insane. Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews. I love them all so much :).**

**A little dedication in this story to **McCutie** hehe I think you'll like it N.**

**Writing this chapter was really fun and made me laughed so hard.**

**As usual: read and enjoy! :D**

**PS: FOR JESS **

**Cam: and remember who do we love?**

**Jess: ROBERT DOWNEY JR! :) **

------

**Chapter 12****- Coming out of the closet**

Wilson walked out of the elevator. He smiled mumbling a low greeting as a nurse passed by him. He opened the door to his office and stepped into the room. He removed his coat and walked towards his chair.

'You're late.'

Wilson gasped at the sound of the voice, holding a hand to his chest in shock. He turned around glancing at the doctor currently sitting on his couch.

'House! Do you always have to break in people's office and give them heart attacks?!'

'Except you're not dying so you're wrong. I did not give you a stroke.' House got up and sat on the chair opposite to Wilson's desk.

'Well that makes it all better then. As long as we don't give heart attacks we can do anything.'

'That's the spirit!'

'And I say why stop at breaking into someone's office? Why not steal from our own coworkers or kidnap our boss? Wait you already did that.'

House chuckled to Wilson's display of sarcasm.

'The real unusual fact here is that you are late.'

Wilson rolled his eyes as he arranged some files on his desk.

'Why does everything have to be a puzzle House?! Yes, I'm late it doesn't happen often but today I am.'

'Things always happen for a reason and you, are never late for work.'

'You're one to talk. I'm actually surprised you're here. It's only, Wilson glanced at his watch, 10:23.'

'Interesting. You're deflecting.'

'I am not deflecting. I just happen to be late today. Why can't you just accept it and move on?'

'Have you actually met me before?'

Wilson sighed in annoyance. 'Fine you want to know why I'm late? I forgot to put my alarm clock yesterday and woke up late. There, satisfied?'

House stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds.

'Never enough.' House replied as he got up and limped towards the door.

'You're not going to let this go are you?'

'Nope.' House simply replied as he walked out of the room, a smirk spread across his face.

----

'Anyone saw Wilson in the hospital earlier this morning?' House asked as he entered the differential room.

Thirteen lift up her head sleepily and yawned as she massaged her temples. Foreman was sitting at the table, his feet up on the glass surface. He was reading a medical magazine as he took sip of his coffee. Taub was making a paper airplane as House cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

'I'm guessing by the overwhelming display of enthusiasm we don't have a case?'

Foreman nodded never taking his eyes off the magazine.

'Well in that case let's gossip.' House cried out joyfully.

Taub rolled his eyes as Thirteen grunted and lied back her head on the table.

'So did any of you saw Wilson this morning?'

'Why do you need to know?' Thirteen mumbled.

'Do you always have to answer a question by another question?'

'Do you?' Thirteen retorted groggily.

'See! You did it again!'

'I'm guessing Wilson was late this morning and you're suspecting that he is hiding something from you.'

'Are you sure you were meant to be a doctor and no a private investigator?' House responded sarcastically.

'Why don't you just ask Wilson?'

'Where would the fun be in that?' House wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

'Yeah you're right. You have an issue don't talk to the people involved, just go behind everybody's back and try to figure it out. Looks much simpler that way.' Taub said.

House pulled up a chair and sat next to Taub. 'Do you guys not know how to respond to a question?'

Foreman looked up to House, an annoyed look on his face. 'No we didn't see Wilson this morning. Can I go back to my reading now?'

House stared at Foreman for a few seconds, deep in thoughts. He cleared his throat and looked at paper plane that Taub had just made.

'That is not how you make a plane! Didn't they teach you anything in high school?'

House snatched another paper out of Taub's hand. Taub glared at him.

'Oh I'm sorry I guess I was busy doing other stuff in high school; like what's it called again? Oh yes _working_!'

House rolled his eyes as he finished folding the paper. He looked at it satisfied and threw it high in the air. He followed the plane with his eyes as it suddenly fell to the floor. House looked up and saw Cuddy standing in the middle of the doorway, the plane lying at her feet. She looked down, her eyes sparkling with annoyance. She glared at House as she took one step forward into the room.

'Seriously House! How old are you?! Five?!'

'And a half!' House responded, a grin spread across his face as Thirteen held out a chuckle.

Cuddy ignored his comment. 'Since you don't have a case I want you all in the clinic. We are short on nurses this week and the hospital could really use extra doctors.'

Thirteen groaned as Taub sighed. Foreman put down his cup and stood up.

'And when I mean all of you, that also includes you House.'

'I'm hurt to be considered as anybody! I do not feel special anymore...'

She sighed in annoyance. 'Grow up. Now all of you go.'

The doctors all got up and stepped out of the room. House however stayed in the room as he stared out the window nonchalantly.

'Oh and I forgot. If you're not in the clinic in two minutes, I'll ask the cafeteria to only serve vegetarian food for a month.'

House widened his eyes and jumped out of his chair. She smiled at him cockily knowing that she had won.

-----

'What seems to be the problem?' House asked as he limped in the exam room.

He barely glanced at the two people standing in the room. A tall blond woman was putting a comforting hand on a small brunette's shoulder sitting on the exam table, who appeared to be her daughter.

'She says she has sore throat and she started coughing this morning. I was worried.'

House frowned and approached the little girl. He checked her throat and her lymph nodes.

'I think it may be pneumonia. She needs to be admitted.'

House raised an eyebrow as he focused his attention back on the file, scribbling a few notes.

'So what is it?' the mother said in a panicked voice as she watched House attentively.

House looked at her and faked a worried look. He sighed.

'Your daughter has…' He closed his eyes and shrouded. He took a deep breath.

'For god sake's you're worrying me. Has what?!' the mother cried out, as she was on the edge of hyperventilating.

'… a cold.' House grinned as the mother held out a sigh of release. She cupped her daughter's checks and smiled at her warningly.

House got up. 'I'll leave you the prescription at the nurse's station. Be careful. It might be lethal.' House said sarcastically as the mother shot him a glare.

He limped out of the room bumping in a doctor in a white coat.

'Hey cripple here can't you watch where you're going?'

'I'm sorry I bumped into your oversized ego.'

'Wilson? What are you doing here?' House asked slightly taken aback by the oncologist's presence.

'I know you're not very familiar with the concept but I'm actually doing my clinic hours.'

'But it's Thursday.' House retorted raising one eyebrow.

'Yes. So?'

'You don't have clinic hours on Thursday.'

'Yes I do.'

'No you don't. You only do your clinic hours on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. Which means that if you're doing your clinic duty on Thursday, you're actually doing your clinic duty of Friday. So that means that you have a reason to not do your clinic duty tomorrow.'

'Do you always need to make such a huge deal out of everything?! Can't you just trust people?! And could you just for one second consider that maybe I'm doing my clinic duty today because I want to do it today?!'

'There's always a reason…' House whispered.

'Your motto in life is that everybody lies. If you keep that has a life rule you'll never be able to have one sane relationship in your life. Stop seeing things bigger that they really are!'

'You're deflecting. First you're inexplicably late then you change your clinic duty's schedule, House took a moment of silence before breaking the silence once more, what's her name?'

Wilson sighed. 'What!...?'

'What's her name? The name of the girl you've been seeing… or even married by now. From your schedule lately I can only deduce that you have a new girlfriend.'

House took a step forward, a cocky smirk spread across his face. Wilson shot him an annoyed look.

'There is no name because there is no 'she'. I do not have a girlfriend. Stop analyzing suspiciously my every move.'

'Your lips say no but your eyes are screaming 'liar'.'

'Believe whatever you want House. You'll just be wrong.' Wilson shot him one last look and walked away. House followed him with his eyes.

'Lying makes people age faster you know!'

-----

'Have you seen House?'Cuddy asked one of the nurses.

After a negative response, Cuddy sighed and walked towards her office. She had been looking for him for about twenty minutes but he had mysteriously disappeared, albeit she had checked every of his usual hiding spots. She entered her office and was slightly taken aback at the presence of the doctor sitting behind her desk. Her shock was soon replaced by anger.

'House! What are you doing here?!' she hissed

'Research.'

'Firstly you should be in clinic duty. Secondly you shouldn't be sitting behind this desk. Thirdly if you don't get out now I'm going to kill you.' She said angrily as she approached him.

'How?' House asked wiggling his eyebrows. She faced him not amused by his comment.

'Get. Out. Now!'

'Why did Wilson called you today?'

'What..?!? How do you..?!' she mumbled.

As a response House held out a phone.

'You took my cell-phone!' She snatched the phone out of House's hand. She glared at him.

'You didn't answer my question.'

'I'll answer your question when you'll get out of my chair!'

House stared at her defiantly for a few seconds and slowly got up. He passed Cuddy as he stopped in the middle of the room. She exhaled loudly and let herself fall onto her chair. She started organizing some files when she realized that House was still standing in the room.

'What are you still doing here?!'

'I'm waiting for an answer.'

She sighed. 'Just go away. Go do clinic duty now!'

House limped towards her, staring her straight into her deep green eyes. 'That wasn't the deal.'

'There was no deal.'

'No. You said you would tell me why Wilson called you today if I got out of your chair. Now I am standing, ergo you should complete your hand of the deal.'

She closed her eyes in frustration. She knew if she didn't tell him, he would keep harassing her. She had too much work and was too tired to handle House's insanity right now.

'Wilson called me to say that he won't be here tomorrow. There, satisfied?'

'With you, never enough.' He replied flirtingly. She rolled her eyes at him.

'Now go away.'

'Did he say why?'

'No.' Cuddy answered, her tone of voice showing explicit annoyance.

'Didn't you ask him?'

'Unlike you, I trust people, especially heads of oncology which happen to be my friend.'

'That's not like Wilson to miss one day of work.'

'House it's almost seven. I have a presentation tomorrow morning which I still need to work on. Could you please play Sherlock Holmes somewhere else?'

He grinned at her and limped to the door.

'Always at your service.'

---

The next day, Cuddy walked out of the conference room. She just had a board meeting which went surprisingly smoothly. She entered the clinic. As she scanned the room, Foreman got her attention.

'Dr. Foreman. Have you seen House?'

'Hello Dr. Cuddy. I'm sorry but I think he was hiding from you and clinic hours. Last time I saw him he was in his office.'

Cuddy thanked him and stormed out of the clinic, yet again annoyed by a certain doctor who kept ditching his clinic hours.

A few minutes later she was standing in the middle of House's office. She was about to walk out when she heard noises coming from House's balcony. She cocked one eyebrow and followed the sounds.

House was standing in front of Wilson's door, some sort of metallic object in his hand trying to open the office door.

'House what do you think you're doing?!?'

'I'm admiring the view from the balcony. I must say it is quite stunning.'

She snatched the metallic object out of his hand.

'Are you breaking into Wilson's office?!?'

'No I am not. Why must you always be so suspicious?' He cocked one eyebrow.

'Should I answer chronologically or alphabetically?' She retorted sarcastically.

'Sarcasm doesn't suit you Cuddy. Stick with annoyance.'

'Why were you trying to break into Wilson's office?' she asked ignoring his previous comment.

'Well if you must know. I think he's cheating on me.' He faked a sob as she rolled her eyes.

'House?!' Her tone showed explicit signed of annoyance. House looked at her for a few seconds and sighed in defeat.

'Wilson did his clinic hours yesterday.'

'Oh then it's ok. I'm sorry I even asked. Please proceed.' She responded as she handed him back the metallic object. He tried to take it but she snatched it away from him once more.

'Well if you want to know. Wilson did his clinic hours on Thursday when he always do it on Fridays and was late yesterday morning. Plus it's not like him to ditch one day of work. –ergo I think he has a new girlfriend and/or soon to be wife, that he's not telling me about. So I decided I'm going to find out myself.'

'You know you could actually trust people and not break into people's office?'

'Where would the fun be in that?' House wiggled his eyebrow.

'Anyways if he does have this 'secret' girlfriend you are not going to find anything in his office.'

'Why not?' House frowned.

'Well judging by your extreme sense of discretion, Wilson knows you're suspicious so he's not going to let any evidence in the one place he knows you'll look. If you really want to find something, it will be at his apartment.'

'Well, well Dr Cuddy are you actually suggesting that I break into Wilson's apartment?'

She smirked and took a step towards him, invading his personal space.

'No. I'm daring you to.'

'Fine but you are going with me.'

'I am not breaking into a fellow doctor's apartment!'

He stared at her defiantly. 'If you do not come, how will you know I accomplished the dare?'

-----

'Have you never picked a lock before?!' Cuddy asked annoyed as House was standing in front of Wilson's door, trying desperately to open it.

'Hurry up! What if someone comes up and sees us?!'

Cuddy was fidgeting as she glanced worryingly at the staircase every five seconds.

'Stop stressing. I'm almost there.'

Cuddy bit her bottom lip as she watched House. She sighed in annoyance and grabbed a pin from her hair as she stepped towards House.

'Move!' She hissed.

She let the pin into the lock and after a few clicks, the door opened. She entered the room as House watched her in awe.

'Where did you learn to pick a lock so fast?'

She smirked. 'Let's just say I used to have lots of fun in high school.'

House chuckled as he scanned the room. He limped towards the kitchen and started to go through different cupboards. Cuddy soon joined him.

'House what do you think you are doing?! If you make a mess, Wilson will know someone went through his stuff!'

'I'm looking for something unusual.'

'Well who isn't?' Cuddy retorted sarcasm and annoyance dripping through her voice.

'I'm looking for something Wilson wouldn't eat like oat meal low fat crap or something like that; then I can prove a female presence in this very house.'

Cuddy faked an annoyed look but admitted that he was smart. House opened the fridge.

'Nope nothing there either. Ok the bathroom is next. I'll be sure to find something there.' He wiggled his eyebrows as he limped out in the corridor, towards the bathroom.

'I didn't know Wilson used anti-wrinkle cream.'

'You're not serious.' Cuddy asked a little startled as she entered the bathroom.

'I wish I was. I guess we discovered the secret to Wilson's long last beauty.'

Cuddy chuckled as she glanced at the white tube between House's hands. After a few minutes of research, House limped out of the small room.

'Nothing there either.'

'House would you consider for a minute that there's nothing there because there's actually no one other then Wilson living here?'

'Never trust one's bathroom, but the bedroom never lies.' Cuddy sighed.

As they were about to go into the bedroom, a clicking sound suddenly echoed through the apartment, followed by voices.

Cuddy' breathing rhythm increased as she shot House a panicked look.

'It's Wilson! Quick hide in the bedroom.'

They both jumped into the bedroom, closing the door after them as the noise in the living room became louder. Cuddy put a hand on her chest as she tried to calm herself down.

'Well Cuddy if you wanted to rush into the bedroom so badly, all you had to do was ask.'

She shot him a glare and ordered him to lower his voice. As she listened intently, she could distinguish two distinct voices coming from the living room. One appeared to be Wilson's and the other appeared to be a woman.

'Looks like I was right!' House whispered cockily.

She shushed him and pressed her ear against the door.

'_Thank you for today. Everything was wonderful.'_

'_You're welcome. It's always a pleasure.'_

'_There's one thing I'd like to show you. Could you just wait here for a small moment? I think I left it in the bedroom.'_

Cuddy's eyes grew wider as her heart beat raced through her chest.

'Quick we have to hide!' she muttered.

She scanned the room looking for a hiding spot.

'The closet!'She cried out as they both jumped into the confined space, closing the door quickly.

They both tried to decrease their breathing rhythm to make as little noise as they could.

Wilson entered the bedroom a few seconds after, grabbing a file from his night stand. He then stepped out of the room, completely unaware of the two doctors' presence.

Cuddy let out a sigh a relief. She suddenly realized her extreme closeness with House. They were firmly pressed against each other, their face almost touching.

House glanced at her, a devilish yet very sexy smirk spread across his face.

'You know, you look really sexy as a thief.' He whispered seductively.

'Being a thief doesn't change much for you.' She retorted. He suddenly pressed her more firmly against him, his lips crushing onto hers.

He began to trail kisses down to the nape of her neck, eliciting a satisfied moan from the brunette's parted lips. He kissed her and she kissed him back eagerly, losing herself to the sensation of his hot tongue.

All thoughts escaped her mind until all she was thinking about was House and how wonderful his touch felt against her ivory skin. She closed her eyes to relish the sensations that were currently coursing through her body

He wrapped his arms around her delicate waist protectively as she threaded her hands through his hair in an attempt to pull him closer towards her, her lips bruising his own.

He pinned her against the closet's wall again and she wrapped her legs compliantly around his waist in response. House nibbled on her neck and she cocked her head to the side to expose more of the desired flesh.

She bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress a moan. She quickly ran her hands down his muscular chest and removed his shirt in one swift motion. He soon reciprocated her movement as her blouse hit the closet's floor.

She continued to kiss him eagerly, a feeling of lust invading a body. He ran his hands down the length of her body, gently grazing her thighs. She moaned to his touch. As he was about to remove the zip of her skirt, the closet door suddenly swung open.

The two doctors jumped in shocked as Wilson stared at them in shock. Cuddy quickly grabbed her shirt hiding her partial nakedness.

'What…? How…? Why…? When…?' Wilson mumbled in awe.

Cuddy was speechless as a red crimson soon covered her cheeks. House was amused by her embarrassment.

'I'm sorry Wilson, Cuddy and I were trying out different places and she thought your closet was a turn on. How could I have said no to that?'

Wilson shot him a looked mixed with anger and shock.

'Did you guys break into my home?'

'We are so sorry Wilson. It was House! He thought you were hiding something and wanted to prove that you had a new girlfriend.'

House widened his mouth at her treachery.

'Tattletale!' House muttered.

'Thief!' she retorted in the same tone.

'Enough! You know what House?! I am not even surprised. You just can't trust anyone can you? And you Cuddy, I can't believe you actually broke into my apartment!'

Cuddy looked down guilty as she bit her bottom lip.

'Hey no need for the lecture. So I broke into your home: big deal. The point here is I was right. By the female voice we heard in the living room earlier it looks like you have a secret girlfriend. So when's the wedding?'

Before Wilson could respond, a young and very beautiful brunette erupted into the room.

'James is everything ok?' She then saw the two doctors standing in the room. 'Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company. Hello I'm Nekane, Wilson's realtor.'

She smiled at them as she held out a hand, as House watched her in shock.

'Nekane here is helping me finding another apartment. That's why I wasn't at the hospital today. I was house seeking.'

Cuddy shook the brunette's hand awkwardly as House still watched her in awe. He soon snapped out of his semi-coma state.

'Nekane? Is that Spanish?'

'Yes that's right. We'll actually I'm only half Spanish but my father is Japanese and my mother is part Venezuelan. But I shall not go into my family history because it actually gets complicated.'

House nodded as she smiled at him.

'Well we should probably leave you. You guys still seem busy.' Cuddy said as she walked towards the door.

'It was nice to meet you.'

'You too.'

A few seconds later House and Cuddy we're standing in Wilson's doorway.

'Well that was fun. She should do that more often Cuddles.'

She looked at him, anger sparkling through her eyes and pushed him against the door.

'No we won't! Do you realize what just happened!? All that because of your recklessness. Does your depravity know no bounds House?!' She hissed.

'Like you didn't enjoy every minute of it.' He shot her a smirk.

'No I didn't. Next time, I will not let myself fall into your insanity.'

'So there will be a next time?' He asked mischievously. She looked at him blankly and took a few steps back.

'You never know…' She shot him one last smirk before turning around.

----

**Hope you enjoyed it! I think that they will be officially together in the next chapters :D**


	13. Poker face

**Chapter 13**** – Poker face**

**Hello everyone**

**I know, I know it's been very very very long seen the last time I have updated. I apologize deeply but the last couple of months have been crazy and I needed to concentrate on my studies. However now it is summer so I may have time to write again a bit more if I find the time and inspiration. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thank you for all the lovely reviews from last time, they are always very much appreciated. **

**:) Enjoy :)**

'Liam Perse, 35 years old, came here for inexplicable red blistering all the length of his arms, legs and throat, which caused him trouble breathing.'

'I'm thinking allergic reaction.' Thirteen suggested, glancing at the patient's chart.

'That sounds like a reasonable hypothesis but to what?'

'Some sort of toxin perhaps…' Thirteen responded hesitantly.

'Great! Let's treat for 'some sort of toxin'! Okay I think Thirteen solved it. Case closed.' House got up, coffee in hand and stepped out the door. The three doctors still in the room watched him, all rolling their eyes. A few seconds later House's head appeared in the doorway.

'Although Thirteen here made a brilliant suggestion, I think you guys should first ask the patient where he has been in the last 48 hours.'

Foreman nodded in agreement as House disappeared once more.

'Come on, let's go interview the patient.'

'Oh, oh, oh merry Christmas!' House sang out as he entered Wilson's office.

Wilson cocked an eyebrow. 'You are aware that we are in July right?'

'You were always pretty much a killjoy Wilson. What happened to: anything is possible if you just believe?'

'That is a line from high school musical and I think you have had way too much free time these past few weeks. You should go out instead of spending your time watching ludicrous shows.'

'But Dad…. '

Wilson sighed as he massaged his temples.

'Fine. But why don't you spend time with Cuddy?'

'Because I don't intend to die right now.' Wilson ignored his witty comment.

'You guys seemed to hit it off last month. You were in a closet together for goodness sake.'

House cleared his throat. 'Well you know some people can dance, other can sing, I can get women in closets.' He wiggled his eyebrows.

Wilson sighed. No matter how he suggested it, House will never understand the concept of relationships.

'I'm just trying to help you House. When are you going to realize that you and Cuddy are one day going to have to stop your frivolous games and actually talk about you two.'

'Not in this lifetime Wilson.' House retorted as he limped towards the door.

'I'm just warning you House.'

'Games are just too fun to stop.'

'Life isn't a game.' Wilson whispered in a mumble.

HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY

'Sir you just don't understand. It is very important that we know exactly where you have been over the last 48 hours. So please just tell us.' Foreman asked on the verge of annoyance and anger.

'And for the last time, I'm telling you my sickness has nothing to do where I have been.'

'Just tell us where you've been!' Thirteen retorted, her tone of voice clearly showing frustration.

'What my colleague mean is that, let us be judge of what could be dangerous for your health or not.'

The patient opened his mouth to speak once more but he was interrupted by the sound of the sliding door.

'So is he the pain in the ass who refuses to give information?'

'Who is this?'

'I'll take that as a yes. So something to hide? Let me think you're married and you spend the week-end banging your mistress?'

'I'm not…'

'That's what they all say. So why won't you be cooperative? Is it mommy who said never to reveal any information to a stranger?'

Thirteen suppressed a giggle as the patient watched House in pure disdain. House stood in the middle of the room in silence for a few seconds when he abruptly came towards the bed and grabbed the patients arm.

'Hey! What do you think you are doing?'

'Foreman, where's the patient's belongings he had when he came here?'

Foreman quickly handed him a brown jacket. Furtively House emptied the pockets, to the protestations of the patient. Some red coins soon hit the floor.

'I believe ladies and gentleman we have a gambler in the house.' House wiggled his eyebrows as the patient sighed.

'Okay sir now that we know your secret, would you please tell us where you were last night?' Foreman insisted in a controlled professional tone.

The patient still continued to stay silent, focusing on his fidgeting hands.

'Oh come on! We are not cops! We really don't care about illegal activities! Unless you are a complete moron, you should know that has doctor we are trying to save your life.'

The man looked up at House and finally responded in a mumble.

'I was on 14 Blecker Street. There's this gambling gang that I usually play with. Every night we meet in a deserted place we found a couple months back.'

'Well that wasn't so hard was it? Thirteen and pretty hair, you're up. Foreman usual test, CBC, tox screen, CT.'

'Why does everyone have a thing with my hair?' Chase whispered to Thirteen who only let out a giggle and rolled her eyes. However they all were stopped by the patient's voice, as they were about to exist the room.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see as a gang we don't like outsiders. I really wouldn't recommend going there.'

'Don't worry, Chase is pretty fit, he could take the guys.' House answered pointing at the Australian doctor.

'Well don't say that I didn't warn you…'

HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY

Cuddy was tired. Actually the word tired was an understatement, she thought to herself. Exhausted was more appropriate. She had just left a four hours meeting with the medical board, arguing yet again endlessly about budget and of course House. Why did he have to be so unbearable to work with all the time? She asked herself. If he wasn't the most brilliant doctor in this hospital she would have fired him long ago. Maybe she should have, would have saved many extra board meeting hours and running in the hospital playing hide and seek for clinic hours.

She entered her office and let herself fall on her couch. She gently massaged her temples and put herself at ease by laying her legs on the coffee table. Her relaxing moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door. Cuddy grunted as Wilson appeared in her doorway.

'Hello Cuddy. Wow you like tired. Long day?'

'You have no idea.' She mumbled.

'So I was at the clinic and I thought I stopped by and see how you were. His eyes screened the office. Did something change in her? It sure looks diff…'

'Wilson, cut to the chase, she interrupted him. You are here to talk about House. Just say what you have to say and get out.'

'Well I know that talking sense into him, especially when it comes to relationship, is like trying to make an elephant fly. But you are the sensible person in this, so I'm going to ask you, what is going on between you and House?'

Cuddy sighed in annoyance. That was question indeed she had been asking herself for many days but that she was not willing to answer, especially after the day that she had.

'Listen Wilson, there's nothing between me and House. We are just playing little games for fun that's all. This is a just a frivolous thing.'

'That's why I am worried! What you don't realize is that games won't get you anywhere and sooner or later one of you will get hurt! Relationships are not to be played with!'

'Wilson listen, I know you are here because you care about House but I really don't think you should…'

A voice interrupted Cuddy as both doctors turned their attention towards the door.

'Dr. Cuddy I am sorry to bother you but I really think you should come to the lobby.'

Wilson and Cuddy both stormed out of the clinic, dreading what they might have to endure. They both froze as they saw Chase leaning on lobby counter with Thirteen supporting him with her arm. His nose was bleeding, his jacket was missing and his shirt was torned on the left side. He had a bruise on his right eye and a deep cut on his lower lip.

'What happened to you?' Cuddy ran towards the blond doctor.

'Turns out illegal gamblers are not very friendly.'

'Why in the world would you be in the presence of gamblers? Illegal at that!'

'Well we have a patient and House said…'

'HOUSE! I should have known!'Cuddy turned around and looked for the doctor, her eyes sprinkling with fury. He eventually appeared behind a pillar, which he had obviously been hiding behind this whole time. Cuddy walked in a determine manner towards him.

'What the hell you think you are doing? Sending doctors to dangerous gangs to get beat up by illegal felons!'

'Well I thought with that pretty face of his, he would get in easily. I mean look at him, how can you say no to that?' He pointed his hand towards Chase who was rolling his eyes. Cuddy did not find his comment amusing in any way and slapped his shoulder.

'Hey! You are not allowed to inflict physical violence on a cripple! Where's your morality Cuddy?'

'Oh yes I am, if the cripple is an obnoxious idiot who sends his fellows to street gangs!'

They both stared at each other angrily in defiance. Cuddy broke the intensity of the gaze.

'If you pull a stunt like that again, I promise I will make your life insufferable and make you work in the clinic full time for 6 months!' she hissed between her teethes.

'How am I supposed to know what poisoned my patient if I can't examine the last place he's been in?'

'That is not my problem. Find a way but that doesn't involve doctors being subject to street violence.'

To that, Cuddy turned around and soon disappeared through the clinic doors.

'So how are we supposed to go back there without getting beaten up?' Thirteen asked.

'That's something you shouldn't be asking me…' House grinned in a suspicious yet quite scary manner. This ought to be fun.

HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY

'So you were right. Pretty face over there, well let's just say isn't pretty anymore. So how do we get in?' House walked up to the patient's bed who was smiling at the sight of the injured blond doctor.

'My boys can be a little rough. Okay well if you want to get in you will have to blend in. So loose the white coats and put something more street like.'

'You mean like going undercover?' Foreman asked, cocking one eyebrow.

'Yes indeed. You can use my name but you can't be more than two, or you will look too suspicious. Would be better if there was a boy and a girl, could play off the couple street card, always work. Oh and remember to be a bit cynical but also playful, my boys like someone a bit ambiguous. Hesitation is not in order. You two, he pointed Thirteen and Chase, you are already out of the game because they already know you. Never tell them you are a doctor, they'll immediately think you are suspicious and it ain't going to be pretty. I think blondy knows what I am saying over there.'

House shot him a grin. 'Sounds interesting. I'll do it.'

'And I'll come with you!' Foreman added very enthusiastically.

'No you heard the guy. We need a girl to make ourselves believable.'

Foreman sighed in disappointment. 'But the only girl we have is Thirteen and she can't go because they already saw her.'

House gave him a witty smile. Oh don't worry, I just have the perfect person…'

HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY

'Okay so let me get this straight. You want me to risk my life and go undercover with you, pretending to be a couple of illegal gamblers, to get in the place where your patient was poison by some kind of toxin?'

'Yeah that's pretty much it. Sums it well actually.'

Cuddy scoffed in disbelief and stood up off her chair as House was sitting on the edge of the desk, opposite to her.

'Well I'm sorry but unlike some people, I don't think getting beat up by angry gamblers is my idea of a fun time. Plus unless you forgot, I am the administrator of a hospital, I have work to do. I don't have time to go on a childish mission for your mere amusement.'

'Cuddy this isn't about playing games, it's about saving a patient, saving a life. Have you forgotten the oath you swore as a doctor. Have you no heart woman?' House asked in a dramatic manner that made Cuddy rolled her eyes.

'House I really don't have time for this so go play with Wilson or trouble people in the clinic. Really I don't care, if you just stop bothering me.'

She sighed and started organizing papers on her desk. She suddenly realized the room had been silent for a few seconds now. A satisfying smile appeared on her face as she turned around. She gasped as she was taken aback by House's body blocking her way out. He took a step forward, pushing her against the table, making sure she had no way to escape. His gaze was at the same time intense and mischievous, which started to make her uncomfortable. However she decided to remain strong and replied with an angry glance.

'Now Cuddy, you are going under cover with me.'

'No. I. am. Not.' She hissed.

'Oh yes you are.' He replied wittingly.

'You can't make me.'

As a reply he shot her a grin and leaned to her ear.

'Yes I can because …. I. dare. you.'

She closed her eyes to the three dreaded words. He had won and now she was scared for the coming events. She was very scared.

HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY

'I can't believe I have to wear this!' Cuddy whispered to House as they parked in 14 Blecker street. House examined her outfit. She was wearing a backless black dress that went down to her knees, completed by black shiny heels. He found her very pleasing to the eye.

'Well darling we have to blend in and your dress is an excellent distraction.'

Cuddy scoffed. 'Oh great I'm a distraction now. Okay so are we going to stay here or are we going to get in?'

'Patience woman! We are on a dangerous mission here.'

He looked outside the dark deserted street and after a small pause he opened the door.

'Okay let's go Britney!'

'Britney?' Cuddy repeated raising one eyebrow.

'Well undercover mission requires code names. Britney sounds more free willing and adhering to a more liberal concept of life than Lisa.'

'And you are…?'

'I'm Bill, Liam's cousin. '

'And I am Britney, Liam's what? Sister?'

'No, you are my fiancée, soon-to be Mrs. Bill.'

'But if I am so 'liberal', why am I engaged?'

'Just go with the story line Cuddy.'

They both arrived at the entrance and as House pushed the door, he whispered to Cuddy.

'And remember to not be your stuck-up administrative self?'

'I am not stuckup!' she responded angrily. As they entered, loud music echoed through the room. The room was quite large and smoky. Round tables were spread across it with gamblers, mostly large intimidating men gambling with cards in their hands. A tall man soon approached the two doctors.

'Who are you and what do you think you are doing here?'

House spread his arm around Cuddy's waist. 'Hey I am Bill, Liam's cousin. And this is my fiancée, Britney. Liam told me about this placce and said we could make a pretty good deal out of it.'

The man remained suspicious.

'You're a gambler?'

'In heart and soul.' The man did not appreciate House's humorous tone and still looked at them in a suspicious manner.

'What my fiancée means is, she got out a pile of money from the upper part of her dress, we are here to play.'

The man examined the cash and after a moment of silent, smiled at the couple.

'Welcome to our gambling group.'

'Thank you very much, now let's gamble!' Cuddy squealed in a fake girlish voice.

Once the man was out of their way, House turned his attention towards Cuddy looking at her very impressed.

'Wow Cuddy. Where did you learn that trick?'

'Let's just say, I had a great deal of fun in high school. Now let's go, the sooner you found your poison, the sooner we can get out of here.'

'Relax babe, we are here to have fun after all.' He winked at her and started examining the place.

'Oi you two! Want to join us for a game of poker?'

'Suuuure.' Cuddy said excited, staying in character, while sitting in one of the chairs presented to her.

'Hey I am Bill, Liam's cousin. Here is my fiancée, Britney. Hey I should warn you pal, I'm pretty good at bluffing.'

'Determined I see. I like that. I'm Charlie. Let the games begin!'

The cards were attributed to everyone around the table and after a few raises only Cuddy, Charlie and House remained in the game.

'I'll raise you.' Cuddy said as she added coins in the middle of the table.

'It's a bold fiancée you have there, Bill. Hey I'll follow.'

House looked at Cuddy cocking one eyebrow. She only replied with a mischievous gaze.

'All right I'm in and bring out your money, two kings!'

House smiled proudly at both players while Charlie grunted throwing away his cards.

'Yeah I fold.'

Cuddy shot back a grin and slowly laid her cards on the table. 'Two aces darling. I win. But nice play.'

A loud noise erupted from each player followed by laughter while House stared at Cuddy very much flabbergasted.

'Oi! Gerard! You know the house rules, no smoking. If you want to light a cigarette go out the backdoor!' the guy named Gerard mumbled in annoyance but followed Charlie's orders.

House looked a few seconds at Charlie. 'Cigarettes….' He whispered to himself in one of his famous brainwave moments.

He jumped out his chair and followed Gerard out the backdoor. He found himself in a small garden with bushes covering three quarters of the former. He got down on his knees and examined in the semi-darkness as best as he could the plant in front of him. He smiled.

'What is it?' Cuddy's voice erupted behind him.

'Poison Ivy.'

'What?' Cuddy inquired confused. House took out his phone and quickly dialed.

'Yeah Foreman, the guy was poisoned by poison Ivy. Yeah I'm sure. Okay. Bye.'

'I remember founding a pack of cigarettes in one of his pockets. He must have been poisoned while having a smoke here. This garden is full of them.

'Well I guess we are done then. It's shame I was starting to have some fun.'

House grinned at her.

'Oh and by the way, she added, I thought you would be better at poker, I am disappointed.'

'Oh shut up.'

HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY

'So was your night adventure with Cuddy?' Wilson asked as he entered House's office the next day.

'Well Cuddy turns out to be quite the poker player.'

'Wow… Didn't see that one coming. And anything interesting happened?'

'Oh yes did I forget to mention that we also got married and we bought a beautiful house in the suburbs.'

Winston ignored House's sarcasm.

'Okay have it your way but I'm telling you, if you guys don't deal with this before it's too late, you will..'

'You are annoying me now. Good bye Wilson.' House said as he stormed out his office.

HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY

'So tell me, how did you learn to play poker like that?' House asked as he entered Cuddy's office.

'I'm sorry I'm going to have to call you back.. clinic crisis.'

She shut her phone and got off her chair as she walked towards the door, where House was standing.

'That I believe is none of your business. Now House I accepted to be enrolled in your childish gambling game last night, now you will let me do my job today. And you will do yours as well. You still owe me three clinic hours.'

She opened her door, her back holding it opened. He approached her and stood in front of her, invading her personal space, making her nervous yet again at his proximity.

'May I can gamble my way out of it?' He wiggled his eyebrow.

'No and you would lose anyway.' She whispered back.

He leaned towards her, his gaze piercing as knifes, his lips now millimeters from hers.

'Oh believe me I would win… I can be very … convincing.'

She was intoxicated by his proximity. All she wanted to do was lean a little more and give in to his awaiting lips. However she decided to say strong.

'Well House, two can play at that game.'

She leaned a little more and put her hand on his chest. He grinned but as he was about to close the space between them she pushed him violently out the door. He was taken aback and inevitably was forced to take a few steps backwards in order not to fall.

'No House, you would lose.' To that, she closed the door and returned back to her chair, a proud smile spread across her lips. Oh yes, the next time she was going to win and he would lose. He would so lose.


	14. Who is your Daddy? PART 1

**Chapter 14**** - Who is your Daddy? PART 1**

**I know it's been like a 100 years I haven't written anything but I felt inspired during those holidays. So this part of the story will be divided into two separate parts. This is the first part. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to post the next part as soon as I can. Thanks again for all the great reviews **** I just adore them. **

The sound of her heels in contact with the marble floor echoed in the corridor as she exit the elevator.

'Breath. You are not going to yell. You are going to walk in there and use a calm, poised yet firm and administrative tone.' Cuddy repeated to herself in her mind as she inhaled deeply.

She finally arrived in front of the office's door she had found herself so many times. The curtains were closed and consequently she could not see inside it. She pushed the door firmly and instantly froze as she laid eyes on the doctor whom was very good at getting on her last nerve.

House was asleep. This should not have been a surprise to Cuddy but it was not the fact that he was asleep that made her cocked her eyebrows, it was the fact that he was laying on the floor, in the middle of the room, his arms crossed over his cane that made her froze into place. He was breathing lightly, a small smile drawn across his lips.

Cuddy hesitated for a second to wake him. After all, House asleep was harmless House and it could save her a few hours of trouble. She could take that time to actually work and not constantly dread the doctor's sudden eruption in her office or a call of an angry patient.

However, as much as the idea of quietly leaving the office tempted her, she had promised herself to make House's life insufferable, as he made hers. A glass of water caught her attention, lying on top of his desk. She quickly walked up to the former and carefully grabbed the glass.

She gently approached House as her feet were now up to his head. She grinned mischievously. She raised the glass on top of him and poured the liquid over his face.

House immediately woke up and rose from the floor, crying out in shock. Cuddy was enjoying the moment as House was half drenched in water. After a few seconds he looked up to her, shooting her an angry glare.

'Hey what was that for?'

'That was for being such a pain in the ass every single day.'

'Oh and pouring a glass of water on my face was your way of getting revenge?'

She bit her bottom lip. 'Yeah I guess you can call it like that. But part of my revenge because compared to all the things you have made me suffer all these years, I think water spilled on your face does not equal it.'

House got up to face her and look at her straight in the eyes, shooting her his signature playful smirk.

'Well next time a little warning would be appreciated.' He whispered in a husky voice.

'It's not revenge if you know what I plan to do to you beforehand. But nice try.' She retorted in the same tone.

He took a step forward, his lips nearly touching hers.

'Please Cuddy we both know that the master in revenge plans here is me. You are too pure and too restricted on moral grounds to actually have a full revenge on me.'

'I…' She wanted to reply but his proximity was intoxicating. Her breathing rhythm increased and her mind could not function rationally anymore. She tried desperately to regain control of her body.

'Plus Cuddy face it, you just love me too much.'

His words triggered anger in her mind as she now glared at him, her eyes full of rage.

'Please House never underestimate me, you could be surprised.'

She suddenly let the files she had been carrying fall on his arms.

'You have patients waiting in the clinic. You better not deprive them of your presence any longer.'

She gave him a victorious smile and walked to the door. Before closing the former, she turned around and gave House one last glance.

'Oh and House, you are right. Revenge is fun.' She winked at him. He did not know if he had to be amused by her playfulness or worried that she was turning like him. After a few moments of contemplation on Cuddy's revengeful new side, he followed her footstep unwillingly going to the clinic.

HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY

'And it really itches. The rash is all over my back and my arms. Also a bit on of my face. I don't know what it is and I'm scared it could be something incurable.'

House was sitting on a chair, staring at the middle-aged red haired woman.

'Tell me, oh mighty patient. Do you have kids?'

'Yes I have two boys but how can this be relevant to my rash?'

'Does one of them appear to be sick lately?'

'Yes my youngest just got chicken pox. You should see him, trying to scratch all the time; he's going all hyperactive in the house at times.' She laughed as House looked at her in frustration.

'And tell me oh mighty patient, have you ever had chicken pox when you were a child?'

'Well no actually. Funny story, all of my brothers and sisters got it. You see I have seven brothers and sisters. But I was the exception. I remember Kara, the youngest used to watch…'

'Yes I'm sure it's a lovely story, House cut her off, but do you see the connection between the two facts you just stated?' He asked, on the verge on annoyance.

The woman cocked on eyebrow looking at the doctor sitting in front of her, completely clueless. Seeing her ignorance, House sighed.

'You have chicken pox.' He finally said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Oh that's funny because my son has it … ohhhh' she suddenly realized.

'Yes 'ohhhh'. Something you could have realized earlier if you weren't such a moron.'

The patient tried to retort to House's insult but he was already out of the exam room. He limped to the counter and threw the file away. He was so tired of idiotic patients. He massaged his temples. A voice erupted behind him.

'Having fun?'

House turned around, facing a very amused Cuddy.

'I'm just having the best time.' He retorted in a sarcastic manner.

Cuddy let out a giggle. Seeing him suffering with clinic patients was somehow a very satisfactory sight, and very entertaining too.

'Well since you are having so much fun, I decided to add you three extra clinic hours this week.'

She patted him on the shoulder while he shot her an angry glare. 'Well have fun now.'

To that she turned around but was stopped abruptly by House gripping her arm. He forced her to face him.

'No, this is more than just revenge. This is actually you wanting me to…'

Before he could not finish his sentence a nurse approached Cuddy.

'Doctor Cuddy you better come quick!'

Sensing the urging tone of the nurse, Cuddy followed her immediately. She gasped at the view before her. Another nurse, standing in the middle of the lobby, was holding a small baby. He was one of the smallest looking baby Cuddy had ever seen and he was crying with a small brown torn-out sheet barely covering him.

'Someone left him at the entrance of the lobby, outside in the cold. One of the hospital staff member discovered him and we were told to contact you immediately. He needs immediate medical attention.'

'He does, bring him to medical room 1. I want a full check up.'

The nurse nodded and followed her boss' orders.

'You, Cuddy pointed at the other nurse who had informed her about the incident, I want to know who left that baby there. Check with security.'

Cuddy hurried to the medical room where three nurses hovered around the little boy who had stopped crying and was watching with big blue eyes all the noise above him. Cuddy gently brushed her finger to his tiny hand.

'Everything seems okay Dr. Cuddy. He is a bit dehydrated but we are giving him fluids. One of the nurses has gone to call social services.'

'Good. Cuddy continued to stare at the small child. Who would ever want to leave you?' She whispered holding his hand.

'Dr. Cuddy I just spoke to social services. They can send someone in two days. They said that at this period of the year they were overbooked and therefore could only send someone then. They said to attribute a doctor as the legal guardian of the child for now, who would be responsible for his care.'

'Ah Cuddy this is your big chance to enjoy the wonders of dirty diapers. How about two days of fun?' House's voice broke out as he was standing in the doorway of the medical room. Only then, Cuddy noticed his presence as she had been absorbed by the baby's blue eyes. She shot him a glare. She then turned to the nurse who had just spoken and an idea suddenly came to her mind. She smirked.

'That is indeed what we will do. Please put the legal guardian as Dr. House. He will be in charge of this child at all times, meaning at no time must he leave his side. He will take care of feeding, changing, basically everything related to his care. Unless there is a medical problem, only Dr. House gets to be with that baby.'

House looked at her slightly shocked as she shot him a mischievous smirk and walked passed him. House realized she was getting away and hurried behind her.

'You are NOT allowed to do that.'

'Uh Boss. I can do anything.'

He blocked the way to her office.

'No Cuddy I CAN'T take care of a creature in diaper for two days! Don't you know I am a high esteemed and busy doctor who saves lives every day?'

'Oh please. You haven't had a patient for a week now. Plus House this isn't a suggestion, this is an order. This child is now your responsibility, so you are going to turn around and take care of him. Congratulations Daddy.'

She faked a smile and tried moving forward but House's figures forbid her to do so.

'You know you calling me Daddy would sound so much sexier if that baby wasn't involved in this particular scenario.'

'House I do not have time for your some dirty talk right now. Now move!' she forcibly pushed him out of the door. As she went inside she heard House's voice behind the door:

'Oh and when do you have time for dirty talk? Because right now I have a baby to take care of but I'm free in two days.'

HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY

'He does look like you actually.'

'He's just adorable.'

'He has really big blue eyes.'

All House's fellows were staring at the small infant, as he was lying in a small hospital bed that had been installed in House's office.

'Now everybody step away from the baby. And no Foreman he does NOT look at me.'

'So you have to like change his diapers, feed him, put him to sleep for the next two days?' Cameron asked slightly amused.

'Yes these are my orders I believe.'

'Oh boy Cuddy sure is evil. I wonder what he did to make her undertake such actions.' Chace whispered to Taub.

'I think it's more like a payback for ALL the things he did to her during all the years he worked here.'

'Oh you two stop whispering! Don't you have all something to do? Oh I don't know, Taub go flirt with a nurse. Cameron go ramble about something I did to someone. Foreman and Thirteen go do something clever with a stethoscope. And Chase … just go look pretty in the hallways.'

Cameron muffled a giggle at that last sentence. With a little protest from the girls, they all exit the office. House approached the little bed. He watched the infant who was staring at him with big blue eyes.

'Now what am I going to do with you?'

As a response, a voice erupted behind House.

'Perhaps start by buying the right things.'

'Wilson it's about time you showed up. Okay you have twenty seconds for any I told you so comments. Starting … now.'

'Thought you never asked. Well I'll just say this: Cuddy really got you this time. I hope you learned you lesson.'

'Still got 14 seconds. Sure you don't want to give away more of your wisdom?'

'Nope I'm sure. You taking care of this baby when you hate children is already too big of a satisfaction.'

'Okay then. So now…' House searched his pockets and handed him out some money.

'Here are a 100 dollars and a baby. I'll come back in two days. Cheerio!'

Wilson grabbed House's arm as he was trying to walk away. 'Hey slow down now. Don't think you can get away this quickly. You are a daddy now. So you go take that money and go to a store buy some diapers and some baby food. I however am going to go home, have a nice dinner in front of my TV and think of you taking care of this baby laughing by myself.'

'Wilson come on! You know I can't take care of a child. I can't even take care of a fish for two days what makes you think I can take care of a small human being?'

'House you are an adult and I believe if you put your mind to it you can do anything you want. It's only two days.'

'What if I lose the thing? Or break it?'

'First calling him a thing is not the right start. And you are NOT going to lose him. I mean he can't walk how could you lose him?'

'But what if I did? I mean how will your moral conscious feel when you'll think 'I had the opportunity to take care of that baby and not let him at the mercy of an irresponsible and reckless adult but I didn't take it'?'

Wilson sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

'You'll do fine House. First go buy baby stuff. I mean he is a baby all he does is sleep, poop and eat. If you think about it, you two are very much alike.'

'Well who knows maybe when he grows up he'll be just like you? That would of course depend on his divorce rate.'

'You can say whatever you want House but the joke is still on you today.'

To that Wilson left House alone, a witty smile drawn across his face. The next two days ought to be interesting he thought. And boy was he right!


End file.
